Utter Darkness
by Jewels64
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Edward joins the Volturi to save Bella. He becomes addicted to human blood. Will Bella and the Cullens be able to save him? Will the Volturi succeed in wiping out the Forks Coven? Will the werewolves help? Angst,violence, some lemon.
1. Chapter 3

Utter Darkness - Preface

I was left with no choice. I knew that I would become a monster again. There was only Bella. Her life meant more to me than my own. I closed my eyes and my teeth tore through the girl's soft, white throat. The blood filled my mouth and I began to drink. Somewhere in my bloodlust frenzy, I could hear Bella screaming….

Chapter One

Venice had been such an idyll for Bella and I. Overcast days were spent wandering through the city. I got to show her all my favorite old churches. She would tease me relentlessly about the fact that I was drawn to them when I had such conviction that my soul was already in jeopardy. We took in the arts, shopped various street vendors, and closed out our days in our huge bed delighting in one another's bodies.

We could no longer postpone the inevitable.

Venice was only a distraction. We had been summoned by Aro once again.

In the interest of maintaining the peace and protecting our daughter, Bella and I accepted his invitation. Selfishly, I wanted some time with Bella alone before making the journey back to Volterra. Bella and I reluctantly closed up the palazzo and started on our journey.

Once we got to the car, we were both silent and pensive. The cypress and olive trees flew past in a blur. I was not getting any pleasure from being able to drive as quickly as I was. I reached over to Bella and put my hand in hers. She lightly traced the pattern of my veins in my hand. It always brought back the memories of the first day we shared in the meadow back home. The day that permanently changed the both of us forever.

"Edward, the silence is killing me. Say something. Anything.", Bella pleaded with me.

I turned to look at her beautiful, heart shaped face. God. I wanted more than anything to plunge my hands in her hair, pull her face to mine and kiss that succulent mouth of hers. Kisses of reassurance. But I knew that if I did that it's only purpose was to delay her, distract her from her fear. I had no desire to share with her the extent of my fear and what lay ahead for us. I smiled at her, wanting desperately to erase the expression of worry from her face.

"Bella, we'll be okay as long as we are together. Do I need to remind you how much stronger you are now than you were before? I'm not sure what Aro has in mind, but the fact that we've heard nothing from Alice is a good thing."

Bella relaxed in her seat a little and seemed satisfied with my answer. I also knew that she was shutting me out. She had practiced long and hard to be able to open her mind to me. She opened herself to me during our most private moments. I was always shocked by the propensity of her love for me. I still felt as if I didn't deserve it.

I quickly reminded Bella that perhaps it would be better off if we fed first before we arrived in Volterra. We made a quick detour into a more densely wooded area of country and proceeded to hunt. The need overrode some of the anxiety. I gave myself over to the feeling of being the hunter. To be the stalker, not the prey.

We continued on with our journey feeling somewhat fortified and stronger. We lightly passed the time recalling our time together in Venice. Nessie would be surprised by all the gifts we had purchased for her. Smiles and loving touches passed back and forth between us during the drive. We both knew that we were getting closer to Volterra. I could feel Bella beginning to tense up.

Our last time here could have ended in a massacre except for th fact that one incredibly brave human girl risked everything to save me. Intense feelings welled up inside me and I felt the immediate need to possess Bella overwhelm me. I wanted desperately to show her how much I needed her and loved her. I reached out for Bella's hand once again.

Abruptly, Bella took my hand and placed it between her thighs.

"Touch me Edward. I need to think of something else for a moment. Something good."

Slowly I traced lazy circles with my fingers starting from her knee and moving steadily higher along her thigh. I could feel her muscles begin to tighten underneath my fingers. I reached my goal and began to firmly stroke her through the denim of her jeans. She clenched her legs strongly around my hand and her hips began to undulate following the rhythym of my touch.


	2. Chapter 1

Utter Darkness - Chapter Two

The door to the bathroom opened and Bella's scent filled the room. She walked through the doorframe and took my breath away. Alice was definitely rubbing off on her. Even though she loved to wear jeans and simple cotton shirts, Bella was simply stunning in a dress. She had chosen a simple, elegant black dress that emphasized her creamy, pale shoulders. Her hair was swept back into an elegant ponytail. Her dark hair and pale skin were offset by the shocking crimson of her mouth. I watched her as she bent down to slip her shoes on one at a time. The curve of her calf muscle as she flexed her foot into her heeled sandals was intoxicating. Those powerful muscles could almost outrun me. They were the most exciting when wrapped tightly around me. I walked over and picked up the invitation.

"Ready?" I hoped that I sounded calm. I kept fighting the waves of melancholy that had me tightly wound up.

"Edward, breathe please. " Bella grabbed my arm, looped hers through it and led us towards the door. I stopped to kiss her momentarily. It was a sweet, tender kiss.

"I love you Bella".

Bella smiled, brushed her fingers back through my hair. She laid her hand on my jaw.

"Oh Edward, never as much as I love you." She always knew how to illicit a smile from me with this old argument. Her steely strength constantly amazed me. "Lets go and get this over with and go home to Nessie, okay? With any luck we'll be on our way home tonight ."

"I don't need luck. I have you." I told her. We walked to the car hand in hand, stealing glances at each other. I opened her door and she slid into the seat. I walked around and checked my phone as I did so. There was a text from Alice. I flipped the phone open and was relieved that she, Jasper and Carlisle were in the air. I took my first real breath since my shower. I got into the car and smiled at Bella.

"There's my favorite crooked grin…Good news?" Bella asked me.

"Alice, Jazz and Carlisle are in the air. Maybe several more hours before we see them, but they are on their way."

"So do you think we can stall Aro until we have backup?"

I shrugged as I backed the car out. "I really don't know Bella. But I'm feeling a lot better about the situation. Just make sure you keep me from letting my temper get the best of me, okay? I'm already angry with having to put you in danger again."

Bella became indignant immediately.

"Edward, this is such a superfluous argument! I can take care of myself. Don't go all super vampire on me right now. I'm still stronger than you. Remember?"

I laughed out loud. Some of the tension drained. Bella _could_ take care of herself. Hell, she beat Emmett at arm wrestling, punches werewolves… That last thought made me smile.

"Humor me Bella. I look at you right now and I just feel that same old need to protect you." I pointed out the gate to Volterra. We were about to enter the city. "Ready?"

She nodded and I pulled through the gate onto the old cobblestone road that lead to the plaza. I knew she was looking for the clock tower. A slight shiver seemed to pass through her. Reliving the old memories of a terrible lie, a lie that almost cost us both our lives. I parked the car. Bella went to open her door.

"Stop." I reached for her to taste her sweet lips one more time. I felt her breath sweet and hot in my mouth. Just the scent of her washing over me was like a tonic used to cure a lingering illness. Without words, just the movement of our lips brushing against each other, we were able to communicate our unbreakable bond. Bella's eyes fluttered open. They were the brightest yellow. Ah, the sun to my moon. I whispered the word love gently against her ear and reluctantly let her go. I got out, came around to her side of the car and helped her out. One last clasping of our hands and we walked toward the looming building. Massive archways passed in and out of the shadow of the moon. Elaborate iron torches lit our way towards the entrance. We opened the large wooden door and walked into the lobby.

Not much had changed since our last visit. The lobby was still just a tastefully decorated front for the actual horror hidden behind it. Bella and I both noted there was a new receptionist though. An unspoken conversation passed between us in regards to the old receptionist. Bella let me inside her mind long enough so I could see what she was thinking. I whispered to her to stop. Bella needed her shield to be full force right now.

"Good Evening." I greeted the receptionist and passed her our invitation. She opened it and picked up the phone on the desk. She punched in two numbers and hung up.

"Ah, yes Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. You are expected." She stood up and asked us to follow her. Once again our hosts, the nighttime patron of the arts, had chosen another beautiful woman to represent them well when it came to first impressions. We made our way down the hallway to the bank of elevators. We waited for the one we needed and the doors slid open. The receptionist leaned in and punched the button of our destination. She leaned back and we entered the elevator.

"So sorry I can't join you this evening." she said wistfully. A small sad smile crossed her face and the doors slid shut. Bella looked at me, rolling her eyes. I chuckled slightly and it loosened us both up. The ride on the elevator was short. The doors opened and more stone and torches greeted us. We could hear the strains of music floating down the hallway. We walked to the end, followed the passage to the right until we came to a grand arch. Two Volturi guard stood by each side of the arch entrance. Bella clasped my hand tightly, giving and getting reassurance . One of the guard nodded towards me and we went through. We found ourselves to be inside of what looked to be a grand club of some sort. Beautiful tapestries hung from the walls. Small tables framed with comfortable chairs were covered with the finest linens and china. One quick intake of breath and we realized the room was not only full of vampires but humans as well. The small chamber orchestra responsible for the incredible rendering of Beethoven was off to the side of what appeared to be a stage.

Looking around the room , I could quickly read the minds of the humans. They had no idea they were in the company of vampires. I was disgusted. Was this Aro's attempt at being more "humane" before the slaughter of the innocent?

Bella leaned over and whispered in my ear. "What the hell is this Edward? Some sort of sick vampire theatre?" I shook my head. I was very uneasy.

"I don't know Bella, just be ready for anything." We had taken a few more steps when a very familiar voice cut through me to the bone.

"Edward, Bella! Welcome", the petulant small childlike voice said. Jane. I knew it before I turned around. I could feel Bella's shield encompass the both of us.

"Tsk, tsk Bella," Jane chided. "There is no need for that. You are amongst friends."

Bella moved closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her and met Jane's cold , red eyes.

"Good evening Jane. You're looking well." I complimented her. "I'm sure Aro is expecting us." Jane smiled a chilling smile.

"Yes, of course, this way." Jane moved with such arrogance and assurance it was almost as if she floated over the ground. We followed her through a winding path through the tables. The human guests of our hosts barely seemed to notice us or the intense tension emanating from Bella and I. I stayed alert, reading everyone in the room. There was no hint, no clue as to what we were about to face. Mindlessly, I slid my hand in my pocket checking the phone, willing it to vibrate signaling for some kind of sign from Alice. Nothing still. Nothing but dead silence. I sent out a mental plea hoping she would hear it. Bella knew what I was doing and I felt her shield shrink even tighter around us.

Jane led us into an antechamber of the main room. Inside was a single long table topped with the same fine linens and beautiful heavy silver candelabra. Three heavily gilded chairs lined up a long one side of the table. Empty chairs waiting for the arriving Tribunal. Volturi guard and a few familiar faces began to file in behind us. Alec and Dmitri were the last to arrive closing the door behind them. The sliding of the bolt on the door reverberated through the stone chamber. We had no escape. Bella and I were outnumbered. I turned to look at her. Her eyes met mine and she smiled at me. She mouthed "I love you" at me. I leaned in and kissed the hollow right under her ear.

"No more than I love you." I whispered back.

Jane's gleeful laughter interrupted us. "Oh how dramatic!" Alec moved closer to his twin sister. There was a subtle shift of movement around the room. Everyone had been trained well to think of other things so that I would be rendered useless. It all came down to Bella at this moment.

Jane moved towards the long table. She picked up an antique gold pitcher studded with semi- precious stones and poured it's dark red liquid contents into two similarly decorated goblets. The smell hit me instantly. It was animal blood.

"A toast to our guests…Personally I don't see how you can stomach this vile substitute.."

Jane handed a goblet to each of us. Bella and I hesitated.

"Perhaps we should wait to toast when Aro, Marcus, and Caius arrive?" I suggested. "It would be disrespectful to do so otherwise."

"Edward, please, it is a sign of peace. An offering from me to you and Bella.", Jane argued. "I must admit I was quite put out the last time we visited with each other."

My mind was spinning recklessly. Quickly I tried to think of every possible motive for Jane's offering. But I kept going back to the lack of communication between Alice and I. I knew deep down that her visions were subjective, want to change when a person decided on a different path. That small evil vampire in front of us had a face of stone. My temper was beginning to build and a small growl almost came from my throat.

Bella stepped in immediately.

"Edward," Bella began, "We are guests here and it would be foolish not to honor their hospitality. We can have another toast with Aro and his brothers when they arrive. The only difference is we will _all_ be friends now."

Reluctantly I agreed. Bella and I each accepted the goblets offered. We each raised our goblets. I offered a toast.

"To our hosts, may this be the beginning."

Jane smiled beatifically. "Oh Edward, that is our hope."

Bella and I each took a sip from our goblets. The blood was still warm. Fresh kill. Bella's eyes closed for a moment and then snapped open. Slowly a look of horror began to spread across her face. The goblet slid from her hand and clattered noisily on the stone floor. Blood ran rivulets between each stone. All the color drained from her crimson mouth. Slowly her body began to shake, the tremors getting stronger. She appeared to be in some sort of seizure.

I was momentarily stunned into inaction. Bella slipped to the floor, her eyes rolling up into her head, her body thrashing.

"Bella…"

That was all I was able to scream out. As soon as Bella hit the floor, her shield let go and Jane unleashed her full fury on me. I fell to the ground as well, writhing in complete agony. The pain was so great it was if something was consuming me from the inside.

I lay on the floor helpless. My eyesight went hazy red . I was curling up into a fetal position. I was sure I was going to die. That is until I saw them pick Bella up and begin to remove her from the room.

"NO!" I started to drag myself along the floor. The pain was excruciating. I kept trying to move after them. Each time Jane would hit me harder with unmitigated glee. I was losing all strength. But I kept pulling myself across the floor, using every thing I had left within my body.

"Bella! Damn It! Let her go!" I shouted. But the pain only caused it to be a whisper. The agony was stealing my voice. Grief, anger, denial all washed over me along with the physical pain of being separated from Bella. The bolt on the door slid shut with a resounding thud. I let go and gave into the pain…..


	3. Chapter 4

Utter Darkness - Chapter 3

I had no idea how long I had been laying on the floor. I suddenly realized it had become extremely silent. Perhaps that is because my screaming had finally subsided. Jane had sadistically tortured me with excessive force. Her anger still seethed throughout my body. I had no room of anger of my own. I felt like a marionette that had been cut loose from it's strings. A broken, empty puppet.

My Love, my life. I didn't even know if she was still alive.

"Aro." I managed to croak out from a throat hoarse from screaming. Jane walked over and stared down at me.

"What was that Edward?"

"Aro! I need to see Aro, damn it!" I spat out. A smug grin appeared on Jane's face. She circled around me appraising my condition.

"Certainly Edward. If you can manage to pull yourself together, I will be happy to escort you to all three brothers right now."

I slowly rolled over and pulled myself up onto my knees. As much as I wanted to kill Jane right now, I needed to find Bella first. My head throbbed with pain for one second. I raked my fingers through my hair and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand trying to remove the terrible taste that flooded it. I stood up and almost lost my balance immediately.

I swore at that moment that there would be a day of reckoning for that vampire bitch and I was going to be the one to bring it.

I straightened my clothes out and took a step towards Jane. Within a flash her brother Alec was by her side, a warning growl coming from his throat.

"Rest easy Alec. Your sister is safe…for the moment. I just want to see Aro."

Jane nodded at the guard at the door and he slid the bolt from it's catch. I followed Jane through the doorway with Alec following up right behind me. The guard walked along both sides of me. They weren't taking any chances. I followed Jane through another series of hallways until we came to another large wooden door. Felix and Demetri were waiting for us.

"Ah Jane, how did your little experiment go?" Demetri asked her. "I must say Edward, I've seen you looking better."

I scowled at him and kept my silence. I concentrated on trying to send messages out to Alice. I reached into my pants pocket only to find my phone was missing.

"Don't bother Edward. You don't need it. Besides, Alice can't see you anyway." Alec told me cryptically. A slight panic began to rise. Had they gotten to Alice, Jasper and Carlisle as well?

Jane told Felix to open the door and any hope I had of finding Bella was decimated within an instant. Lying on three large stone biers were the bodies of Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"YOU KILLED THEM?!?" I shouted at Jane. I sprung into a crouch immediately, snarls ripping from my throat. Jane's laughter burst forth with zealous glee. Everyone joined in and the sound of that maniacal laughter bounced and echoed around the stone room. I was in Hell.

"No Edward. Calm yourself please. They are just in the form of a coma. They will be awakening soon." Jane calmly explained to me.

Massive confusion assaulted my brain. I had never heard of this before. Was it possible that the Elders had managed to achieve a state of unconsciousness? Question after question flooded me. I managed to stay quiet. I needed to control myself. Acting on pure emotion right now would neither help me nor Bella. I stood up from my crouch and took a deep breath. "Please Jane, do explain."

Jane took a moment to relish the position she was in. She walked over and sat down in a chair and pointed to the one across from her. Alec came over and stood at her side. I went over to sit down and listen to what she had to say. Felix and Dmitri stood beside me. She clasped her hands and rested them under her chin. She sat quietly for a moment observing me. Making me wait for her tale. Time was running short, but I knew I had to be patient.

"You see Edward, you and your family taught us quite a bit the last time we met. Of course, we were made to look like fools. Caius and Marcus were quite unhappy with Aro. But Aro had already made up his mind how to handle things. We came back here to Volterra to regroup. To discuss what had happened and where we had made our mistakes." Jane began to explain. "It was one of your witnesses and the wolf pack that gave us the idea."

"What does this have to do with them being unconscious?" I said as I pointed over to the Elders.

"Relax Edward. Let me finish. I'm getting to that." Jane chided. "Aro knew that Bella was going to be special when she became a vampire. He had no idea the strength or the extent of her power. Her resistance to me is something I've never encountered before, but to do it on the scope that she accomplished is astounding!"

I remembered the shock of the Volturi when they realized they had no effect on us at all. We stood side by side, coven with coven in defense of my daughter. We were a strong united force. A force with many talents. One that rivaled the Volturi. Ah, it all started to slide into place now. We are considered a to be threat to their world order. I knew I was right when I thought that they would come after us one by one.

"Jane, you said it was one of the witnesses and the wolf pack that brought this about. Please, I need to know."

Jane took a deep breath. "After much discussion and deliberation, Aro knew that the answer lie in the Amazon. He dispatched Felix and Demetri to bring back the vampire Joham back to Voltera. It appears that Joham had spent much time in the Amazon and became very learned about the plants, their chemistry and the effects they have on the body."

I sat up with a start. Suddenly I became aware that they had poisoned Bella. Jane saw all my muscles coil into tight bunches. Alec, Felix and Demetri went on alert as well. Jane spoke in almost a quiet whisper.

"I tortured Joham until he revealed all his secrets. Alec was kind enough to dispose of him when we were done. The children, his master race? They are now part of the Volturi. And yes Edward, you guessed correctly. Bella was given the same potion that Aro, Marcus, and Caius willingly took. It is not harmful. You can't smell it nor can you taste it."

I slumped back into my chair, joy flaired within me. She was alive! My love was alive!

"But why? Why did Aro do this?" I asked. Fleeting glances passed amongst all the vampires in the room.

"Because we want you Edward." Jane told me with a finality. "Aro knew that if

separated from Bella, it would be easier to deal with you. Her shield is much too powerful for us. We had to render her unconscious to get to you." Noises started coming from the stone biers behind us. Felix and Demetri rushed over immediately.

"Jane!" Felix called out. "Aro is stirring." Jane removed herself from her chair and glided over to Aro. I stood up, watching, hoping to see what I could expect when Bella awoke. Aro's milky eyes slowly opened and he appeared to be trying to focus his vision on Jane.

"Ah, Aro! How delightful" Jane crowed. "Sleep well?" Jane stroked his hair lovingly. He raised his hand up and she took it to help him up.

"Jane, my lovely child. I would almost think that I was dreaming. Your face is such a wonderful thing to see awakening from a slumber." Aro said sweetly. He sat up. He glanced over at his brothers who were also beginning to stir. Aro looked over and saw me standing there by the chair.

"Edward! I see you were kind enough to accept my invitation."

I snorted. "Invitation Aro? More like inquisition." I glanced over at Jane. Aro got down off of the bier and moved toward me. He raised his hand up.

"Edward, please I have been out of touch for a while. Would you mind catching me up to speed?" I hesitated. I had a few visions in my head that would not serve me well right now. I concentrated on the ones I wanted Aro to see and experience. I placed my hand against his. Aro was physically shaken by the images of Jane's onslaught, the overwhelming emotion of grief of separation from Bella. He pulled his hand from mine quickly. "Jane, I see you have done your job well."

Jane stood taller with the compliment. "Thank you Master."

Felix and Demetri were helping Marcus and Caius down and leading them to the three chairs placed behind a table. Aro took his place with his brothers and the guard escorted me to stand in front of them.

"Ah Edward it is very upsetting that we had to go to such egregious lengths to get what we want." Aro commented.

"What exactly is that Aro? I now understand why Alice couldn't get a read on you. You were unconscious. But how is it she doesn't see us now?" I asked him. Aro snapped his fingers at the guard on each side of me. They both pulled their hoods away from their faces.

I was taken aback by the sheer beauty of both their faces. I had seen faces this beautiful before. Both in Nahuel and my own daughter. Half vampire children. Children who could project their thoughts outward. Alice had been blinded by them. Aro had taken them from the Amazon and made them his own guard. The helplessness of our situation began to take hold of me. Carlisle , Alice and Jasper were going to walk into a massacre.

I knew I had to stop it somehow. The brothers all sat quietly whispering amongst themselves. Cauis looked as if he was positively gloating. Marcus seemed detached as ever. Vicious hatred for Aro consumed me. But I knew I was a going to have to strike a deal to save Bella and my family. Reluctantly I asked the question.

"What is it going to take Aro for my family, my wife and my daughter to be safe?"

Aro smiled peacefully. "Now see Edward, I always knew you were quite intelligent. Your faithful devotion to your family is something I count on. Something I want for this family. Put plain and simple Edward, you renounce your ways with your family, leave them and join us. It sends a very powerful message to other covens that we will remain the ultimate power for our kind. That we will not and do not fail or lose."

I pondered what he said for a moment. "And if I refuse?"

Aro took a moment before giving me his answer. "Bella dies in front of you."


	4. Chapter 5

Utter Darkness - Chapter 4

Murderous rage consumed me like wildfire. I quickly assessed the situation . I would have only one moment of surprise available to me. All scenarios passed through my mind as quickly as someone shuffling cards. I took note of the position of every vampire in the room. One quick launch and I could permanently remove Aro's head from his shoulders…..But then there was Jane to consider, and the guard that were stolen from the only life they ever knew and trained to be killers. Alec, Demetri and Felix rounded out my reasons not to attack. Caius and Marcus seemed to be the last of my worries.

Aro watched me intently. I tried desperately to maintain a look of passivity. Any emotional outburst would be dangerous not only for me, but for Bella and my family as well. I struggled internally, desperate to delay my answer. I needed time to think this through. But time was a luxury I didn't have at the moment. He knew I was caught up in my own mental war . He knew that as each second passed by that he was gaining control of me. ! Panic was rising into my throat. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Dammit! Where was Bella?

"I'd like to see Bella first." I surprised myself by how calm my voice sounded.

"Ah, Edward, do you really feel as if you are in a position to negotiate?" Aro asked me.

"Yes Aro I do," I began. "I want to see for myself that Bella is still alive."

Aro chuckled darkly. "Such mistrust is not a good way to start our relationship young Edward."

"Then give me a reason to trust you" I shot back. Aro thought for a moment and walked over Marcus and Caius. Quietly they discussed my request amongst themselves. The conversation lasted a few minutes and Aro returned.

"Edward, I am disappointed that you feel as if my word alone is not good enough. However, I am willing to let you see Bella. You'll pardon us if we delay her waking though."

A heavy sigh of momentary relief seemed to alleviate the weight on my shoulders. I pulled myself up and looked Aro square in the eye.

"I apologize for being so rude as to doubt you Aro, but forgive me if I'm still reeling from Jane's welcoming reception." I couldn't hide the sarcasm from my voice. " If you will take me to Bella please?"

Aro motioned to Felix. Felix glided over quickly to his side. Aro gave him the instruction to bring Bella here. I knew with a sudden finality that this room was where my life was going to end. A moment of complete madness infected my thoughts. Perhaps I could stop Aro's plan by killing both Bella and myself. But then the thought of Renesmee without either one of her parents sobered me up. I would not do that to my daughter. Nor could I ever kill Bella. She and I had fought tooth and nail about her becoming a vampire. I had been determined not to take her human life. I'll be damned if I was going to take her vampire one. I was already damned for all eternity. I had made my decision. I knew I would do it. To protect Bella, my family. I had to join the Volturri. Perhaps I could save Alice from the same fate.

Excruciating minutes passed by. I kept looking around the room trying to search for anything, any way to get out of here. Finally I could hear Felix approaching. He walked through the door holding Bella in his arms. She was completely limp. Anger flared deeply and I fought back the urge to run over and snatch her away from him. I waited for him to bring her to me. Felix handed her over to me. I scooped her into my arms and held her tightly against me.

Yes, she was alive. Heartbreakingly beautiful. I had not seen Bella in a state of sleep for a long time. I had forgotten how much I had been fascinated watching her sleep. It was in the darkness of her bedroom in Forks that I had lost my heart to her when she first uttered my name in her sleep. I pushed my face into her thick, brown hair, smelling her, her scent maddening me. I was shocked to feel my normal flare of desire for her . My lips ran along the curve of her jaw. I kissed my way up to her ear and whispered to her.

"Bella, my love. I hope you can hear me. Trust me when I say this, nothing will ever make me stop loving you." My hands swept her hair away from her face. God, how I wished her eyes were open. I could remember the chocolate warmth of them, but right now I needed her warm sunshine golden eyes.

"This is the only way Bella. I need you alive. I need the family to be safe." I continued to whisper. "Forgive me, my love. I will _never_ break my vows to you Bella… I love you."

I pulled back from her ear and turned her face towards me. One last gentle time, I kissed her. I carried her over to one the stone biers and laid her down on it. My sweet Juliet.

"Thus with a kiss, I die" I whispered to myself. With one last glance, I turned around and walked away from my life.

I walked a slow, controlled steady gait over towards Aro. I only said three words. Three words that would change me forever.

"It is done".

Aro's face broke into a smile. Watching that paper thin skin spread across old bones was horrifying. I knew that eventually I would be as they were. Just a hollowed out shell of a vampire with no conscience. A hollowed out vampire with a broken heart, always longing for the love of his life. It wouldn't have been a problem for me before I met Bella. Now, just utter darkness.

I kept my back turned from Bella. Her scent permeated the room and I tried desperately to ignore it. It was almost like the first day when she walked into our Biology class. I had to control myself. I was consumed with grief, lust, and sheer desperation.

Aro clasped his arm around my shoulder. "Welcome dear Edward! What an addition you shall be to our family!"

I nodded numbly. I cast my eyes to the floor. I concentrated on nothing but the concrete holding the stones together. I had to let all other thoughts die. Slowly, one by one I pushed them all into a neat, tight box and sealed it shut.

The brothers joined Aro, and they led me out of that room. The room that now contained my previous life. I never glanced back once at Bella's inert body.

"We must celebrate!" Caius crowed. We walked towards the grand salon again. I could hear the music. This time it was Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor. I walked over to the empty piano bench. I asked Aro if he minded. He waved his hand toward the piano. I sat down on the bench. My fingers lay on the ivory keys. There was only one piece of music haunting me right now. My last time to play. Mozart's Requiem for a Dream. I let all the emotion come out playing the piano. I regained a cold steady control of myself. I had chosen my path and I now made peace with it. The music was my release. It ended and I closed the cover of the piano over the keys.

Cries of appreciation filled the room. I stalked over to a chair and threw myself into it. I passed my hand over the small candle on the middle of the table trying to glean any kind of warmth from it. I was caught up in my own miserable Hell before I realized what was happening on the stage in the room.

The curtains had parted. A pale luminous figure walked to center stage. She was a vampire, of that I was certain. After a cursory glance, I realized that I had seen her before. It was Gianna, the woman who was the receptionist for the Volturi the last time that Bella and I were here. She had gotten her wish.

I cracked a small, humorless smile. "Why not?" I thought to myself. Hell, it seems we were all lining up these days to join the Volturi. Aro mistook my smirk for something else.

"Does Gianna interest you Edward?" he asked me. I tamped down the anger that rose like a savage beast.

"No." I managed to reply.

"Pity, she's really become quite voracious in her appetites" Aro commented. "You two would be a good match." The desire to kill him was even stronger now. But, I knew that I had to control every murderous impulse I had to keep Bella safe.

I turned my attention back towards Gianna on the stage. Vampirism had accentuated all of her humanly charms. She had abtained the ghostly pallor that we all shared. It made her red eyes stand out. She was lithesome and agile. A true predator. I suddenly realized that she was no longer alone on the stage. She had walked a small girl out, holding her hand. The girl was definitely frightened but dazed. Gianna obviously had her within her grip. I sat watching as they played out a scene of loving mother and daughter. Disgust rose like bile in my throat. Gianna played with the girl. This was sheer torture. I could only imagine Renesmee in my head. The anguish flamed and burned within me again. Never to smell or touch her lovely downy head again…

Gianna had managed to put the child into a twilight form of sleep. She swept her up into her arms and walked over to me. She deposited the child into my lap. I was stunned.

Caius spoke up. "She's yours Edward." I was lost for a moment trying to understand what he was saying.

"We are celebrating! If you are to be one of us….you must partake of her blood." he commented.

All three of them were smiling at me. Looking at the innocent child sitting on my lap. I knew at that moment that I was going to go insane. A child. A small female child similar to my own. I felt the panic tearing through me. It had been so long since I had consumed human blood. The last human blood I had tasted had been Bella's. I was shocked and repulsed by what they were asking me to do.

"It is time!" Aro commanded.

For the first time in my vampire life, I actually prayed. I prayed that she would feel no pain. I knew that whatever I believed in was not important. I only cared about that little girls soul and that I was the one who would deliver her to her maker. I was a demon and I knew I would burn in Hell.

The brothers all watched me with intense scrutiny. I had made my decision. I just didn't realize that they would cause me to do something so heinous. It was bad enough, my mental war. Now they seemed determined to fully have me become certifiable.

Images of Bella and Renesmee passed through my head. "I do this. I do this for them." I told myself. I gathered that small, helpless child up into my arms. I brushed her hair back from her pale throat. I watched the pulse beat a steady tattoo in her neck. It had been so long since I fed from the throat of a human. I felt the pull….

I took a deep breath and plunged my teeth into her neck. The blood hit the back of my throat immediately. My victim was young, fresh, untainted. The taste of her drove me to a gluttonous state. I drew upon her neck, gulping each sweet draft of blood.

As my teeth tore through the skin on her neck, somewhere in my bloodlust frenzy I could hear Bella screaming….


	5. Chapter 6

Utter Darkness - Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was having a mental war on whether to write in Bella's POV or Edward's. I began and chucked several attempts at Bella's POV. Edward won.

Thanks to all my R-Kats who listened to me bitch and moan about this. You guys gave me some great insight! Olive Juice Ladies!

________________________________________________________________________

The tiny butterfly flutter of the little girl's heart started to slow. I knew I had to stop. I quickly wrenched my teeth away from her neck and handed her to Gianna.

"Finish it. I won't be the demon who sentences her to this life, nor will I stop her heart."

Gianna grinned and attached herself to the child's neck. I watched as the light in the girl's eyes flickered out and I knew the little girl was dead.

I wiped the blood away with the back of my hand and stalked back over to the chair and flopped down. I could feel the blood racing quickly through my veins. Nerve endings were snapping. My vision seemed to become more acute. Every little detail of the room from the swirls of paint in the artwork on the walls, the fine weave of the linen on the tables leapt out at me. I took solace in studying them, disgusted with myself. I raked my fingers through my hair. The taste of the girl's blood mocked me. How could my very being be racing with intense pleasure when I had actively participated in the taking of her life? Oh God, what had I done?

Aro walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Well done, Edward."

He was amused. I scowled at him, my eyes filling with red hot hatred. Aro could sense the change in my physical being.

"Good, very good Edward. Use that anger, let her blood fill your mind and let go. Become the superior vampire I know you have the potential to be." Aro clapped his hand on my shoulder in what I'm sure was meant to be taken as a fatherly gesture. I waved his hand away, shuddering at the touch of his paper thin skin.

"Give it time Edward. You are going to be a fine addition to our family."

Aro smiled and walked back towards his brothers. Gianna returned to the room after disposing of the little girl's body. I noticed how she licked her lips, smiled lasciviously at me and walked across the room towards me. She was going to be a problem. She approached me and draped herself around the arm of the chair. She leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"That was lovely Edward. Hmmm… we just shared our first meal." She threw her head back in a throaty laughter. She ran her hand down my jaw and left it resting there. I jerked away from her touch. A small warning snarl issued forth from my throat.

"Don't touch me." I warned her. A thunderous clatter came from the hallway.

Her scent hit me before I saw her. Bella. She was running into the salon. My back was to the door. I only had seconds to think of what to do.

"Edward!" Bella screamed as she ran in. I knew she could see me sitting in the chair. Gianna moved in closer, insinuating herself almost practically into my lap.

"Get away from my husband, you bitch." Bella warned her. I raised my hand stopping her from saying anything else.

"Leave Bella. Don't come over here." I warned.

I could sense her getting closer. I was raging to dump Gianna out of my lap, run over to Bella, plunge my hands in her hair and kiss her. But I couldn't. She would see the new color of my eyes. Conflicting emotions raced through me. One minute I was in awe of Bella for escaping from that terrible stone room where I had left her, the next I was fearing for her life. I had to save her. I had to hurt her to do so. I raised my hand to Gianna's face and stroked her cheek. The same way I always did with Bella. Gianna smiled smugly at Bella.

Bella's voice cracked as she spoke. "Edward…what are you doing?" I could hear the pain, the confusion starting to creep into her voice. I winced as pain shot through me for doing this to her. She kept coming towards the chair.

"Bella, you don't want to do this." I started. She interrupted me.

"Do what Edward? Dump that bitch off your lap and take my husband out of this Hell? Because that's pretty much the only thing I see happening right now." Her anger was starting to flare up.

She was stubborn , my avenging angel. I knew I was going to have to play hardball. Aro, and the others watched with intense interest. With a brief snarl, I basically tossed Gianna to the side and was leapt in front of Bella within a second. Her eyes widened in horror. I knew she saw the red in my eyes. As a snarl tore from my throat, I grabbed Bella's arms and pulled her to me roughly. My mouth was on hers within an instant. I kissed her brutally. My lips punished hers and she became to whimper. I shoved my tongue in and let it savagely taste her. It was an invasion of the worst sort. I knew she could taste the blood in my mouth. I felt her stiffen, place her arms on my chest and she pushed herself away. My heart shattered in a million pieces when I saw the revulsion on her face.

Bella stared at me. Emotions ran riot across her stunning face. She slowly shook her head back and forth When she finally spoke to me, it was with a quiet whisper. "What have you done?"

She stood there, ready on the defensive. Jane had moved in closer, a small smile starting to spread on her face. I just stared at Bella. Time for the final crushing stroke.

"Bella, this is my life now." I simply stated. I knew those words would wound her. Her bottom lip trembled slightly. I watched her take a deep breath and turn to face Aro.

"You did this!" Bella spat at Aro. "How dare you? Why? Why did you do it?"

Aro just sat in his chair, fingers steepled under his chin. He studied Bella for a moment before speaking.

"Bella, my lovely child, it was a necessity. You and your family have put our power in a tenuous position. We are only re-instating ourselves to our rightful position." he explained to her. Comprehension dawned on Bella's face. I tried not to continue staring at her but I knew my last time with her was coming to an end. I wanted to memorize everything about her.

"So," Bella started. "Am I to remain here as well. Will the same thing happen to me?"

A small laugh came from Aro. "No my dear child, we need someone to be the messenger. You are free to go." He gestured towards the doorway. Bella knew it was more of a command. Bella walked toward me one last time.

She stood in front of me. All fury and fire. She glanced at Gianna who was once again my side.

"This isn't over Edward." She stared at me long and hard. I couldn't risk her dropping her shield to allow me to read her. I shook my head at her and let my hard gaze drop for just one second. I stared at her, silently pleading with her. A spark of understanding and promise past between us.

With one last look, she moved towards the door and left. I was stunned at the emptiness I felt. This time she was the one who walked away. Powerful grief washed through me. Pain so intense shook me from within.

So I have once again successfully become a monster. I'm responsible for the death of a little girl and I have broken the heart of the only person who ever made me feel whole. Yes, I deserve to be here. The hunger inside me flared. The need for more human blood.

Grimly I smiled at Gianna. "I need to hunt. I 'm sure you can show me around the city. Care to join me.?"

Gianna looped her arm through my extended one and started to lead me out into the night. Into the city of Volterra. To hunt.

Chapter Notes: Okay. Mission Accomplished. Edward is Volturri. Next chapter… Bella's POV. Send me some feedback…let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 7

Utter Darkness - Chapter 6

I ran into the main large room that Edward and I had been in when we first arrived. It was the only place I could think of when I came to. As impossible as it seemed to me, I had been unconscious and woke up laying on a huge slab of stone. Disorientation flooded me and it took me a moment to remember where I was. All I knew was that Edward and I had been separated. I could hear steps echoing down the hallway outside the large, locked wooden door. My mind raced. Someone was coming.

I quickly surveyed the room weighing my options for escape. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe I was about to do something as juvenile as hide behind the door when it opened. Still, it was all I had. I pushed myself up against the wall and could hear the bolt on the opposite side of the door being slid back. Once the visitor stepped in, I took a quick leap over the door and shot out into the hallway. I could pick up faint traces of Edward's scent. The smell of human blood was starting to interfere, and I found my hunger flaming in my throat. I pushed the hunger aside. My desire to find Edward was much stronger.

As Edward's scent got stronger, I started to yell out his name. My captors would have already spread the word where I was headed. I raced into the main salon. I stopped dead in my tracks. It took me a moment to register what I saw. All I could see from the back of chair was an unruly shock of bronze hair, those elegant, tapered fingers, lanky long legs that stretched out and crossed at the ankles. Edward was slumped down in the chair. But the worst part of what I saw was Gianna folding herself around him.

I growled at Gianna. "Get away from my husband, you bitch!" The guttural growls continued to roll out of my throat. Edward slowly raised his hand in a stopping motion, momentarily surprising me to stop. And then I heard his voice…. if my heart could still beat it would have stopped.

"Leave Bella. Don't come over here." His voice was all wrong, his scent was altered. I felt a slight panic starting to rise. My confusion pushed me forward. I took tentative steps towards him.

With one movement of his hand, he permanently stopped me. His fingers, the ones that loved me, gave me immense pleasure, held our daughter, reached up and stroked the cheek of the bitch in his lap. He touched her the way he touched me!

Furious anger raised it's snarling, spitting head in my brain.

I tried to regain my composure. My voice shook. "Edward,….what are you doing?" I took more steps towards the chair. His face. His glorious face. I had to see it. Another step closer.

"Bella, you don't want to do this." Edward's voice was flat, but ominous. I took another step forward, aware of all eyes on our little exchange. They were all here. Jane, Felix, Demetri. The worst of them all: Aro, Caius and Marcus sat at their table, bemused smiles on their faces. Vitriolic hate began to fill every fiber of my being.

"Do what Edward?" I managed to spit out. "Dump that bitch off your lap and take MY husband out of this Hell? Because that's pretty much the only thing I see happening right now!" My fists clenched tightly. I could feel my nails pressing crescents into my palms.

With a sudden startling movement, Edward almost unceremoniously dumped Gianna out of his lap. He took one leap and was standing in front of me, a demon straight out of hell. A demon with an angel's face. I tried to step back, recoiling in shock from the crimson of his once beautiful butterscotch eyes. His glare penetrated my soul, and his growl shook through me. I was stunned by the force of this terrible display. Next thing I knew I was pulled up roughly against his rock hard chest, his mouth raping mine. It was not a kiss of passion. It was ugly and tasted of human blood.

I shoved myself away from him. Quickly my shock was replaced by emotions that I never thought I would feel about Edward. Horror, revulsion, and the worst emotion…shame. I took a moment to catch my breath. I tried to make sense of all this. I had woken up to my worst nightmare.

It took me a few minutes to catch my breath. My hands clenched tightly and then released. It took me several times of repeating that same action to try and calm down, to process what had just happened. Slowly I lifted my head and looked at him.

His face was pure marble. Granite jaw, cheekbones pulled up tight towards glaring crimson eyes. His mouth was thin. It was no longer a mouth made for kisses. It was flat, thin, and horrid. I found my voice and asked him one question.

"What have you done?"

I watched as he glanced back toward Gianna, a small smile given to her. He spread his arms wide to include all those eyes who had been steadily watching this freak show unfold.

"Bella, this is my life now." He uttered.

And with that beautiful voice, the one who made the same promises to me, he might as well have nailed the last nail into my coffin. Blinding fury filled me. I spun to face the elders who sat at their tribunal table.

"You did this! How dare you! Why?!? Why did you do it?" I screamed at Aro.

The bastard just sat there. Quietly pointing his index fingers under his chin so that it almost resembled the old "here is the church…" game I used to play with my own mother.

"Bella, my lovely child, it was a necessity." Aro calmly stated. My mind was becoming numb as he explained further on how we had placed them in jeopardy by undermining their rule. I could only stare at Edward. I did not recognize him. Surely they had poisoned him somehow. Perhaps almost the same way they had poisoned me.

When Aro finished his explanation , I had only one question for him.

"So am I to remain here as well? Will the same thing happen to me?" I demanded. I noticed that Edward looked quickly away. I was becoming more puzzled by his behavior.

Aro's ominous chuckle reverberated lightly off the stone in the room. "No my dear child, we need someone to be our messenger! You are free to go."

He made a grand sweeping gesture towards the entrance. I knew I was not to remain. I also knew that Edward was not leaving with me. His ties here were ones that I alone could not break. Nothing would ever break our bond. I was mad, I was lost, I was very unsure of what to do next. But I knew whatever I did, I had to save Edward.

I walked towards him never breaking my eye contact with him. I walked up closely to him. Tilted my head up to his like the way I always did to receive his kisses. My eyes closed minutely and then snapped open full of fury. I let my anger out on him.

"This isn't over Edward!" I barked at him. His gaze was locked into mine. Then for one brief second something passed over his eyes, a look that was meant for me. I felt my breath catch in my throat. He was protecting me. Not only me, but our daughter and family too. I had to do the only thing I could for all of us. I had to walk away.

I glanced at him one last time. My eyes almost seem to film over. Now I knew and fully understood the sacrifice he made for me almost a year ago. We had to live a lie again to protect all we held dear. So many lives at stake. With a final glance, I turned a walked away from him.

As I passed by the elders at their long table, turned out with the finest china and glassware never to be used, I glared at them. Jane moved closer to Aro and I swore she would have her share of retribution. It was hard not to turn back and glance at Edward. But there were more lives at stake than just mine and his. We had a whole family to protect.

I knew there was only one place to go now. Back home. Back home to Forks to my daughter and the one person who would help give me the strength to fight for my husband. Jacob.

I almost stumbled my way through the echoing stone chambers of the Volturi. I managed to find my way back to the reception lobby.

The Volturi guard lined all passageways. It took me several minutes of winding through corridor after corridor that the way they looked finally began to register in my brain.

"Alice!" I thought to myself. "I must tell Alice!"

The receptionist was still there. She politely thanked me for my visit as I was leaving. I barked out a mad, delirous laugh. Laughter bordering on crying. Only I couldn't cry tears anymore. It didn't lessen the emotion though. I pushed my way out those heavy wooden doors. As strong as a vampire that I was, to push those doors open was to cause them to close on my love and my life. They were the heaviest doors I ever had to pass through.

--------------------------

I pushed my way out of those rough hewn stone doors, breathing in gulps of fresh air to remove the fetid stench that had clouded my lungs for so long.

I rambled towards the car and remembered that Edward had the keys. Damn it. I knew that my hunger would no longer go abated, so I rushed into the dense woods near by. I welcomed the natural instinct of the hunt. I was in control in this situation. I used the diversion to slow my mind. I needed strength to figure out what my next move was.

I took my fill of some of the abundant wildlife in the copse of trees. I was thankful for the removal of the blood taste that Edward had left in my mouth. Just thinking of what he had done had me reeling again. I debated over and over in my mind whether I had imagined the one moment that passed between us before I left.

No. I didn't imagine it. He was my life. I wasn't giving up that easily. Whatever it took to rescue him, I would do it.

The implication of what Edward had done began to sink in as the blood from the animals nourished my thirst. It cleared the haze of whatever poison had tainted that cup of blood that I had accepted from Jane.

Full, almost to the point of gluttony, I raced back to the pension to pack everything I needed. I was going home to my family. Not only the Cullen's but to Charlie and Billy Black as well. Forks was my home, my family. No one could stand in the way of us when we were together.

As I rounded the corner of the pension, I spied a strange car parked outside. I became wary immediately and slowly stole up the steps to the front door. The door jerked open surprising me.

"Bella!" Alice shouted, launching herself at me, throwing her arms around me. I collapsed into my sister's arms and began to tremble.

"Sshhh. Shhh." She whispered, stroking my hair. I looked up into the worried faces of Jasper and Carlisle. I could only manage a few words.

"They've got Edward. The Volturi. They've got Edward."


	7. Chapter 8

Utter Darkness - Chapter 7

Alice helped me up to my feet. "Carlisle!" I whispered, my breath exhaling in a rush. He stood like a beacon of strength. His eyes, so full of compassion, touched me. He would put aside all of his questions to make sure I was okay first.

I moved from within the safety of Alice's embrace to the warmth and strength of Carlisle's arms. He folded me into his chest and I lay my cheek there, drawing comfort from the one person who knew Edward the best. I was surprised at the amount of remarkable restraint my father-in-law was exercising considering what I had just told them.

I started to feel calm. My family was here. I recognized the sense of well being immediately. I turned my face to look at Jasper. A sad small smile crossed my face for him. He came over, took my hand and laid it on his chest near his heart. Peace washed over me. "Thank you", I managed to whisper. We stood like that for a moment. Carlisle holding me, Jasper holding my hand to his chest and Alice, my lovely sister Alice, hovering around all of us. It was an unspoken need. They knew I needed some time to collect myself. After a few silent but heavy minutes passed, I lifted my head, and turned to Alice.

"Alice! You're here!" I almost shouted. "Tell me what happened! What did you see?"

Confusion crossed over Alice's pixie like face. She scrunched her delicate eyebrows in towards her nose. She began to shake her head back and forth, causing her spiky dark hair to sway in response. Alice grimaced.

"That's just it, Bella" She paused for moment. "I don't know what happened." She looked down at her feet and then after a brief moment she spoke again. Her words tumbled out in rapid succession.

"You were there! I lost sight of you and Edward the minute you entered the Volturi Compound!" Alice's voice was full of frustration. She didn't know. All this time, she didn't know.

Jasper sensed Alice's turmoil and quickly came to her side and wrapped a very protective arm around her. That wonderful protective gesture stabbed at my heart. That was exactly something Edward would do for me. No more. Grief hit me once again.

"Bella," Jasper began, "How come you don't know what happened? Did they separate you and Edward?"

I started to shake my head. I didn't know how to answer that question. I walked away from the protective circle of my family. I spied something white laying across the back of a chair and made my way towards it.

"That's just it Jasper! I don't know. Yes, No…? I can't remember what happened!"

I picked up the rectangle of white from the chair. It was the towel Edward had used after he had gotten out of the shower. I automatically pulled the towel up to my face. I inhaled deeply. Ah, the smell of Edward. Edward after loving me. A brief momentary flash of that last moment of passion between us played out in my mind, only to be rudely interrupted by the ugliness of his last kiss, the last glance at those foul crimson eyes.

I heard an audible gasp behind me.

"Oh Bella!" Alice rushed to my side, slammed her tiny, lithe body into me and pulled me into the desperate crush of her arms. She saw my memory. She felt the pain. I was never more glad to have Alice as my sister than right now.

Jasper and Carlisle came closer to us. They were both a little wary. Jasper reached out to touch Alice and calm infused the both of us. Jasper saw the look of pain on Alice's lovely elfin face.

"Alice, what is it?" he quietly asked her. She pulled back and separated herself from me. I didn't want her to let go. But the truth had to come out.

Alice looked at Jasper and Carlisle, so afraid to tell them the truth. So I did. I told them.

"Edward has turned to the Volturi." Those words hung there suspended in the air….

I might as well had just walked up and slapped the both of them.

"Carlisle, he's drinking human blood again." I simply stated.

"How do you know Bella?" Jasper asked me. I breathed out a heavy sigh.

"His eyes, Jasper. They were crimson."

Carlisle and Jasper shot a look at one another. Alice and I quickly glanced at each other and then back at the both of them wondering what had just transpired.

"Carlisle? What is it?" I asked him. He and Jasper traded another look. I watched as Carlisle took a deep breath and tried to compose his face. I started to feel a little scared. Scared for Edward.

"Bella, you have to try to remember every detail for me, okay?" Carlisle asked me.

I nodded. I wasn't sure how much I fully remembered. I thought long and hard to remember the details for them.

"Alice, how much did you see of Edward and I before you lost your vision?" I asked her.

She paused for a moment. "Honestly Bella, You and Edward weren't really the ones I was trying to concentrate on. I've been trying to get a read on Aro. It's been so frustrating that I've been getting nothing. Plus you and Edward were doing some pretty private things…I couldn't…I just…" She stammered.

I was taken aback for a moment. Then I was a little embarrassed. It was one of those times that if I were still human, I would be blushing scarlet.

Carlisle encouraged me to tell them what I could remember. I looked at all their faces and took a deep breath before starting. Jasper moved closer to me and I felt calm again.

"Edward and I had arrived here to find an invitation waiting on the table for us. Alice, that was when he called you. The last time he talked to you. I found the invitation. We decided we had better hurry, so we changed clothes and headed into the city."

"We arrived at the Volturi compound and went inside." I paused for a moment, reaching for Jasper's hand. He quickly took it and Alice came to the other side of me. I remembered that huge door opening to the tastefully decorated lobby, Edward and I walking hand in hand towards the reception desk.

"Anyway, we got to the receptionist. Edward handed her the invitation. She called someone on the phone and then she took us to an elevator." I turned and looked at Alice.

"It was a new girl Alice, Gianna was no longer there. Well, she was, but I'll get to that later." Alice's golden eyes widened. I continued on.

"Edward and I took the elevator and when the doors opened, we could hear music and we followed it to a large room. Carlisle, it was bizarre! It looked like some sort of cabaret and there were humans there!" Surprise crossed over Carlisle and Jasper's face.

"After a moment we were greeted by Jane." I took no pains to hide the dislike in my voice. "Immediately I pulled my shield up around Edward and I." Carlisle could sense that I was getting to something that was upsetting.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and nodded for me to continue. "Go on Bella, you are doing fine." I smiled at him wanly. I took another deep breath.

"Jane lead us to a table. She poured some blood into two goblets. One for Edward, one for me. Edward was starting to get testy so I told him that one sip wouldn't hurt." I started to shake. Alice moved in closer and held me up in her strong arms. She stroked my hair. With a small, tiny voice I told them the last thing I remembered at that point.

"I took a sip of the blood. It was animal. A few seconds passed and I suddenly started shaking violently. I remember the look of horror that crossed Edward's face. Alice, It was awful. Then nothing. Just darkness. When I came to I was in a different room on some kind of stone slab, and Edward was gone." I turned my head into Alice's shoulder for comfort. I could feel her placing comforting kisses on my head and making shushing noises.

Carlisle gasped. "You were unconscious? But Bella, we can't sleep…."

"I know!" I cut him off. "But I was not able to save him…I couldn't…" my breath started to hitch and Alice grabbed me tighter.

Jasper asked me if I was okay and I just clung to Alice, pulling strength from her. Jasper and Carlisle began to move away to have a conversation and I stopped them.

"Wait…there's more you need to know. I had a chance to escape out of that room. I found Edward in that main salon." I shuddered at the memory. As long as I live, I will never forget that disparaging image of Gianna and Edward. It was burned into the back of my retinas, playing a constant loop in my head over an over. I kept going, the story beginning to spill forth faster.

"Gianna, the old receptionist, Alice remembers her, she was there. With Edward." I saw Jasper and Carlisle exchange a sudden surprised glance with one another. "Carlisle, he…he…wouldn't leave. I tried to move towards him and he leapt in front of me and snarled at me. It was terrifying. Never has Edward done anything like that. That's when I noticed the color of his eyes. He grabbed me and kissed me and I could taste the blood."

Carlisle was now becoming visibly upset. "Where were Aro, and the others?" he asked me.

"They were there in the room. They watched everything. I was so mad I wanted to kill them. I could only ask why."

"What was their answer Bella?" Jasper tensed, waiting for my reply.

"It's payback Jasper. For the last time we all saw each other. They said we usurped some of their power and bringing Edward into their fold is a powerful way to send a message that they will not be stopped. They let me go. To quote Aro… I'm the messenger."

A moment of quiet passed and then a thunderous storm broke out in that tiny pension. It was the first time I had ever seen the full fury of my father-in-law's temper. His hand gripped the back of the closest chair and within a second he snapped it into pieces, disintegrating it. Jasper grabbed him by the arm to calm him down.

Alice resumed her calming ministrations to me and I must admit, I was relieved for them to be here.

"Bella, do you think they have someone there that can block Alice's visions.?" Carlisle asked me after speaking with Jasper for a moment. I nodded.

"Now I'm sure of it Carlisle. I just remembered something about the Volturi guard that escorted me out. I saw their faces Alice! They are just like Nahuel. They are half vampire children from the Amazon. Children with same powers as Renesmee.

The impact of this statement took a moment to absorb. Everyone remembered the powers that Nessie had. She could reflect your thoughts. Thus, she had a shield almost like mine.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "That's why Alice couldn't see what Aro was up to. The guard acted as a complete blanket over his thoughts!" Carlisle began to pace within the confines of the very small room.

"It's obvious that Aro kept his promise to visit Joham. The Amazon. Bella, this makes sense as to what happened to you! As a doctor, I've read many research articles about natural botanicals in the Amazon that aid in healing diseases, promoting well health, and even the various new poisons being discovered that we have no record of previously! Bella, they poisoned you. By rendering you unconscious, they were able to get to Edward."

Jane. That was all that went through my mind at the moment. With me out of the way, there was no one able to protect Edward. My heart wrenched in my chest and another whole wave of grief crested through me. She must have tortured him. The hell she must have put him through to get him to drink human blood again.

Carlisle and Jasper started talking to one another animatedly. They were discussing all of our current options. Finally it seemed as if they had reached a decision through their heated discussion.

"Alice," Carlisle began. "Call home. Let Esme know what is happening. Jasper and I are going to see Aro. You and Bella stay here."

Both Alice and I began to object, but Jasper walked over to Alice and took her hands in his. Her objections died in her throat. "Alice, We need you to protect Bella. She's not safe here. We have to get her home, but we need to see for ourselves what we are up against."

I looked to Carlisle. "Edward?" It was the only thing I asked.

"Bella, we will try to see him, I promise. But, I 'm not sure what we're facing. I think we may have an all out war coming." Carlisle frankly admitted.

Subdued, I nodded and quickly hugged them both. "Be careful!"

Jasper and Carlisle said their goodbyes. Jasper and Alice held each other tightly, the unspoken communication between them speaking volumes. With one last touch, we walked them to the door and watched them get into the car and drive away.


	8. Chapter 9

Utter Darkness - Chapter 8

Alice closed the door. We both looked at each other for a moment. She grasped my hand for a second and then let go. She walked over to her backpack that had been tossed into a chair in the corner. She unzipped it and pulled out her cell phone.

"I need to let everyone know what's going on Bella." She hit the speed dial and waited for an answer from the other side of the world. I decided to change out of the dirty, stained dress that I had been wearing. I slipped into the bedroom and rummaged through my suitcase finding comfortable jeans and an old tee shirt of Edward's The shirt was huge on me but I needed it right now. I slipped out of the dress and threw it in the trash. It was a shame to throw it away because I remember the day I bought it thinking how much Edward would like it. Now it had become nothing but a filthy reminder.

I pulled my hair out of the elastic, grabbed my brush and started to violently brush my hair. The harder I ran the brush through, the more static built up and my hair was a wild uncontrollable nebulous by the time I was done. I quickly wet my hands in the sink and used them to smooth my hair down. I threw a headband in my hair to get it out of my face.

I washed my face quickly. I looked in the mirror. Seeing the look on the face staring back at me scared me. I knew _that_ girl. I knew her all too well. She was the same girl who walked through almost everyday of school in a state of somnambulism, pieces of her missing. A big gaping hole where her heart should have been. That girl had come back. I snapped te light off and walked hoping that girl would stay in the mirror.

I walked back into the sitting room and Alice was talking animatedly on the phone. I could hear the voice on the other end clearly all the way over here.

"He did what?!" I heard the disbelief in Rosalie's voice. "She did not….that bitch! No one does that to my sister! I'm going to come over there and rip that bitch limb from limb. No better yet, I'll hold her down and let Bella do it."

Rosalie's tirade brought a smile to my face. All those times that Rosalie intimidated me, and now here she was, my sister and my biggest champion. I could just imagine her stamping her foot like she does when she gets mad, golden eyes flashing with anger, swinging her glorious curtain of blonde hair over one shoulder with an impatient flick of her hand. Alice turned and saw me standing there. She rolled her eyes and handed me the phone.

"She wants to talk to you." I took the phone from Alice.

"Hey Rose." I said as I put the phone to my ear.

"Baby sister-- you hang in there! They aren't going to get away with this. No one crosses the Cullen family." Rose reassured me. Rosalie could be easy on the eyes, but she was a she-devil when it came to protecting her family.

"I love you too Rose. Does Nessie know?" I had to ask that painful question. I just was prepared to have to tell her yet.

"No Bella. But it's going to be hard keeping it from her. You know her and her freaky gift."

"That's what I was afraid of. Can I talk to her?" I asked. I could hear some shuffling around in the background and the sound of a door being opened.

"Hold on. I'll get her Bella. Be strong, Okay?" I was touched by Rosalie's concern for me. I waited for a couple of minutes and then I heard the sweetest voice fill my soul.

"Mommy?" I could picture her bronze curls, the same shade as Edward's. My arms ached to hold her right now. To put my nose to her throat and just smell her, feel her little arms tightening around me. I knew I had to get back home. But I was torn. I couldn't leave Edward right now.

"Hi baby! How are you?" I tried to sound cheerful. I think maybe I overdid it a bit.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Where's Daddy?" Nessie's worried voice caused my hear to constrict and Alice could see me grimace. She grabbed my hand again giving me the support I needed.

"Oh honey, he's with Carlisle and Uncle Jasper right now. I just wanted to call you to let you know that we should be home soon." I hated lying to her.

"Okay. I miss you Mommy."

I knew I wasn't going to be able to stay on the phone much longer. "Give Jacob a big hug for me okay?" I heard her childish giggle and the day brightened for just one moment.

"Bye baby. You keep listening to Esme and Aunt Rose. Be good love. I'll talk to you soon." I shut my eyes and took a moment to breathe, pray, something. I wanted her to remain untouched by this ugliness for a little while longer.

"I love you too Mommy. Give Daddy a kiss for me!" I wrenched the phone away and handed it back to Alice. I put my hand to my mouth to stop the grief from escaping. I walked over and threw myself down on the small sofa, pulling my legs up under my chin. I couldn't fold like a house of cards. Not now. My daughter needed me. And I needed her father. It took me a few minutes sitting there in Edward's old shirt, looking around the room just trying to absorb the the whole surreal feel to the situation.

I made up my mind at that point that the girl in the mirror was not coming back.

I was Bella, wife of Edward Cullen, mother of Renesmee. My family was my first and only priority and whatever it took, we would be together again as a family.

Alice finished talking to Emmett getting reassurances that they would take every precautionary measure to remain safe. She hung up after a flurry of goodbyes. She slid her phone into the back pocket of her jeans and sat down on the sofa next to me.

"You okay?"

I turned to look at her. "I don't know Alice. I feel kind of numb."

One side of her mouth quirked upward. "I can't imagine how you feel Bella. I just remember how you looked that last time you and Edward were separated. This is different though. You seem, for lack of a better word, _determined._

"Alice, this affects so many more people than just me and Edward. I also know that deep in his heart he had no choice. Those last minutes together in that horrible room, his awful eyes, something passed between us."

Alice's curiosity prompted me to go one. "He was standing there telling me lies. I'm sure of it. I got the courage to look him dead in the eyes and as much as that crimson color repulsed me, I saw a flicker of something. It …Gah! I can't be imagining can I? I could swear he was pleading with me to go. I could tell that he loved me. Does that make sense?"

Alice silently bemused things over. "I can't bear to be apart from Jasper. And if what you and Edward feel for one another is anything half as strong as the bond Jazz and I share -- yeah I understand."

We both sat there for a moment, quiet and letting our words sink in. I let go of knees and in in a sudden movement I threw my arms around Alice.

"I love you Alice. I'm so glad you are my sister. I don't think I can get through this without you."

"Geez Bella! You don't have to get all sloppy on me."

And in that one moment I did the only thing I could. I burst out laughing. The sound of it shocked Alice. But then the giggles started coming from her as well. I started to laugh louder and harder. Pretty soon she and I were in hysteric, the emotion of the day working itself out through fits of laughter.

We had just calmed down when the door opened and Jasper and Carlisle walked in. We stopped immediately. Carlisle's face was dark and grim.

"Did you see Edward?" I demanded as I jumped to my feet.

"What's going on Carlisle?" Alice asked at the same time.

We could tell that it wasn't good. Carlisle walked over to me and took my hands in his.

"Bella, Listen to me."

My breath started to hitch. I knew I was going to hear something I didn't want to. I was staring at his hands in mine. He place one of his hands under my chin and raised my face to look up at him.

"Bella, we couldn't see him. He had left. He was hunting. Apparently this Gianna has a very unique gift. A very powerful gift of persuasion."

His words hammered through me. I remembered the way Edward caressed Gianna's face.

I felt like screaming.

Jasper came over to me and wrapped me in a protective hug. "Bells, well get him back -- I promise." I sagged against him hoping his words were true.

"Carlise? Did you meet with Aro?" Alice asked. I watched as Carlisle took a moment to compose his answer. I had already seen a display of his temper and I felt it was taking everything within him to control himself.

"No." His answer was so final. So bleak. I could see the war of emotions crossing his face at that moment. His only reply after that cut through all of us with hard, cold precision.

"They took my son. We take them down."

I took only a second for us to load everything into the car. We were headed home to Forks. The one place where we could plan and be safe. My heart wrenched as we passed out of the gates of Volterra.

"Good Bye my love." I whispered to myself. "I will be back to get you."

My promise hung silently in the car, driving my strength. I sat in the front with Carlisle. As I looked at his hardened face lit up by the lights of the dashboard, I knew he had finally been pushed to his limit.

His earlier words rang in my ears. We were headed for war.

***

My family raced to pack the car. I snorted to myself.

"My family." I whispered to no one in particular. Except maybe to God.

I was pretty sure that I had finally made sure that my soul no longer existed in a state of jeopardy. It had become permanently irreparable.

I had turned my back on them. The ones who loved me the most. I watched Jasper and Carlisle moving faster that the human eye could discern. Alice and Bella also kept running back and forth, adding things to the car.

I watched them from a safe promontory. I was concealed by the shadows. She was leaving. Bella was leaving. My heart took solace that she would be safe. I tried not to think about Nessie and was glad that Bella would be home soon. I didn't envy Bella the task of revealing to our daughter of the monster I had so willingly embraced and had become.

I started to to feel the pull to feed again.

Ah, Gianna. She had wicked ways of crawling inside my mind and driving the hunger. I pulled my gray cloak up over my head, shielding my eyes from the bright moonlight.

I turned to my vampire companion signaling that I was ready.

I never looked back.


	9. Chapter 10

Utter Darkness - Chapter 9

A/N: Babbles, my fan fiction whoremonger! Thanks Babe! Your support and fantastic ideas helped to make this chapter possible. And you say you have no imagination……

SMUT WARNING…Evil Edward is going through some very subtle changes due to the human blood…

______________________________________________________________________

I followed Gianna into the streets of the city. We were hunting yet again. Ever since the human blood started to flow through my veins, it was if I was a newborn again. The desire, the need, the flames that flared up in my throat was a hunger that I could no longer deny. I had no power to overcome it. Not while Gianna was around. I began to understand why Aro had set Gianna as my constant companion.

During Gianna's turning she had aquired a very unique gift. She had the powerful gift of persuasion. When she wasn't around me, I felt in control. At least as much as I could given the circumstances. Aro was now sending her to me at all times. She would come near and I would feel the desire to feed fire up within seconds. She would always smile that mysterious half smile and I would find myself looking for my grey cloak. My obsessive need for human blood was becoming second nature.

We would roam the streets, searching for the undesirable elements that made the human condition unbearable at times. Gianna had a penchant for feeding on the psychotic, sadistic, and the most morally bankrupt humans she could find. It was a game to her. A game that was more vicious and sadistic then they were. My curiosity was peaked by her preferences. Once before in my life, that was all I had chosen to feed upon as well. I had barely spoken more than several words to Gianna and I found myself asking her why as we slowly stalked through an alley in quiet pursuit of prey.

"It's a story best shared somewhere else, Edward." she hastily whispered as she caught sight of her victim ducking into a run down building. "Are you coming?"

I hesitated. "Fine." she muttered. "I'll be sure to save you some." And with that she headed into the building. I stood waiting in the alley, pushing myself up against the wall, trying to blend into the shadows. I waited a moment longer and went inside after her. The desire overwhelmed my soul once again. I moved quietly over rough wooden floors, marred by scrapes left from furniture used years ago. I moved from room to room until I could hear Gianna. I moved through the run down kitchen, down a long hallway and pushed open a door leading into the bedroom. The rusty hinges squealed from years of misuse. Neither Gianna nor her prey seemed to hear my entrance.

Laying on the old mattess on the bed was a young woman who if she had been a little more well fed, she would have been quite stunning. Instead, fragile hip bones protruded as well as bony shoulders. Her skin was pale, translucent and stretched tightly across her skeletal rib bones. Gianna had removed her clothes and was gently kissing the young woman, lulling her into a sensual haze of pleasure. Her gift of persuasion was keenly intense when projected on humans. She could persuade them to do anything.

I stood transfixed, the blood in my veins roaring to life. Gianna slowly ran her long, pale fingers through the woman's matted, dirty blonde hair. She pushed her hair away from the woman's neck and shoulders. It hung down like a curtain down the side of the bed. I watched as Gianna blew light breaths of air into her ear, causing light goosebumps to raise up on the woman's skin. Her nipples tightened and Gianna's snakelike tongue slid out from between her lips and traced a delicate wet line down the woman's neck to her tiny, almost non-existent breasts. Gianna moved over the woman and positioned herself in between her thighs.

Shock rendered me inactive. I had never seen another vampire do such a thing while feeding. I was frozen, mesmerized and found that I couldn't move. My breathing picked up a bit, nervous, shallow breaths. I was slipping out of my well defined boundaries of what was right and what was wrong. I realized that Gianna was using her gift on me at the same time as well. She willed me to stand there. To watch her toy with her prey. She was worthy of the Volturi.

Small moans of ecstasy began to come forth from the young woman on the bed. Gianna's fingers grazed her breasts with her talon sharp nails, drawing tiny rivulets of blood. The drops would ooze up ruby red, bead, and then gently slide down the curve of the breast. The smell of the blood hit me full force. My body tightened, coiled and anxious. I watched as Gianna took one long lick from the underside of the woman's breast, over her nipple and and pulled up so I could see the blood glistening on her tongue. She ran her tongue over her sharp vampire teeth and smiled a slow, wicked, carnal smile. Gianna's glanced up at me from under arched eyebrows, gauging my reaction. She ran her fingers around the woman's nipple, slick with blood and tugged and pulled on it, causing the woman under her to begin to writhe. Her hips began to undulate of their own accord. Gianna licked her fingers clean and began to move her way down the woman's body.

Gianna traced the tip of her sharp pointed tongue down the woman's concave abdomen, running a quick loop through her navel, causing the woman to reach up and grasp Gianna by the hair . Gianna delicately extricated herself from the woman's grip, cooing and purring at her alternately trying to calm her down. Gianna placed one hand on one of the woman's thighs, and then the other. She parted her legs and opened her sex up. The woman was shiny slick with desire. Gianna ran her fingers through each fold, opening it up like some succulent flower. Gianna smiled as she looked at me. She could tell that this was beginning to affect me.

"Have you ever tasted their blood at the moment of the "little death" Edward?" she asked me. The woman moaned again, and Gianna silenced her by slipping two fingers into the her, stroking her, bringing forth more fluid. Gianna's fingers were coated slick, and were getting wetter each time she pulled her fingers out and then pushed them back in again in. The woman's hips pumped against the ministrations of Gianna's fingers. I just kept watching, my breathing beginning to come faster. The whimpers from the young woman, the smell of the blood and sex were getting to me.

Images of Bella during our most intimate moments flooded my thoughts, and my body reacted accordingly. Blood flowed, filling me, making me hard. I was disgusted with myself for an all too human reaction. It was so wrong, but so beguiling at the same time. I imagined Bella on that bed, my tongue opening her, gently stroking it up through her wet, slick folds only to come to rest on the epicenter of her. I closed my eyes, seeing my Love, remembering her, the way she would thrash, grip my hair and keen my name over and over again as I pressed my tongue against her hard, circling, sucking, driving her to her finish. She would shatter and I would plunge my tongue inside her to lengthen her climax, to drink her fluids, relishing the taste of her filling my mouth.

I heard Gianna whisper, "Edward, she's close…". I stumbled close to the bed. I dropped on my knees and gripped the woman's hair in my hands, clearing the way to her throat. I watched as the heartbeat throbbed hypnotically in the hollow of her throat. Her breath was coming fast, and she was bucking her hips into Gianna's face. Gianna was devouring her. I heard Gianna utter the last command.

"NOW!" Gianna bit down, sinking her teeth in. My teeth closed down on the softest part of the woman's throat. As her blood hit the back of my throat, the blood was the sweetest I had ever tasted. It was dizzying. I was actually tasting the "Little Death".

The sounds of the woman began to die down as we drained her life from her. I pulled away, pleasure more intense than I had ever felt before. I stumbled away from the bed, unable to look back. My body shuddered in reaction to the blood. In the deep recesses of my mind I could hear the echo of Bella's voice, a voice chanting my name over and over again, filling me again with intense loneliness. I ached for her.

I heard the death rattle slip from the poor woman's lips. I turned and she was like a wax effigy. Translucent skin, prominent veins and bones. Nothing but an empty husk. But the look on her face was permanently locked in that of absolute pleasure and desire.

"Delicious." was all that Gianna said as she disengaged herself from the pitiful, sad corpse on the bed. She walked over to me and pressed herself up against me. I could still smell the blood in her mouth. I felt her hand snake down the front of me and she grasped my erection through my trousers. Fury flooded me immediately.

Instinct took over and I grabbed her by her arm, and with a quick spin I had her arm behind her back, and spun her around and pulled her back up against me tightly, my other hand poised on her throat. I applied extreme pressure to the arm I had twisted up behind her back.

"Fucking touch me again," I hissed, "And I will personally tear you limb from limb with the greatest pleasure I have ever experienced in my life." I knew I was hurting her, but I didn't care. She was nothing but a predator. A pawn. I had no feelings either way whether I killed her or not. Gianna began to wince and a look of pain and fear crossed her face. I let go and shoved her across the room with disgust.

She landed just like a cat that had been tossed up into the air. She straightened up her clothes and glared at me.

"How long do you think you can resist it Edward? I saw your reaction. You were caught up in it too."

I turned my back to her. She voiced exactly the thing I was most worried about. After my reaction tonight, how long would I be able to maintain my vow to Bella. My heart knew there would never be another. My body was all too willing to betray me. The hurtful emotions and absolute confusion filled me with shame.

I had come too close. I had to exercise stronger will. Even though I knew that I would probably never see Bella again, we had made our vows before family and God, and I would not let that part of my soul die.

I threw the hood of my cloak up and stalked back to my lonely, solitary room at the Volturi compound. Gianna knew better than to follow me.

____________________________________________________________________

Whew! I had to do that with Gianna to show what a bitch she is. She is evil, wicked and deserves a bad end.

Edward…ah my love…I'm not done torturing you yet.

Drop me a review…I know it was a short chapter, but I hear the Cullens calling me…..

XOXO! Jules


	10. Chapter 11

Utter Darkness - Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, here is where I start to explore other members of the Cullen Family. Who loves Carlisle the most? Yeah, we get to see him through Esme's eyes…only those who love you the most will hurt with you during your deepest moments of pain….

___________________________________________________________________

BPOV

The drive through the winding roads of Washington lulled me into a state of comfort. All though I had spent a large majority of my life in Phoenix, this was where I really belonged. I was born in Forks, Washington. I married my husband here. My daughter was born here. My mother was the only one who could not handle living in Forks. She packed up , left my father Charlie, and took me to Phoenix. From the damp, dark, green, wet forests to sun baked, dry, hot Arizona.

Renee. Oh my God. What was I going to tell Renee about Edward? All that time that I resisted marrying Edward. What a waste. If I had to do over, I would have eloped the first night he proposed to me. My heart tugged in my chest and I breathed out a heavy sigh. Carlisle looked over at me, the concern on his face replaced momentarily by a smile. Jasper and Alice sat in the back of the Mercedes, Alice coiled up under Jasper's arm leaning into his chest, his arm around her shoulders. He was lightly tugging at her spiky black hair with his fingers. Alice's eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful, almost asleep. It was quiet in the car. Nothing but the sound of the hypnotic spin of the tires on the pavement.

Alice lurched forward out of Jasper's arms, gasping for air. "NO! EDWARD!"

Carlisle slammed on the brakes. We were all jolted forward by the force of the sudden stop. Jasper pulled Alice back into the safety of his arms.

"Alice, what is it?" he worried.

Carlisle turned around in his seat to get a good look at Alice. He reached out and took Alice's hands in his. "Alice, tell us, what did you see?"

It took a couple moments for Alice's breathing to return to normal. She frantically looked around the cab of the car. Her sad, terrified eyes spoke volumes.

"You saw him. Didn't you?" I asked her quietly. "It's bad, isn't it?" Alice took a moment to compose herself. She sunk her head into her tiny delicate hands. Jasper rubbed her back up and down gently, reassuring her. We all began to felt calm. I was certain that I was not going to make it through this without Jasper. I was buoyed by the sense of love and family for a moment. I looked at their faces. Their pain was as deep as mine.

"Damn it Edward" I silently cursed to myself. My family, _our _family was hurting. I was so bone shaking angry at him right now. It was such a new emotion for me in regards to Edward. Alice raised her face up from the shelter of her hands.

"Bella….I'm so sorry." she began. Carlisle shifted in his seat. He was preparing for the worst. I think that is when the absolute fear of the whole situation hit home. I began to shake. Shock. I was finally going into shock. The shivers racked my body. Carlisle immediately grabbed me and pulled me close, wrapping me in his granite like arms.

He whispered in my ear, stroking my hair all the same time, just saying the same thing over and over again. "Shhhh, shhh Bella. He's going to fine. We'll get him back. Don't worry."

I allowed myself to collapse against him. We all remained quiet for several moments. Jasper quieting and comforting Alice, me clinging to Carlisle, knowing that if I could cry, I would have soaked his shirt by now.

Alice finally pulled away from Jasper. "You ready?" she asked me. I nodded and we grabbed each other's hands.

Alice took a deep breath, composing her thoughts. I let her take her time. I supposed I wasn't quite ready to hear what she had to say, but I thought to myself that you just can't run forever.

"Carlisle, he's killing for pleasure now." she stated simply. The horror of it cut through to the bone. My head began to swim. Edward….oh god…Edward. My anger flared through me red hot and acidic. I closed my eyes. I saw him, my Edward, so clearly. The magnificent bronze hair, the deep, velvet golden eyes, the feel of his hard chest laced with the same shade of bronze hair, his crooked smile, the long , lovely fingers that played my lullaby for me, his laugh, his kisses, his love…. All destroyed by the Volturri.

I was snapped out of my reverie by the sudden acceleration of the car. Carlilse raced through the roads, finally making the turn to home. As we pulled up closer, all the lights were ablaze in the house. I was frantic to find my way to Renesmee. To my daughter, the best of Edward and myself. The bond that would always keep us tied to one another.

I sought solace in her dimpled, toddler arms. We pulled into the garage and Carlisle was out of the car in a flash. He raced up the stairs not saying a word to any of us.

_____________________________________________________

Esmee POV

I heard the whine of the garage door opening. He was home. Carlisle was home. I hated being separated from him for long periods of time. I took Renesmee out of my lap and handed her to Rosalie. I pulled myself up off the floor. I straightened my skirt out, smoothed my hair down and waited. I was always anxious to see him.

Carlisle came through the doorway from the stairwell to the garage. His face was glowering. I made eye contact with him briefly, offered him a smile and he just breezed past me. He climbed the staircase two stairs at a time and I heard him throw open the door to his office. I quickly ascended the stairs in search of him. I got to the floor of the house that his office was located on. Quietly walking down the hall, I could hear him rummaging through cabinets, muttering quietly all the while to himself.

I stopped in the doorframe. His hands were resting on his desk, his head hung down in a form of submission, like he was looking for answers on the desktop. I watched his beautiful, healing hands clench tightly, relax and then clench again. I was taken aback by the absolute terrifying beauty of him. I longed to cross the room and run my fingers through his blonde hair, brush his cheek with kisses, pull him close to me. I waited for him to acknowledge me in the door.

"Es…" he croaked. His lovely baritone voice cracked with absolute pain. I watched him take a deep breath trying to calm himself down. I took a tentative step into his office.

He looked up at me. I was shocked by the tragic look on his face. I have never seen Carlisle look so utterly defeated and sad. I realized that something else had happened.

"What is it?" I whispered, so afraid of the answer.

Carlisle walked around the desk and I found myself within the circle of his arms. He pulled me to him tightly and his scent enveloped me. I breathed it in. An elixir so heady that I only knew that this is where I belonged forever. We stood like that for moment. Two uneven statues, pulling and feeding on the strength of one another. Carlisle hesitated to tell me, and I wanted to delay the inevitable a little longer. I felt his hands brush my hair back from my shoulder and he laid his head into the crook of my neck. I reached up automatically to comfort him. My hands roamed his strong back, feeling the tense muscles, trying to will them into submission. After a few minutes he pulled away and held me fast within his penetrating gaze.

"Those bastards got to him! Es,…our boy…" he choked out. I could feel the shudder ripple through him. I held back, waiting for him to continue.

"I went to see Aro. He was positively gloating. Never in the entire time that I have known the Volturi to have they fully crossed the line like they have now!" He dropped his arms from around me and started to pace back and forth in his office. I could sense the anger starting to build again. My fear for Edward started to consume me. It was momentarily interrupted by Carlisle pulling the painting of Aro, Caius, Marcos, and himself of the wall. He demolished it within seconds.

"Carlisle, you haven't told me what happened since you left Europe", I dared to ask.

He turned his back to me, staring out the huge plate glass window, lights casting a greenish cast on the wilderness just outside. Moments passed. I was growing uncomfortable in his silence. Carlisle and I had always been able to talk. But this was Edward we were talking about now. Carlisle finally spoke, and my world shattered.

"He's drinking human blood again, Es." He stopped, took a breath and continued. "He's also killing for pleasure. Alice saw it. He was outside the Volturri compound long enough for her to see him."

I was so confused and angry. My son. My son wouldn't do such a thing.

Carlisle's face told me how wrong I was.

I shuddered. "You have to get him back Carlisle!" I demanded.

"Don't you think I know that?" he snapped back.

Heavy silence filled the room. Carlisle and I have very rarely snapped at one another. I knew then how much of a toll this was taking on him. Edward was the first addition to Carlisle's family. We lost Edward for a brief while, but he returned home to his family.

I had a sudden thought that I wished had never made itself known.

"Carlisle, please tell me you don't blame Bella for this…" I asked him. He spun around to face me.

"How can you even think that? You know how much we were so glad Edward found Bella?!?"

I felt ashamed. I knew all to well. My son had come out of his darkness. He was alive, breathing, loving and being loved the way he deserved. I was sorry I had even asked Carlisle that question.

"Oh my God, Bella…how is she?" I asked.

"Amazing as always, Es." He waited a moment and then returned to me, taking my hands in his.

"I have to leave again, Es." I knew looking at him that there was no other option. That was my family…we loved each other without question.

"When are you leaving?" I managed to say. Sadness flooded me. I hated when Carlisle was gone.

"As soon as Alice and Jazz are ready." he answered. "We're going back to the Amazon to find Zafrina."

"Why?" I asked him. Quickly he told me of the danger that Bella had faced in Volterra. I was stunned by the recent turn of events. But knowing Carlisle like I did, he would discover how Aro had pulled this off. He told me of the half vampire children who were now Volturri. I was saddened thinking Nahuel. The Volturri had gone too far.

I helped him pack all necessary items into his bag that he would need. We gathered some of our camping supplies that he would need in the Amazon from the garage. I knew our time was limited and I had to squash the desire to be in his arms for a proper goodbye. Our son was more important.

We rushed back up to the living room to find Alice and Jazz ready to go with Carlisle. Bella had taken Renesmee back to the cottage so she wouldn't have to see the goodbyes or know what had happened to her father. Bella…poor Bella, I didn't envy her the task of telling her daughter about Edward. My heart began to break all over again.

I glanced around at my family. Rosalie and Emmett holding each other tightly. They were to stay with me to help protect Renesmee. Alice and Jazz were holding hands, clutching their backpacks, waiting to follow Carlisle down to the car.

I was saddened by the scene. No Edward. Bella was consoling their daughter in their own home out back. Nessie didn't need to see this. My heart was breaking for my family.

Carlisle stepped forward and pulled my chin up in his fingers to gaze down on me. He mouthed the words "I love You" to me and then kissed me. It was the sweetest kiss. Gentle, soft, and full of love.

I hugged him to me tightly. "Bring our son home." I threw my arms around Alice and Jazz, kissing them quickly. "Be safe."

Carlisle pulled me to him one last time. "Love you , Es", he whispered. He let me go. He nodded to Jazz and Alice and they turned and went out the door into the night.


	11. Chapter 12

Utter Darkness - Chapter 12

____________________________________________

Carlisle POV

I snapped my cell phone shut. Emmett had reached all the covens that he could by phone to warn them to be on alert. Carmen and Eleazar offered to come down from Denali immediately to stay with Esmee. I was thankful that they would be there and was not sure how I would be able to repay them for their kind gesture. Eleazar's presence was needed there. His past experience serving with the Volturi would be useful in case of an attack.

I looked over at Alice and offered her a meek smile. Her face was tense. Jasper just sat there, holding her hand. His face was dark. He was the youngest to our vegetarian ways. Betrayal etched firm strong lines around lips that were pressed tightly together into a flat line. I knew he was angry with Edward. I was angry with Edward. I sat back into the chair and a small quiet silence permeated the plane's cabin. We were headed towards the Amazon, to find Zafrina, to see if any were still alive. Plus, I had find out what Aro had discovered from Joham. I had packed my doctor's bag with all necessary texts, jars, petri dishes and microscope for any collected specimen that I would need for research.

"Carlisle, why are you so angry with Edward?' Alice asked me, breaking our silence.

I closed my eyes for a moment and rubbed the bridge of my nose between my finger and my thumb. Memories, terrible memories from long ago, of Edward, almost insane, emaciated and dying tumbled through my head. I heard Alice gasp and knew that she had seen them. I had to tell them anyway. I had to tell them of a very different Edward that once existed before they had joined our family.

I slowly began my story.

"Alice, as you both well know, Edward was the first of our family that I had turned. It was an excruciating thing for me to do. The taste of his blood after years of animal blood. The overwhelming rush is like a drug of the most intense kind. Jasper, I'm sure you still understand what I'm talking about." Jasper nodded in agreement.

"After I had turned Edward, I not only had to acquaint him with the ways of being a vampire, but I also had to tell him that both his mother and father were dead. I lived days and nights in absolute dread watching him deal with his new life. It was an ordeal getting him to stay away from human blood, but his drive to blot out the emotional hell he was in drove him to it several times. It was literally like a junkie waiting for their next fix."

Understanding and recognition crossed over Jasper's face and Alice pressed herself into him getting him to relax.

"So what happened Carlisle, how did you get him to stop?"

"Alice, it took almost the first five years that we were together. It stopped when Esme came along. He finally had a mother again and it seemed to ease his pain. Esme was wonderful to him. I think those two clung to each other out of necessity. Esme as you know had just lost her own child. She would spend days with him, reading books, playing the piano with him. The two of them had their separate world. They would hunt together because Edward was afraid of slipping. He loved Esme and never wanted to be seen badly in her eyes."

Jasper interrupted me. "Didn't Edward leave the Cullen family after about 10 years or so?"

I took in a long deep sigh. "Son, this family came together in the strangest circumstances." I smiled at Alice and Jasper affectionately. "I'll never forget the day you two showed up."

They both rewarded me with a loving smile of their own. Now one of ours was gone again, and here we were doing all we could to hold ourselves together. I started to talk again.

"Rosalie was a bit of a catalyst for Edward leaving. The two of them were like oil and water. Hell, they still are. I had made a mistake making Rosalie for Edward. I wanted him to have someone of his own. Then Rosalie found Emmett." I stood up for a moment, walked over to my bag and checked the contents once again. It was a habit I had when I was distracted or upset by something. The pull of all things medical would center me again. I did a quick inventory once over just to reassure myself I had all I needed.

Jasper leaned over and looked at the window. "We're dropping in altitude, Carlisle. We're almost there." I knew I need to finish the story. I turned back to the both and them and stood there very still taking in the anxious looks on their faces.

"Emmett and Edward became full fledged brothers instantly. I think that on some hunting trips that Edward may have slipped with Emmett. But Emmett's love for Rosalie stopped him from pursuing human blood anymore. Emmett knew that Rosalie had never taken a human life. So there was Edward surrounded by people who loved him, yet he still felt alone. This family was all he had known. I was floored the day he made the decision to leave and go out on his own. Esme was heartbroken and beside herself. Rosalie may have been a little bit glad to get some more time with Emmett. Reluctantly, we let him go. We would hear from him sporadically from different places. He never stayed in one place too long." I could feel the dip in altitude once again and sat back down.

"One day out of the blue several years later, I get a phone call from Edward. I had been serving as a civilian doctor in a military hospital. It was during the second World War.

I could barely recognize his voice. He sounded old, defeated. I knew something was wrong. I pleaded with him to tell me where he was. Turns out he had been following us for sometime now." Alice looked surprised. Apparently Edward had not told her nor revealed any of this to her. The two of them could keep secrets from each other.

I continued on. "I tried to follow his directions as best as I could. Finally I heard it. Edward's voice came from behind me. I turned and he was hidden in the dark recess of an alley. He had a fedora pulled down over his face and a coat wrapped tightly around him. He was haggard. No amount of clothing would have been able to disguise his skeletal condition. Edward had been starving himself like I had done once a long time ago…"

" I grabbed him and he slumped into my arms. I picked him up like he was a small child. I had to get him home immediately." I paused a moment an then continued. The feelings of failing him washed over me again like it was yesterday.

" I remembered folding him delicately, as if he was made of paper, into the car. I raced him home as quickly as I could. We arrived back to our house at the time. I called out for Emmett to come help me. Esme was shocked by his appearance. We took him upstairs and I told Rose and Emmett to go hunt, bring me back some fresh kill. We were going to have to transfuse him with the animal blood immediately. I knew he wouldn't drink it voluntarily so I warned Emmett that he may have to hold him down while we did the procedure. Rose and Emmett left immediately. Esme just sat there by his bed, crooning soft songs over and over to him. Running her fingers through his hair, along his drawn and translucent face. Rose and Emmett returned very quickly."

I could see that both Alice and Jasper were stunned to hear what Edward had done to himself. I started the story again.

"I set up a makeshift transfusion and I nodded to Emmett.

"Sorry little brother." I heard Emmett apologize just as he practically held Edward in a tight bear like vise grip. Edward had no strength to fight, but as soon as I was able to get a very thick and strong needle into his arm, his fury came unleashed. He rocked against Emmett's body, his voice bellowing for us to let him die. I watched the animal blood make it's way down the tubing and go into Edward's arm. I adjusted the flow. I didn't want to give him too much in his current state. Slowly we could all tell that he was beginning to relax. The blood was renewing the sunken state of is veins. His skin's luster began to return. He lay back and looked at all of us, watching him slowly come back to life Esme held his hand and asked him the one question we all had for him. "Why, Edward, why?" Her voice cracked with emotions as she looked down upon her withered, lost son.

"Edward turned toward her and surprised us all with his answer."

Alice came over to me and put her arms around me, hugged me tightly for a second and then whispered in my ear, "It was to stop the voices, wasn't it?"

I remember that we had found out about Alice's past. How she had been locked in a mental institution for being able to see visions and hear thoughts. She had been turned by another vampire and left there. Little did she know that she her human self had been the target of an evil worse monster. James. The same James that viciously hunted Bella for sport.

I nodded at Alice. " You see Alice, he never knew he had that psychic gift as a human. The venom amplified it, much like both gifts that you and Jasper possess. He thought he was going crazy. Funny thing was, he was the one responsible for it. The blood rush from humans is a drug to Edward. Remember his violent reaction to Bella? He left us then, but it was the pull of her that brought him back. She became his drug instead."

I thought long and hard of the consequences of Edward's decision to join the Volturi. The plane touched down and Jasper jumped up and starting pulling together the cases of luggage that we would need for our expedition. The plane taxied into a private hangar. We donned our sunglasses and exited the plane. The dark tinted Land Rover would serve our purposes until we got to the Amazon River. I had made arrangements for a boat to be waiting for us.

We loaded all the gear into the Land Rover. Jasper climbed in front to drive. I had to sit in the back seat and start studying some of the botanical texts that I had brought with me.

I pondered over final thoughts about Edward before returning to studying the texts. Aro and his brothers were keenly sharp and they surrounded themselves with extraordinarily talent people to protect themselves.

For thousands of years the Volturi were the vampire law. Now they had gone to far. It was time for the rules to change.


	12. Chapter 13

_Utter Darkness - Chapter 13_

"_The shadow world today, will embrace the world in gray, and the Sun will set for you." _

_- Linkin Park_

Gianna moved herself over to the pew in front of me and settled herself in. She had a habit of lifting her long black hair up off her neck, twisting it into a knot and exposing her long pale throat. I knew if would only take me half a second to shoot my hands out, grab her throat, squeeze and snap it like a twig. I don't know why that thought always seemed to go through my head when she made that gesture. But I wouldn't do it tonight. Tonight I wanted to hear the rest of her story.

"So how come you survived the attack on your family?" I wasn't sure if she was telling me the truth. I could only remember back how strong her desire had been when she was human to become a vampire.

Gianna dropped her hair down from the top of her head again. It fell to her shoulders in black disarray, the sunlight highlighting it blue in some spots. She laid one arm on the back of the pew and turned to face me. She looked at me trying to understand my interest. I left my face smooth and blank. I opened my mind to get a read on hers. Different images came to mind, mostly her distrust of me, but an even bigger curiosity of why I was interested in her all of a sudden. She was hurt by my rejection of her. I did not care. She had made a huge mistake in touching me in such a personal manner.

"Hmmm…I almost didn't survive. Alec had already rendered me senseless. I stood in a black haze of nothing, waiting for some final blow.". Gianna stopped for a moment lost in an ancient memory. Human memories start to become unreliable after so much time.

"The quiet was terrifying. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear. Alec is very dangerous Edward. Don't get on his bad side taunting Jane like you do." she warned me.

I chuckled slightly. I was only too aware of the power those two possessed. I smiled at her slightly, hoping to encourage more of her story from her. She didn't disappoint me. She was liking this new attention. Gianna continued on.

"Eventually, my vision started to clear. I could hear myself breathe and became was aware of another voice in the room. He was taller than Jane and Alec. Dark and pale at the same time. He too had the dark blood red eyes. It was another vampire. He had taken Jane and Alec across the room and was speaking to them quietly. I watched as a few more of those pale beings entered my house and begin to remove the bodies of my family. I tried to cry out in protest, but my voice had not returned yet. I could only stand there and cry silently, whispering prayers and goodbyes to myself and a God that had forsaken me."

"The tall vampire came over to me and held his hand out to me. He was trying to offer to help me up off the floor. I sat there, shuddering, fearing what was going to happen to me.

He began to speak to me. His voice was fluid, calming and had a lovely Spanish accent to it. His face almost seemed kind. I finally decided to take his hand. I was shocked by how cold his flesh was."

I sat calmly listening to her story. I had a feeling of where this was going to go knowing some of the history of the Volturi that Carlisle had told me. I found myself wanting to comfort her but then I reminded myself of her absolute viciousness and the feeling went away quickly. My silence prompted her to move on with her story.

"The vampire pulled me up. He smiled at me and I became confused when I did not see fangs of the nosferatu legend. However, it was strange because his smile was kind. He spoke to me again. He asked me my name and I told him. He told me his name as well. I believe you may know him Edward. His name was Eleazar."

A look of shock must have passed over my face because Gianna smiled widely. She started talking again.

" He apologized to me on behalf of the government of Volterra for having such a terrible deed committed against my family and myself. He said that they had removed the young vampires to a safe place where they would not bother me. He then smiled at me and told me that I possessed a very unique gift."

I interrupted her momentarily. "Yes, Eleazar once told me that was his own gift. Being able to discern unique qualities in other vampires. He was the one who pointed out to us that Bella was a shield." I was shocked that I had told her this. I couldn't believe that I had so casually blurted out Bella's name without feeling the sudden crush of loneliness. I was confused, yet grateful for the absence of pain.

Gianna registered what I had said and answered quickly. "Yes, and humans too. He saw my gift and offered me sanctuary within the wall of Volterra. I was to be given a home, a place to work and if I so chose, to join them in their ranks, keeping the peace."

I quickly interrupted her. I was incredulous! "How could you go there after what had happened?" I ran my fingers through my hair trying to figure out how she could so willingly go to them. I had figured her wrong when I thought she had been coerced as I had.

"You can try and read my mind all you want Edward. I've become very practiced at being able to shield some thoughts from others. I've had to. To protect myself. You see, the day my parents died, my heart died with them. They were killed by two of the most aberrant monsters that ever lived. I knew that if I were to avenge my parents death, I would have to become like Jane and Alec. A vampire. It is the only way I will be able to kill them."

I was astounded by her story. A quick sweep showed me her mind was open and she was telling me the truth. I began to feel for her and her terrible story. I had to resist the urge to comfort her.

This was the last thing I wanted to feel for the hardened female predator sitting across from me. But there we sat, both of us orphaned when we were teenagers. Both sets of parents killed by parasites, hers by Jane and Alec, and mine from the Spanish Influenza.

Both of us, lives permanently changed by vampires. Her family, the Volturi. My family, the Cullen's. Suddenly the lines started to blur for me. It was too similar. What made Carlisle that much better than the Volturi? He took me when I had no choice. I was dying. Gianna was about to die, but Eleazar stepped in. I stood up quickly.

"Where are you going?" I heard Gianna call after me as I started to almost run through the catacombs.

"To find Aro!" I answered back.

_______________________________________________________

BPOV

_Jacob and I had been sitting on the couch. He had been kind enough to light a fire for me but really the cold never bothered me anymore. It was the gesture that was more warming. I had filled him in on what had happened while in Italy. I watched his boyishly handsome face run a gamut of emotions during my story. He pulled me in close to him and I was happy to sit like that. Just the two of us for right now. _

_I found myself starting to relax listening to Jake recount stories of all the cute things Nessie did while I was away. I pushed the pain in my heart back into that box that I had created years ago when it came to dealing with painful things. Nessie was learning things at an amazing rate. The guilt consumed me that I wasn't here for her. Jake could tell it was getting to me and switched the topic to other things such as his latest tirades with Rosalie. That was Jake. My own personal sunshine. _

_Jake's stories were getting more outrageous and impossible to believe when we heard the car pull up. It moved quickly down the driveway. We looked at each other and silently agreed to head to the main house. Safety for Nessie drove the both us to the back door in a hurry. _

_As we raced through the kitchen we could hear Esme and Emmett at the front door greeting our visitors. Familiar voices boomed through the large wide open space of the living room. I recognized them at once. Carmen and Eleazar had arrived from Denali. I could hear Nessie's squeal of delight and just as I rounded the corner, I watched my daughter fling herself into Carmen's outstretched arms._

_Carmen cooed soft words of love in Spanish to Nessie who in turn hugged her tightly. I crossed the room to join them. Jake decided to hang back in the kitchen for the moment. He knew we needed time. _

_Eleazar was greeting Esme and Emmett. I walked up and stood next to Rose. She surprised me by linking her arm through mine. I turned and smiled at her. She lay her beautiful, blonde head on my shoulder for one moment and I put my hand up to her hair just holding her head on my shoulder. I suddenly realized how much I had just come to love my other sister. She let me draw some strength from her for a moment, and we went to greet our guests as well._

_Eleazar's rich voice greeted me like warm velvet. "Bella! Stunningly beautiful as always…and Rose…the glorious light to Bella's mysterious darkness!" We both went up to each side of him and planted a gentle kiss on each one of his cheeks on his face. _

"_Hello Eleazar!" we both said in unison. We looped our arms in his extended ones and escorted him further into the living room. Carmen was so delighted with Nessie that I just went up behind her after she sat down and put my arms around her shoulders and hugged her lightly. I whispered in her ear "I'm glad you're here."_

_She reached up behind her and grasped my arm with her hand. "Always…" _

_We sat for a couple of moments watching the interaction between Nessie and Carmen. All of us knew it would best not to discuss the recent events in front of Nessie right now. I could see Jake peeping around the corner of the kitchen and I nodded to him. _

_Every time Jake strolled into a room, his immense size always surprised me. His very presence commanded attention. But to me, he was still goofy, old Jake. He crossed over to Nessie and she scrambled up onto his back immediately, tugging at the dark, shiny hair that was already growing longer. Jake spoke to Nessie._

"_C'mon honey, I'll take you hunting…Hungry?" he asked her. Nessie's face broke out into a golden, crooked smile. Oh that smile, it was one that haunted my human dreams…._

_Everyone wished Nessie a successful hunt and waved as she and Jake left. The door closed and everyone moved into a closer circle in the living room. Eleazar begun to speak._

"_Tell me Bella. Tell me what Aro did. I knew when Carlisle called me and couldn't get in that it was serious." He asked me._

"_Truth of the matter, Eleazar…I'm still not entirely sure __what_ happened. I was unconscious for most of it." I told him.

_A sharp hiss issued forth from both Carmen and Eleazar's mouths. I watched as Eleazar stroked his face with his fingers ending at the sharp point in his strong dimpled chin. He took a deep breath in. _

_"Bella, in the entire time that I served the Volturi I had yet to discover a vampire who could sleep. Is this a new development in your gift, because I'm not being able to pick that up from you?" Eleazar was concerned._

_"No," I reassured him. "I think they may have poisoned me."_

_Carmen took in an audible breath of surprise. She looked to Eleazar. "My dearest, they have gone too far again!" Eleazar reached out and took hold of her hands within his. Her tiny, delicate, pale hands were completely hidden in his huge, graceful ones._

_"Please, Bella, tell me everything." he pleaded with me. I was relieved to have him here. It was a wise decision for Carlisle to call him to stay with us. He knew Eleazar would not only be able to shed light on the situation, but give us some peace of mind as well._

_So I began my story once again. The lid of the box that I shuffled all things painful into, began to creep slowly open. I had to let some of it out. To relive those last moments with Edward were the most excruciating to me. Turning and leaving him without looking back. Would he ever forgive me for that?_

_Eleazar and Carmen listened to my story with such patience and compassion. I was struck by how different vampire covens could be. The lines couldn't be any more clearer. The Volturi family, manipulative, deceptive, power driven. My family, The Cullen's, compassionate, gentle, loving. For someone who had chosen to leave their human life so early, I had chosen my family well. _

_My story started to come to an end and Emmett rose to put more wood in the fire that had been blazing away earlier. The silence was deafening for a moment. All we could hear was the singular drip drop of water from a sink somewhere in the house, the muted sounds of the traffic on the highway, and the comforting roar of the waterfall in the river._

_Eleazar got up and paced back and forth. I could tell he was trying to digest everything I had told him. I didn't want to interrupt him. He had more experience with the Volturi than I did. I waited for him to break his silent reverie._

_"Let me tell you what I know of the Volturi first dear Bella. Then we will decide what our course of action shall be, okay?" he asked me. I nodded and asked him to proceed._

_"First of all," he began, "When the Volturi ventured forth out of their compound to bring their form of justice against the immortal child, it was a very dangerous thing for them to do Bella. They left a lot of the older vampires and the city vulnerable. You, Edward and Alice are quite a conquest for Aro. Then you had Renesmee. Imagine the pull of the child? Enough to make the brothers and their wives to leave their safe hold? Unprecedented!"_

_"But Aro and his brothers badly misjudged you and your resourceful family. Each of you have such an incredible gift. Pair your gifts with that of other covens, suddenly all of us were just as strong!" _

_I waited patiently for Eleazar to finish because Edward and I had discussed the very same thing!_

_Eleazar paused for a moment, a dark cloud crossing his face. "Bella, abstaining from human blood allows us to form true bonds of love. Has Edward started drinking from humans again?"_

_I remembered Edward's ghastly red eyes instead of his warm butterscotch ones. Slowly I nodded. Was our bond beginning to break…? I pushed the thought out of my mind. Edward loved me. I knew it. I believed it and I would never break that bond to him._

_Esme caught Eleazar's attention. "I have something to say." she said plainly. Esme's face was a serious smooth like mask. _

_"Eleazar", she began, "When I first became a part of this family, Edward was having a hard time adapting to our vegetarian ways. I spent hours with him daily. Eventually he began to trust me. We hunted together. Our bond, as you say, became solid._

_Esme came over to me and pulled me up into a hug and held me tightly. I was a little perplexed. "What is it Esme? You can tell me…." I begged her._

_She pulled back and grasped both my shoulders with her hands. She looked me right in the eye and said the words that scared me the most. "Edward changes when he drinks human blood Bella. I watched him almost starve himself to death to rid himself of the obsession of human blood. He goes crazy from it. The voices amplify, the rush is very intense for him. Your human self almost destroyed his will power several times. You, Bella, even though you triggered those desire in him at first, he knew YOU were someone special."_

_"Oh Bella, he tried so hard to stay away from you. But he couldn't. Why do you think he was so determined to keep you human?… As long as you were human, he could not go back to drinking the blood again. In plain terms Bella, he's like a drug addict when it comes to human blood. _

_I began to think back to all those times when Edward and I would argue about me turning…Was this one of the reasons he hesitated so much? Afraid he'd lead us both down some hazardous, bloodthirsty path?_

_"I'm sorry for telling you that Bella." I heard Esme whisper. _

_I grabbed her into my arms and clutched her tightly to my chest. "Don't…don't say that to me! I'm glad you told me. Now I know, I know that he loves me…!"_

_Everyone in the room stared at me as if I had lost my mind. I smiled at all of them and released Esme from my bone crunching hug, forgetting my new vampire strength once again._

_"That last moment I was with Edward, after he…after… Well we had a brief moment, that was quiet in all that was going on. His eyes met mine and I swear to all of you…He did this for a reason… To protect all of us!" I waited to see if anyone agreed with me._

_One person finally spoke up. And it surprised the hell out of me. Rosalie._

_"I believe you Bella. Edward loves you, you are his true mate. I know my brother and he would never do anything so reckless without a good reason." she said plainly._

_Emmett's face broke out into the biggest, goofiest grin ever. He walked over and pulled Rose up tight against his chest, her feet dangling off the floor. His laughter caught us all by surprise._

_"By God, If my darling wife Rose has finally seen the light about my brother, I say it's high time we rescue his ass!" And Emmett laughed even louder, placing loving kisses all over his beautiful wife's surprised face._

_Smiles spread through the room like wildfire. Feelings of hope spread just as fast. Until someone asked the one question that had to be asked._

_"So how do we rescue him? Isn't he being holed up in a fortress or something?" _

_We all turned to see who asked such a thing. I watched as Jake strolled into the middle of the room with Nessie on his shoulders. I was livid that he had brought her into the tail end of our conversation. I was about to give him what for when the cell phone in the back pocket of Emmett's jeans began to ring. _

_He pulled the phone out and flipped it open. He mouthed to all of us that it was Carlisle calling. We watched as Emmett let Carlisle know that Eleazar and Carmen were here and that we think we could be making some progress. A few minutes of short answers back and forth passed by. Then Emmett grew silent. His face grew darker. As he listened to Carlisle, we all began to ask quietly "What is it?". Emmett kept putting his hand out in front of him like a shushing motion. _

_"Okay…got it." Emmett said and disconnected the call. He looked at all of us for a moment._

_"As you can gather that was Carlisle. He just called from the Amazon. I've got bad news." Emmett said in a flat voice._

_We all jumped up and crowed him at once. "What?!" "What is it?"….All the questions came at him at once. Emmett closed his eyes for a second._

_"They've all been wiped out. The Amazon coven. All except Zafrina and she's badly hurt." Emmett slammed his fist down on a table in anger and caused it to splinter into several pieces._

_We waited for the rest of the news. "Carlisle is bringing Zafrina back. Bella was right, they took the half vampire children. Kachiri and Senna were killed by Demetri and Felix." _

_Solemnly we all moved to different parts of the living room. Carmen and Eleazar….Esme, Emmett, and Rose…., Jake, Nessie and I. We silently mourned the loss of good friends. _

_I finally found my voice. "Eleazar, the Volturi must pay for this. We need your help. Any ideas where to start?"_

_Eleazar broke away from Carmen's grasp for a moment. "I don't know Bella….I…I…"_

_I saw him focus on Jake all of a sudden. _

_"I think I have an idea!" He sounded off enthusiastically. "The children of the Moon…they may be able to help us!"_


	13. Chapter 14

Utter Darkness - Chapter 14

Jake was aware that he was being stared at by every vampire in the room. I watched as his eyes shifted from each one of us and back again.

"What, why is everyone staring at me?" he asked, not sure how to handle the sudden scrutiny. Eleazar broke his silence.

"Jacob, right?' he asked. Jake nodded and Eleazar continued.

"The last time when all the vampire covens were here, we were surprised by the sheer size of your pack. If you will remember, you made the Volturi quite uncomfortable. I had just remembered speaking with Edward about Caius almost having a premature demise due to a lycanthrope. However, seeing as your pack were not true forms of lycan, we realized that your power was that of a shape shifter."

Jake interrupted him. "We are still able to take down vampires when necessary."

Eleazar put his hands up in front of him as in a gesture of surrender. "I understand the law of your tribe young Jacob. It is a most respectable honor to be a guardian of the humans. The fact that your tribe and the Cullens have been able to maintain a peaceable truce speaks that it is possible for a new order. Vampire and Lycan living in harmony."

"So what's your point?" Jake asked him, curious to see where this was going. I moved over closer to Jake and took his hand in mine, showing my support for him. I think I had an idea of what Eleazar was going to suggest.

Eleazar walked slowly back and forth in front of the fire. Everyone stood like still marble statues. Jake and Nessie were the only two in the room who had blood that still ran through their veins. Eleazar spoke quietly, but his voice filled the room.

"The Volturi won't come here again. They risked too much the first time, and since Jacob's tribe seems to increase in number every time more vampires come into their territory, it is a risk they will not take again. Cauis has an absolute fear of the wolf. He had them hunted almost to extinction. Granted, he could not find them all. I believe they still exist. Tell me Jacob, how would you feel if you were to escort Bella and search for your brothers in Italy? The moon children have no love for the vampire nor the Volturi, and I think the two of you could convince them to become our greatest ally."

Rosalie was incredulous. "Wait a moment, you expect Bella to travel with Jake to go look for the Moon children? That's practically a death sentence for Bella. I say no."

Emmett was the first to react before Jake. "Jake, you've got to do it. I say you get Sam to go with you. Two wolves with Bella could make a powerful case. Our Bells can charm about anybody, even mangy old mutts. No offense…"

Jake punched Emmett in the arm. "None taken leech."

Emmett looked at his wife. "Rose, She would be safe. I trust that Jake would let nothing happen to her. We need all the help we can get to get our brother back, " he pleaded with her. He raised his eyebrows in a comical fashion and put his best puppy dog eyes into action. "Please babe…?" He kept wagging those eyebrows up and down until she gave in.

"Damn it Emmett…" she muttered as she kissed him quickly.

I laughed in spite of myself. I turned and looked down at Nessie. Her eyes were wide with wonder and she was beginning to realize that her father was in trouble. I scooped her into my arms and held her to me tightly. I was about to manipulate the hell out of Jacob Black to get what I wanted. I had no apologies about it either.

I took one of Jake's hands in my own and stared up into his dark eyes. "Please Jake, we have to do something. For my family, your family! I couldn't be in better hands than with you and Sam. What do you say? It's the only chance we have to make some kind of a plan, at least until Carlisle returns and we find out from Kachiri what happened." I pleaded with him.

"Aw, Hell Bella, you know I can't say no to you. Edward is my friend too." Jake rolled his eyes and ran his finger down Nessie's cheek and her smile sealed the deal. "Besides, I can't have Nessie living without her father. Let's go talk to Sam."

I grabbed him and hugged him tightly whispering "Thank You" in his ear. Jake leaned down and let Nessie grab him hard around his neck and he elicited promises of good behavior from her. I kissed her checks, and promised to be back to go hunt after we spoke with Sam. I walked over to Eleazar and hugged him as well.

"It's a long shot isn't it?" I asked him.

"Anything that we can use as a surprise will help us in the long run." Eleazar admitted.

I went over, grabbed my jacket and Jake and I decided to run. The trees, the air, just the soil under my feet on our sprint to Sam would help drive me forth on what could be a suicide mission for me.

But I would do anything… anything to be with Edward.

EPOV

______________________________________

"I bleed it out, digging deeper. Just to throw it away."

- Linkin Park

The cold, damp walls of the catacombs seemed to match my mood. My emotions were raging and I needed answers. Answers about Carlisle. I could hear Gianna trying to keep up with me. I almost turned on her to snarl at her to stay away from me. I decided it would be useless and let her continue to follow.

I finally arrived at the huge, expansive room that the Volturi used as their Library. Massive rows of books and antiquities filled heavy dark wooden shelves. Classic works of art lined walls, illuminated by flaming torches. Dark golden brocade curtains surrounded little niches where you could relax in peace and read uninterrupted.

I saw Aro at the end of a long table, maps unfolded before him. I watched as he was speaking to Felix, his hand animatedly sweeping over the map and his finger stabbing down onto the paper, pinpointing a location. The huge garnet stone in his ring twinkled in the reflection of the candlelight. The redness of the stone reminded me of blood and I felt my throat constrict and the venom rush into my mouth.

I approached Aro and he looked up and smiled at me. "Ah, Edward. Come, come and sit with me!" He motioned over to the empty chair beside him. I tried to scan his thoughts, but Renata was close by and I knew she was blocking me. Renata remained back in a comfortable chair, close but not intrusive on Aro and myself. Renata was Aro's personal bodyguard. I had always managed to steer clear of her. Her gifts were as formidable as Jane's.

I glanced at the map as I sat down. Gianna burst into the room and made her way over to a shelf, picked up a book, opened it and pretended to feign interest in it. I almost snorted at her transparency. Her secret was safe with me, she just didn't trust me enough to realize that. Perhaps my own desire to see Jane and Alec dead is what convinced me to let Gianna have her revenge.

As I perused the map, I realized all of a sudden that it had been marked with the locations of all the covens that had come to witness in regards to Nessie. My chest constricted when I saw Forks had been marked, along with Denali, Egypt, Ireland, the Carpathian mountains….

"Edward, you have come at the most fortuitous time. Felix was giving me the latest information on all coven activity recently. It seems as if your Bella has been quite the worthy messenger."

A mixture of anger, rage and grief washed through me at the mention of her name. Through gritted teeth I snarled at him. "You leave Bella and my family out of this."

A small, satisfied smile raised both corners of Aro's ancient mouth. "Edward, I do not wish to fight. I only wish to confer with you, get your opinion."

"Get information you mean?" I boldly asked him. He nodded at me.

"Then I want something in return. I have questions about Carlisle and his time here with you." I admitted.

"We are family now Edward. Of course, I will answer your questions." Aro stated.

Family. I didn't feel family. I had no family. Twice now I have turned my back on those who loved me. I regretted that the monster inside me had come back, but I was no longer strong enough to control it with self discipline. I almost laughed in spite of myself. I could only picture Bella telling me to quit moping and that I was a buzz kill.

"What do you want to know?" I asked in resignation.

Aro sat back and steepled his fingers under his chin. He always did this when in contemplation.

"Felix has just told me that Carlisle, Alice and Jasper have landed in the Amazon." Aro watched me trying to gauge my reaction to his revelation. I had a brief moment of pride well up inside me. Bella. Ah, my sweet, smart, incredible, strong Bella. She had recognized the half vampire children as well. Hope was such an elusive thing for me lately…but I could only see her face. Bella's face. Her pale skin, her rich red bottom lip, the long brown hair that I tangled into my fists, pulling her to me, just to taste her….

And then confusion set in. I lost the picture of Bella in my mind. My mind became empty. The vision was gone. Darkness filled my brain. I was devoid of any feeling at the moment.

I noticed that another vampire had entered the room. She had crossed over to sit next to Gianna. I watched as she swept Gianna's hair back from her neck and placed a gentle kiss on her lily white throat. I had never seen her before. She was quite captivating. Her long blonde ringlets gently framed a delicate heart shaped face. She held my gaze for a moment and I could not think of anything but her. I couldn't remember what I had just been thinking about. I watched with dumb fascination the interplay between she and Gianna. I realized I was losing control again and turned to face Aro again immediately. My blood thirst was making itself known in so many uncomfortable ways. Aro interrupted my reverie.

"Why do you think they search the Amazon Edward?" Aro asked me.

The analytical side of my brain kicked in. "To find out whether Bella was telling the truth about the vampire children." I admitted to him. A vile taste rose up in my throat at the mention of Bella. Involuntarily, I swallowed it back down. Why would that have happened? I continued with my explanation to Aro.

"If Bella revealed that she had been rendered unconscious, which I'm positive she did, it would present Carlisle with a mystery that would need to be solved. Which brings me to my questions. Why did he come here? What was he looking for?" The words tumbled out and all I knew is that a red haze of anger was filling my thoughts and I was becoming very agitated.

"Of course!" Aro agreed with me. "Carlisle's compassion for the human race was spot of contention when he was here."

I remembered my nights in that Chicago hospital over almost 90 years ago…I was delirious with fever, his constancy by my bedside, trying to nurse and give me what my own mother could no longer do. I gave up…ready to die….

I woke to a life I never wanted. The life of a murderer. Someone who fed on the blood of others. My feelings began to intensify again. Random thoughts filtered through my memory…Bella wanting Carlisle to change her, Rosalie being turned and being angry about her never ending life…..The monster reared it's ugly head and I finally let myself give into him. This is what I was. I was a vampire and I fed on the weak, the insufferable. I could no long accept Carlisle's way of life. I was a predator through and through. I was where I belonged. This is where I should have been years ago.

Aro seemed to sense my acquiescence. He proceeded with his own story.

"Edward, we sought Carlisle out. His compassion and his mercy for the human race was an anomaly never seen by our own. We invited him to meet with us. He spent time here. Trying to grasp the greater good of our own kind. But yet he still resisted. He truly went against his vampire nature. We spent hours debating right and wrong. His was an argument filled with God. Which I expected no less from him. His father had marked him as a deliverer! Even though Carlisle was a vampire, he was a champion for the human soul. That is why he took you my young son."

Aro's words reverberated in my ears. "My young son"….I was now Aro's more than Carlisle's. Aro understood my need, my desire. Carlisle only meant to squash my true demeanor. I looked over at Gianna and her lovely blonde companion. I could feel the pull to go hunt. To sink my teeth through soft human flesh and feel their heartbeat stutter to an end as I consumed their very life force.

I looked at Aro one more time. "I only ask that you spare Bella and Nessie…"

Aro smiled at me cryptically. "That depends on you, young Edward." He waved me away dismissively. I knew that he was planning an attack. A reign of terror on all the covens who had stood with us against them.

Red anger flared through me again as I thought of Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, Garrett,….all those who stood with us. Useless. It was pointless and useless.

They were going to be systematically wiped out and I didn't even care. I looked over at Gianna and her companion and made my way towards them, eager for the hunt.

As I walked up, Gianna introduced me to her blonde companion.

"Edward, this is Chelsea…she has been waiting to meet you…"


	14. Chapter 15

Utter Darkness - Chapter 15

A/N: I have some of the hottest freaking Betas ever! Gals…you know who you are…and I am permanently in your debt. Your support and your love of fan fiction keeps me inspired to search out…to kick some freaking ass! Olive Juice my BABES!

______________

EPOV

Surprise at finally meeting Chelsea stopped me momentarily. I remembered Eleazar telling me about her. She was the one. The only vampire in Aro's arsenal of gifted vampires who was the ultimate threat. She was a vampire in every sense of the word. Not only would she feed on your blood, she would devour your emotions, chew them up and spit them out to Aro's satisfaction. She was the one vampire that Eleazar warned me about…. I would have to be on my guard with her.

We stepped out into the chilly night, searching for prey. I knew that Gianna shared a penchant for the blood of the ultimate sinner as I did, and she and I focused on the scents being carried by the gentle breeze blowing though the stone ramparts of the Volturi compound.

Chelsea remained a respectable distance from me. I tried to think only of the hunt. One wrong slip and I knew that she would read me and capitalize on it. I started to race through the cobblestone streets tracking a strong scent that had made it's presence known. It was feral, psychotic and full of dark energy. Just the type of blood I needed tonight. It would feel good to kill.

Glimpses of absolute terror from the victim of my prey filled my mind. It fired my bloodlust. I could feel the venom rush into my mouth. The anticipation of sinking my teeth into soft flesh drove me forward even faster. My speed gave me moments of time to access my prey before Chelsea and Gianna even arrived.

"There are two of them." I whispered. I saw them in my mind's eye. They had already ransacked the residence and had bound and gagged their victims. Once they realized that their efforts to rob the place met with almost nothing, their anger turned towards their victims. We only had moments to make our strike. Gianna liked to wait until the fear in the victims reached an all time high. I had no choice but to wait for her signal. Any showing of compassion in front of Chelsea would be my total undoing. I stood there, grinding my teeth together tightly, the feel of venom, the desire of the blood started to make me shake. I tried to breathe through it even though air in my lungs was nothing I truly needed. My hands clenched and unclenched into tight fists at my side. It was excruciating watching the vermin slide a knife blade against pale skin, only to draw beads of ruby red blood to the surface. The smell hit me all at once. The monster reared it's ugly head and I lost all control.

I crossed the room in three seconds or less. My hands grabbed the head of the first attacker and I broke his neck in almost an instant. Gianna followed my lead and attacked his accomplice. At the same time we both partook of their blood. Before it cooled and the milky film of death covered their eyes. I pulled and drank, the blood singing through my veins. The night air throbbed with anticipation. I was thrumming with the blood inside me. The adrenaline of the pure evil combined with the fear of my attack made me feel alive. I breathed in and could smell the sweet, rusty, salted smell of human blood. It flooded my nerve endings causing me to shiver. I closed my eyes and for one brief moment I could almost feel…No!… taste… Bella's blood on my tongue. I remembered with absolute clarity her taste. It was rich, sweet, pure and intense. My feelings intensified and I knew I had to hunt again. I didn't want this feeling to end. I realized I was beginning to convince myself that I tasted Bella when I drank from humans. More, I needed more…

Neither Gianna nor I felt the compulsion to end the innocents lives. We left as quickly as we entered. We made sure our presence was short lived. The smell of their blood was making the hunger flare up in the back of my throat. If I stayed any longer, I was afraid that I would lose control and take an innocent's life.

We raced towards the woods again…searching for more blood. We both realized that our appetites had only been whetted somewhat. We tracked, following scent after scent…gorging ourselves to utter contentment. Gianna and I raced through the night doling out our form of vengeance. She would goad me on, challenging me to drink even more.

I gave into the extravagance of each kill, memories of Bella mingling with the taste of the blood. It was becoming excruciatingly pleasurable. Images of Bella and the scent of her blood would fill my head as I drained my prey's body dry. It was ambrosia to me. I would hold their warm bodies pressed to me, my teeth tearing their way through their delicate skin. The warmth of their very life force pulsing it's way down my parched throat. Then, finally with their last expulsion of breath , my prey would forcefully breathe out a sound almost like that of an orgasm. I would shudder with my own pleasure at that very sound.

The hunt continued long into the night. Gianna's powerful gift of persuasion had whipped me into a blood soaked frenzy. It wasn't until after I had returned to the compound with Gianna that I realized that I had all but forgotten about Chelsea and her presence with us on the hunt.

BPOV

_______

Jake and I ran towards La Push. I was always amazed at how quickly Jake could phase into wolf form. He ran ahead of me, knowing that the phasing was such a personal thing. To think that he did it in front of my own father almost brought about a fit of nervous giggles from deep within me. We sprinted at great speed. Jake sent out a call to Sam to meet us at the territory line. Even though we had a peaceful truce and I was accepted amongst the tribe, I respected the Quileutes by not going into their territory.

Sam was already waiting for us. Jake phased back to his human form and walked out from the cover of the copse of trees. He loped towards Sam I personally was glad to see Sam. All the apprehension I ever felt for him no longer existed. His face broke out into a smile and he actually stepped forward and gave me a quick hug.

"It's good to see you Bella." His warm voice was full of gentle affection. "However, judging by the look on both your faces, this is not a social call. What's up Jake?"

Jake stepped forward and shook Sam's hand. "It's Edward, Sam. We've got a problem."

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"Sam, Edward is still in Italy." I began to explain the whole story. Sam listened quietly as I recounted our trip to Italy and each time I had to relive our separation I could almost feel the ground slipping out from under me. Jake sensed my discomfort and put a protective arm around my shoulder.

"Sam, I can't lose Edward again." I finished.

Sam took in my story and was quiet for a few moments. "Okay, so what does this have to do with me?"

Jake took a slight step forward. "Sam, it has to do with all of us. If the Volturi start to systematically start hunting all the covens that stood up to them, the safest place for the covens to be would be right here in Forks."

I watched as realization began to dawn on Sam's angular face. The thought of all those vampires here again did not appeal to him.

"Sam," I began. "We need to take the Volturi by surprise first. While speaking with Eleazar, he suggested perhaps you and Jake would be elemental in being able to locate the Children of the Moon with me in Europe. The Volturi were quite nervous when they saw the size and the organization of the Quileute pack. We think if we can locate the Children of the Moon and convince them to help us, we would have a fighting chance to get Edward out."

Sam quietly digested everything I had just said. Jake broke the silence.

"Sam, I 'm going with Bella to Italy to help her. It would be safer for her if there were two of us to protect her. The werewolves have no love for the Volturi or the vampire. It is going to be extremely dangerous for Bella."

"Yeah, Jake, I understand what you are saying. But what about the pack here? What's going to happen if and when the Cullens start getting visitors?"

Jake shook his head. "Not a problem, you know Leah and Seth are more than capable of leading the pack."

Sam began to argue with Jake. "I know that they can handle the pack now, but what happens if we have more of the tribe who start to phase because of the vampires? Leah is hot headed enough as it is. I'm not sure she could safely help someone through the initial transition. You remember how hard it is Jake."

I stood there and watched them argue back and forth. I was becoming impatient to get to Italy and start our search for the Children of the Moon. Jake was finally able to convince Sam that Seth would be able to keep Leah in check. Begrudgingly Sam agreed to make the trip.

"Bella, I do this for Jake and Renesmee. I also do it for your father because I couldn't stand to see Charlie hurt if he lost you. Mostly I will do this for our tribe because I don't want anymore bloodsuckers in Forks. No offense."

I smiled at Sam. "None taken. How long will it take you to be ready? Can you leave for the airport in one hour?" I asked him.

Both Jake and Sam agreed to meet me back at the house.

"Thank you. Both of you."

Sam and Jake took off through the trees and headed back to the reservation to make all necessary arrangements with Leah and Seth. I turned and headed back towards the house.

"Hang on Edward. We're coming." I whispered to myself as I broke into a quick run.

EPOV

___________

I sat in the library reading through an ancient dusty book that recounted some of the early history of the Volturi. I had to be careful turning the brittle pages. I spent countless hours either here or walking the catacombs to my church. I tried to keep my distance from Gianna and Chelsea as much as I could. I knew that it was probably futile on my part because Gianna had been party to my attempt to end my life when I thought Bella had died. I'm sure Gianna had shared that information with Chelsea and I did my best to close my mind off whenever I could sense Chelsea's presence.

The facts on the page I was reading just weren't sinking in. I kept reading the same sentence over and over hoping that the repetition would blank out any memories of Bella.

I heard the large heavy wooden door of the library open and I felt Aro glide up behind me.

"Ah, Edward. I knew that I could find you here. Light reading?"

I closed the book and sighed. I raked my fingers through my hair. "Not really. But I am learning quite a bit."

Aro chuckled lightly. His white hair was suddenly highlighted in a brief ray of sunlight that passed through one of the narrow windows of the library. The flat, dull, lifeless color of his hair was a strange contrast to the sparkle of his vampire skin in the sunlight. I was reminded once again of the horrible creatures that we were. Walking dead who feed on the living. I found it hard to reconcile the glorious creature that was Bella to the ancient, animated corpse in front of me.

"You will do well to learn of the history of the European vampire scare in the 18th century Edward. It is something that still affects the families of Voltera today. Superstition still runs deep and we must be careful to maintain our distance. Your exuberance in the hunt has left quite a body count. Gianna has confirmed that you are quite the predator." He smiled at me and seemed please with my vicious bloodlust.

"Gianna has been a good companion to you Edward. It pleases me that you are beginning to accept us as your family. I feel as if it is time for you to accompany Felix and Demetri on their next mission for us. Your ability to read the minds of those around you will be of welcome assistance."

My curiosity peaked and I was wondering why they would let me go with them so soon after relenting to become part of Aro's collection. "Will Gianna be going with me?" I asked him.

Aro shook his head, closed his eyes for a moment and a slow steady smile began to cross his face. "No Gianna is doing something else of importance for me right now. I will be sending Chelsea to accompany you instead."

I was waiting for this. Aro knew that I had been hiding from Chelsea. Now I was going to be spending time with three of Aro's deadliest assassins. My official Volturi training was beginning. I shuddered involuntarily. I steeled myself and asked Aro the most important question.

"What does the mission involve?"

Aro crossed over to the table and closed the book that I had been looking at. A light cloud of dust kicked up, spinning dust motes through the waning light in the library.

"We have already destroyed the Amazon coven. We have chosen the order of the removal of unnecessary covens with precision. The Amazon coven was our first strike to acquire our unique and powerful guard. Our next strike will be against those who deem themselves to replace us as the leaders of our kind." He paused and walked over to a large ancient globe that stood in a huge wooden stand. He gave it a quick spin, waited a moment and stabbed his garnet laced finger down with meticulous timing. The globe stopped and I saw the location he pointed out. Romania. We would be hunting down Stephen and Vladimir.

"Go young Edward. Open your mind for us. Observe, listen and learn from three of the finest of the Volturi. I will await your successful return with much anticipation."

And with that last statement, I was dismissed. I turned and left the library. I knew as I stalked down the long torch lit hallway that I was taking another step further and further away from Bella.

A/N: I know that some of you have been quite upset with me for making Edward into a monster. He's not. Edward _feels_ that he is a monster. He suffers from an addiction. Anyone who has ever watched someone they know or love suffer through an addiction will understand Edward's turnabout behavior. I repeat, he is NOT a monster…just lost.

However, since I am a sucker for HEA…bear with me!

Reviews are like crack….more please!


	15. Chapter 16

Utter Darkness - Chapter 16

BPOV

______________

The lights were blazing in every window of the Cullen house. I saw Carlisle's Mercedes parked just outside on the driveway in front of the house. Carlisle always parked his car in the garage. That sight alone caused me to hurry up the front door steps and throw the door open. Alice turned and ran towards me and threw her tiny body into mine. We hugged tightly.

"Bella!" she exclaimed. Her hair was its normal wild black disarray but her face was etched with horror that was severely punctuated by the dark purple circles under her eyes. Alice looked like hell. Jasper didn't look much better. Carlisle, well, Carlisle was practically thunderous.

I watched in silent fascination as he and Eleazar argued loudly. Carlisle's anger was not meant for Eleazar. I knew that Eleazar was trying his best not to provoke Carlisle anymore than he already had. Esme stood by Carlisle's side trying to calm him. Carlisle was was a terrifying sight when he was angry. He was an angry golden God. His alabaster skin stretched tightly over sinewy muscle, golden eyes and hair blazing in the light was mesmerizing. It was such a strange sight to see his anger. It was just as strong as his compassion and I began to wonder what kind of restraint it took for Carlisle to control it. It reminded me so much of Edward.

"How could you even suggest such a thing?" Carlisle boomed towards Eleazar.

Eleazar stood quietly. No emotion registered on his face. He waited for Carlisle's storm to pass. Carlisle realized that I had come into the living room.

"No! No Bella! I won't let you do this!" Carlisle was across the room and in front of me in seconds. "I could not lose you as well." I realized that Carlisle now knew of my plan to go to Europe with Jake and Sam. I tried to reassure him.

"Carlisle, I'll be fine. Jake and Sam are more than capable of keeping me safe."

Carlisle raked his long fingers through his blonde hair. Ah…now I see where Edward got it from. Carlisle was truly Edward's father in so many tangible ways. Watching Carlisle this agitated reminded me of the many times I saw Edward react in a similar manner.

"Please Carlisle," I began to plead with him. "I can't stand by idly and do nothing. He is my husband. My life. Don't ask me to stay here and wait it out! I just can't."

Carlisle spun around in resignation and headed back to Esme. She opened her arms and he sought quiet refuge for a moment. I watched the two of them, clinging together trying desperately to make sense of the situation that was rapidly spiraling out of control.

I turned to Alice. "Alice, tell me what you see? I know I'm doing the right thing. It just seems to make sense to me."

Alice closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm looking Bella, and so far I don't see anything. But Bella, I've been wrong before." she whispered. I immediately stopped her.

"Alice, this time wasn't your fault. There were circumstances that prevented you from seeing what was happening to me and Edward. Doesn't anyone understand how helpless I feel right now!?" I was starting to get angry. I had a minimal amount of time before I had to meet with Jake and Sam. I started to climb the stairs.

"Where is Nessie?" I demanded.

Rosalie started descending down the stairs from the second floor. "She's with Zafrina, Bella." she told me. My anger subsided for a moment as I remembered what Zafrina had just been through. I felt shame work its way through me.

"Oh God. Rose…I forgot about Zafrina" I admitted. I turned and looked down at Carlisle. "How is she? Is she going to survive?" I asked him hesitantly.

Carlisle's eyes were a molten topaz. He took a moment to compose himself. I watched as he willed the tension away out of his tightly coiled muscles. His posture straightened, he threw back his shoulders and took a deep breath. The feral expression on his face was suddenly replaced by kindness, love and control. Predator versus Doctor. Doctor Carlisle Cullen won another battle against his true vampire nature. My own self control felt as if it was slipping at times. Watching Carlisle, I drew strength from him. I knew I had no choice but to be strong not only for Nessie and myself, but for Edward as well.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Bella. It was a vicious attack." Carlisle's eyes darkened and he continued on. "Zafrina was able to use some of the last of her strength to blind one of her attackers momentarily. Nahuel died dragging her to safety." I watched as his chin collapsed down onto his chest and he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. Again, I was reminded of Edward.

Carlisle pointed towards the top of the stairs. "You need to see her Bella, she's been asking for you. Nessie amazingly enough has gotten her to sit still so I can treat some of her more serious wounds."

I turned and walked slowly up the stairs. I wasn't sure if I was going to be prepared enough to see Zafrina. Then I realized that my very own daughter was there and had been for sometime. I shook my head and smiled to myself. If she was able to handle it, so was I. A pang of regret made itself known as I thought of how proud Edward would be of our girl. My resolve became stronger and I picked up the pace walking quickly to the room where my daughter and Zafrina were.

EPOV

______________

I slid the large garage door opened and was quite thrilled at the selection of vehicles I now had at my disposal. The bright garage lights reflected of meticulously polished cars and motorcycles. I reminded myself that I would need to spend more time here once we returned. I was almost like a kid in a veritable candy store. The smell of the engines, the polish, and warm rich leather interiors melded together to create a perfume that suggested nothing but speed, exhilaration and freedom. There were all kinds of makes and models of cars. Antique cars carefully preserved in pristine condition competed with the latest and greatest of Italian and German engineering. I strolled past each car making a mental note as to the ones I wanted to drive the most. But today, I needed something different. Towards the rear of the garage was a row of motorcycles. Immediately I saw what I wanted. I walked over to the Ducati Hypermotard 1100S. I had been wanting to ride this bike for a long time. It would more than suit my purpose to get me to the private airfield that the Volturi had at their disposal.

I glanced at the shelves on the walls loaded with riding gear. I found a thick leather jacket and put it on. The leather creaked as I pulled up the zipper. I took the bike off its stand and started to walk it toward the door when Chelsea came in. She silently crossed over to me and stared at me for a second before grabbing a jacket for herself.

"Felix and Demetri are riding together. I suggest we do the same." she said.

Involuntarily, I felt a sudden rush of venom fill my mouth. I wasn't sure if it was anger toward being forced to ride with Chelsea or something entirely different. I nodded at her and she followed me out. I threw my leg over the seat and started the bike. The engine purred to life, thrumming and resonating below me. Chelsea slid on behind me and wrapped her deceptively strong hands around my middle. I could feel the chill of her body even through my jacket.

"Hang on!" I warned her. We raced out of the stone gate and began our rapid descent down the mountain. The wind was whipping wildly through my hair as I made twisting sharp turns on a complete 45 degree angle. Chelsea seemed to anticipate each of my movements and matched me in perfect unison. The bike was more than I could have hoped for. The countryside rocketed by at a mad pace and I just let myself experience the bike and the ride. I remembered how much grief I had given to Bella about riding motorcycles. I had tried to convince myself it was because it was dangerous and Bella at that time was not the most coordinated human being. But as I rode along enjoying myself immensely, I realized I had actually been jealous of the time that she spent away from me with Jacob. Doing something so pleasurable such as riding with the wind, feeling the power of the machine, becoming one with the road.

Once again I felt the rush of venom. The memory had suddenly become bitter and I felt oddly agitated. I gunned the bike forward even faster. Anger started to seep through me at the thought of Jacob. I knew that is where Bella would be now. Seeking comfort from him. I felt my muscles tense up momentarily and a slight growl issued forth. I felt Chelsea shift behind me slightly. The pressure of her hands around my chest became a little tighter. I realized how tense I had become and I had to expel a large breath just to relax myself. I didn't need to make a careless mistake on the bike. The red haze that I had slipped into momentarily began to fade. The taste in my mouth didn't.

We arrived at the airfield quickly. Felix and Demetri were waiting on the tarmac near the Lear for us. I skidded the bike to a quick halt in front of them. I got off the bike and turned around to look at Chelsea. I tried to get a read on her, but she had blocked me.

She unzipped her jacket and headed toward the jet. I followed her with Felix and Demetri coming up quickly behind me. I walked into the cabin and flopped down into a chair and unzipped the jacket. I quickly ran my fingers through my wind disheveled hair trying to coax it into some form of neatness.

Demetri spoke first. "So Edward, when we arrive in Romania, we will be traveling to Cluj-Napoca. We got word just a short while ago that Vladimir and Stefan are there. We have some reliable allies in the area and we shall be able to dispose of them quickly."

I remembered the displeasure of Vladimir and Stefan that the stand off with the Volturi in Forks had not gone the way they had wished. Most of all I remembered how Vladimir would stare at Bella. I felt the red haze creeping over me and the bad taste in my mouth got stronger again. I looked over at Chelsea wondering if she had anything to do with how I was feeling. She sat there calmly, back turned to me, leafing through the page of a book. I watched as she twirled a lock of her blonde hair around her slender index finger. I looked to see if there was any emotion or expression on her face. Nothing but smooth, ivory marble.

"Do you happen to know if Vladimir and Stefan have a coven with them?" I asked Demetri. Felix replied immediately.

"No, we have set things in motion which will cause them to be separated from their coven. We will hunt the coven first since most are newborn. Without the strength of the newborns, we shall be able to wipe out any remaining dissenting influences against the Volturi."

I felt a tingle of anticipation. I could feel the desire to feed building and knew that I needed to put it off. I would use my hunger as a weapon against the newborns. Jasper had trained me well and I was beginning to feel the anticipation of the fight. The bad taste in my mouth had disappeared. I glanced at Chelsea once more. I reminded myself to be more careful with my thoughts around her. The plane taxied down the runway and we became airborne within minutes. I closed my eyes and tried to think of what waited for us in Romania. Vladimir staring at Bella. Yes, that was something I was definitely going to have to address when I saw him.

BPOV

_______________________

I heard my daughter's voice before I even approached the door.

"Come in Mommy. Zafrina and I have been waiting for you."

I smiled as I clasped the doorknob and turned it in my hand. My smile fell from my face the moment I saw Zafrinai lying on the bed. Her body had been severely mangled. Bites covered her from head to toe and it reminded me of the story Jasper had told me a long time ago. I rushed over to the bedside and sat down immediately. I picked up Zafrina's hand and was so shocked at how desiccated it was. I laid it against my cheek momentarily.

"It's so good to see you my friend." I whispered to her. A wan smile crossed her angular face.

"Ah, Bella. Nessie has been wonderful company. She reminds why we choose to follow a better path." Zafrina's voice was a raspy, painful whisper.

I knew it had been a while since she had fed. Her pitch black eyes were so large and vivid against the sunken skin on her cheekbones. I knew she could see the concern in my eyes. She squeezed my hand as tightly as she could. I wanted to cry. She taught me so much in the brief time that she had been here before. Befriended not only me, but became an "Aunt" to my daughter as well. Anger against Volturi flared red hot and palpable.

Nessie reached out and took my other hand in hers. Slowly, both Zafrina and I could see her visions. I was saddened by Zafrina's memory of Nahuel's death. But I was alarmed at the same time. Nessie could live for a long time as we had witnessed in Nahuel, but the final truth that the human side of her could cause her to die alarmed me immensely. Zafrina could sense my discomfort and tried to sit up.

"Bella, it's not what you think! I believe he may have sacrificed himself for me."

I became very uncomfortable with Nessie in the room. There were things I wanted to discuss with Zafrina without having to expose her to some uncomfortable truths.

I heard Nessie sigh and she let go of our hands. "It's okay, I get it. Adult time. I know what you are going to talk about though. But don't ever worry Mommy. I have Jacob to protect me." And with that she bounced off the bed, smiled a brilliant, breathtaking smile at the both of us and left the room.

"Nahuel….", I began. Zafrina interrupted me immediately.

"Bella. It was terrifying. I have never seen the scope of an attack like that by the Volturi. I will never live down the screams of the children as they took them away. I tried to stop them, but there were too many, even for my ability to overtake them. They came at me from all sides. It was an utter and well executed ambush. They made me watch as they killed Senna and Kachiri. Alec and Jane together are unstoppable. Plus they had newborns with them. They are building a huge army Bella." Her words slowly died away at the realization of the horror she had survived.

I spent much more time with Zafrina learning about the attack. I knew that I needed to know what the Volturi was capable of in a fight and I immediately committed it to memory. We were saddened again when I told her of Edward. Silently, we grieved together.

Carlisle knocked quietly on the door. "Bella? Jacob just called. He and Sam are at the airport."

I took Zafrina's arms into mine and held them tightly, staring into her dark, dark eyes.

"Zafrina, you have my solemn promise that we will stop the Volturi. I don't know how we are going to pull this off yet, but I'm leaving for Europe to follow up on a lead that might help all of us."

Carlisle began to ready a transfusion of human blood for Zafrina knowing all too well that it would heal her faster than animal blood. He smiled at the both of us.

"Go Bella, they're waiting," he began. "I'll take good care of Zafrina."

I walked over to him, stood on tiptoe and kissed his smooth, pale cheek. "I know you will."

I smiled at Zafrina. "Get well. I need you to teach Nessie everything you know while I am gone. She needs to learn to protect herself. You have much to teach her."

Zafrina nodded and we bid each other farewell. I left the room and raced to the cottage to grab the suitcase that I had yet to unpack. I ran back to the main house and bid everyone good bye. Nessie's brown eyes teared up and I hugged her tightly to me, smelling the mix of both Edward's scent and mine radiating off her skin. Rose promised to look after Nessie. Esme, Eleazar and Carmen hugged me briefly and wished me luck. Emmett was on the internet trying to find information about werewolf legends in Europe. I smiled in spite of myself. I wouldn't have ever believed that vampires existed until I moved back to Forks and met the Cullen family. Jake and the internet lead me to that discovery. It seemed almost ironic that a vampire was researching werewolves for me. I kissed Emmett quickly on the top of his head as I walked by.

"Love you little sister. Be careful." Emmett's gruff booming voice was quietly choked with some emotion. I grabbed the keys to the Volvo and Alice and Jasper walked me to the car. Alice hugged me tightly.

"Stay in constant contact Bella! ", she demanded. Jasper loaded my suitcase into the car and I quickly hugged them both.

"I'm doing the right thing. ", I declared. I wasn't sure if that was a truth or a question. When I opened the door to the Volvo and could smell the lingering scent of Edward, I knew deep in my heart that there was no other way. I waved to Alice and Jasper as I backed out of the garage. The night was pitch black. No stars or moon lighting my way as I drove. I flipped open my cell phone and called Jake to let him know I was on my way. I settled back for the drive and I watched as Forks faded into the distance. I felt energized knowing I was on my way to try and get Edward back.

I got to the airport in no time. The boys and I gave our bags to the crew and they loaded them onto Carlisle's jet. Sam and Jake almost seemed giddy and I had to smile at their good humor. I started to laugh when they both told me that neither one of them had ever been on a plane. The laughter was such a good feeling. It was odd, but being with the both of them gave me such hope. Sam bounded up the steps into the plane. Jacob was about to follow when I stopped him.

"Thank You Jake for coming to my rescue once again."

Jake broke out into his patented big, dumb goofy grin. "Aw, Bells. How could I say no? We're family." He proceeded to pull me into a warm embrace and I stayed there with my head against his chest, just letting his big arms circle me and stroke my back, reassuring me that we were doing the right thing.

"You ready?" he asked me. I nodded and I pulled out of the embrace and we went up the steps of the plane arm in arm.

Yes. I _was _doing the right thing.

GIANNA POV

_______________________

I stood there, transfixed by what I was witnessing. His wife. The one who stood between me and everything I truly wanted. I had made sure that I was far enough away that the shape shifters would not catch wind of my scent. Aroe had sent me here to Forks to see if I could garner any pertinent information for him regarding the Cullen's and their latest moves.

I had just arrived at the airport when I witnessed two strikingly handsome young men waiting by a private jet. Their clothing suggested that they were not the owners of the jet.

I knew I was hungry after my long flight and I was thinking about having a snack. The two of them would be delicious sport. The wind shifted toward my direction and I got a whiff of the scent rolling off the two of them. Werewolves! I was stunned. I knew that there was a large pack here in Forks. I just didn't expect to find them here at the airport.

A silver Volvo pulled up in front of them and that's when I saw her get out of the car. Edward's wife, Bella. I watched from a distance. One of the men bounded up the stairs of the plane. I watched as Bella talked to the other one. He quickly smiled at her and pulled her into a very intimate embrace. I smiled to myself as I watched her close her eyes and let the one she called Jake stroke her back as he hugged her.

I turned and headed back down to the runway after the private plane had taken off. I had located one of the airport crew who had loaded the bags. Through very persuasive means and a huge loss of blood later I was able to find out where Bella and her companions were going.

Italy.

I smiled and returned to the Volturi private jet. I opened my cell and placed one call.

"Bella is on her way back. This time she's bringing the wolves."


	16. Chapter 17

UTTER DARKNESS - CHAPTER 17

A/N: Seriously, I never intended ever to go this dark on this story. But the damn thing started to breathe on it's own….Now the monster is loose and I can't put him back…but maybe…just maybe true love will save him….

Thanks to all who have stuck with me from the beginning of my tale. For those of you who are joining for the first time…Welcome to my world. I am a delusional, egotistical, fanatical idiot who happens to think she can write a sequel to Breaking Dawn… The men in the white coats are coming for me soon….

Okay, so Edward is going ultra dark! Addiction will do that to even the most normal person ever! However, this is a vampire we are talking about…with an addiction to human blood. He is losing everything… his family, his home, his mind. He feels like he has lost Bella. However, Bella being true to form loves him unconditionally and irrevocably. Our girl is going to bring our boy home…it is just going to take a while…bear with me and enjoy the ride….

My darling betas…I so heart you! Oh and in case you did not know…RobKats, you rock my world to no end. Your friendship, support and proper crassness gives me wings…..

_________________________

EPOV

"_Come, you spirits_

_That tend on mortal thoughts! Unsex me here,_

_And fill me from the crown to the toe top full_

_Of direst cruelty, make thick my blood,_

_Stop up the passage and access to remorse,_

_That no compunctious visiting of nature,_

_Shake my fell purpose."_

Macbeth 1.5 - William Shakespeare

The twisted, blackened trees became ghostlike in the anemic reflection of the moonlight. Scant, full clouds would pass over the moon inking the sky into a darker shade of black. The only permanent brightness to be found was from the pinpoint stars that studded the black velvet canopy over my head like diamonds. The clouds would pass and the moon would make it's spectacular presence known once again. Illuminated, gnarled bark washed silver by the moonlight revealed what looked like terrified faces permanently etched into the trees. It almost seemed like a silent cry of protest against the horror of the war that was about to begin.

I was running through the darkened forest towards our destination. Felix, Chelsea and Demetri had a hard time keeping up with me. I chose this moment to be free for just one second. I relished the feel of the wind through my hair, the scents of the forest filling my lungs. Frightened rapid heartbeats echoed in my head. Everywhere there was the mad scurrying of animals making quick retreats into the shadows that gave small comfort. There were new and very dangerous predators in the forest this evening.

My mind was humming. It was ablaze with the thoughts coming off of Alec and Jane in the distance. They had already mounted their offensive against the newborns and older members of the coven that Vladimir and Stefan had created. Jane and Alec were an efficient killing machine. Jane would disable the newborns with her torturous mind gift while Alec could literally open up the earth. Not too long ago, I could have become a casualty of the power of Alec and Jane. Bella had prevented that from happening. Another aching hole seemed to open up at the memory of her. Now, here I stood as one of their members and Bella was gone. I pushed the ache aside and continued to watch the onslaught against the Romanians.

Aro's vendetta against the Romanians was strong enough that there would be no survivors to bring back with us. I watched as Chelsea waited her turn, concentrating on the newborns, working at subtlety unraveling the ties of allegiance to the coven. The newborns stumbled madly, howling in pain and began to rip at each other's limbs. The Volturi guard stepped in and would push them toward the large fissure in the earth. Vampires tumbled into the crevice, bloodcurdling screams piercing the night air. Kerosene was thrown into the crevice and a match soon followed. The loud WHOOMP as the Kerosene caught fire created a vacuum and air was sucked away into the flames, feeding it, fanning it higher into the night sky. Jane never let up. She crucified all the vampires until their screams floated silently away like the ash of their bodies. I almost envied their freedom from this existence. The pull of the flames was almost hypnotic. I had a brief maddening thought of throwing myself into that crevice but I was distracted once again by the loud sickening sound of bones separating and bodies being dismembered by the guard.

I had to admit it was like witnessing some macabre ballet. Strangely enough, it whetted my appetite and I began to feel the desperate need to feed. I was having to consume more blood than I did before. My body would rack with painful shudders if I went too long without feeding. I wanted to finish this and find solace in the coppery velvet feel of the blood as it hit the back of my throat. I glanced toward Demetri and I could hear in his mind that he had a track on Vladimir and Stefan. He nodded towards me and I started to run in the direction that he was headed. Together we ran towards a large dilapidated building, which seemed to resemble an old Monastery. Anticipation kept building and I was beginning to look forward to what was going to happen. Chelsea managed to catch up to us and she let me inside her mind for the first time. I saw that Jane and Alec had successfully finished off the last of the coven. All that remained were Vladimir and Stefan. I had that strange taste come back into my mouth and anger slowly began to seep through me. As we got closer, I began to hear the scattered terrified and angry thoughts of both Stefan and Vladimir.

"Can you hear them?" Chelsea asked me. I nodded at her briefly, stunned for a moment by the complete animation of her face. She was enjoying this. Aro had certainly created a very strong force of deadly assassins. He picked their talents well and they were the reason that the Volturi remained unscathed for the last two centuries.

"They are arguing as to what their best plan of escape will be." I told her. Demetri started towards the monastery. I put my arm out and stopped him.

"Don't. I need to do this."

The words surprised me as they came out of my mouth but for some reason the red haze in my head was pushing me forward. I needed to be rid of the foul taste of pure anger. Besides, I had a minor score of my own to settle with Vladimir.

Demetri objected immediately. "I'm not sure I trust you Edward. I am sure Aro has placed his trust in you, but you have not earned mine yet. Felix and I will go in."

I shrugged. "That's fine, and you will succeed because you are a superb tracker. But I think we send a bigger message when the word gets out that I am the one responsible for their demise." The taste in my mouth got stronger, my body was starting to feel the hunger pains becoming stronger and all I could think about was how it was going to feel when I tore Vladimir's head from his body.

Chelsea stepped forward and stared at me. She studied me for a moment. She knew that I was going to need to feed soon. Quietly she turned about and faced Demetri.

"Let him do it Demetri. If he fails, I will take the responsibility myself. But I doubt Edward will fail." Felix arrived and Demetri discussed it with him for a heated moment. Finally, Demetri gave in.

"Fine Edward. Give us the details on where and how they plan to leave the monastery so we can back you up just in case."

I glared at Demetri, a slow growl starting to form. "They aren't coming out alive. Give me about ten minutes and then I want you to make your presence known out here."

I turned and stalked past Chelsea. A small smile flitted at the edges of her mouth. She nodded a silent approval at me and stepped back. I scaled a wall quickly and found my way through a crumbling window. I could hear Stefan and Vladimir moving silently through the floor below me. I quickly made my way down the stairs, and moved down a cavernous hallway clinging close to the shadows along the wall. I heard a door squeak and I could see the room they had just entered into. It served as a mausoleum. Large marble crypts stood side by side. I smiled at the irony. I waited. Hopefully Felix and Demetri would allow me the necessary time.

Hurried whispers passed between Stefan and Vladimir. They knew that they had come under attack, but they did not know the extent of the loss to the coven. Quietly they discussed on whether to remain together or separate. I knew they would decide to stay together knowing their odds at being able to fight and protect one another would be better than going it alone. It was time to make my move.

I slid back down the to the end of the hallway. I heard a loud commotion outside, perfectly timed by Demetri and Felix. I could feel the anxiety and fear rolling out of the room at the end of the hall. Quickly I picked up speed and ran toward the door.

"Stefan! Vladimir!" I called out as I ran. My hand grasped the door and I wrenched it open. I scanned the room. Slowly I could see Stefan making his way out of the shadows. It took him a moment to realize who I was. Relief and recognition crossed his face all at once.

"Edward?! What are you doing here?" Stefan began to move toward me quickly. Vladimir moved out from the crypt he had been crouching in and lithely jumped towards Stefan.

I stood still. Waiting for them to get closer. I looked at Vladimir, the red haze filled my vision, and I wanted to spit the foul taste out of my mouth. Closer. He needs to be closer.

"There is no time to explain," I began. Just a few feet more and I will be able to kill both of them at once.

Stefan glanced at Vladimir. "Edward, we've fallen under attack. It is the Volturi! They're here!"

In that moment, they were both within my reach. Jasper's lessons had served me well. Within the briefest of moments I took Stefan's throat out with my teeth, quickly spun, and wrenched Vladimir's head from his body. As both bodies fell to the floor, Stefan's eyes blinking in utter disbelief, I answered him.

"I know."

I had begun to start snapping their limbs from their bodies, the red haze disappearing as I tore at them. I almost became frenzied, my mind had completely shut down and I gave into the savage side of my vampire nature. The bloodlust was flaring at an all time high.

Demetri and Felix found me and pulled me off of them. Chelsea took me by the arm and led me out into the night.

"Well done Edward. Now…go! Go feed. You need it. Meet us back at the airport when you have had your fill. Aro is going to be pleased." Chelsea pushed at me, urging me on.

I looked at her. She let me into her mind once again. I saw how I looked through her eyes. I was wild with hunger, driven by violence, and I needed to feed.

"You won't return to them Edward. I am not worried about leaving you on your own now. You decided your fate inside that room in there. Welcome cousin. The Volturi is your family now."


	17. Chapter 18

Utter Darkness - Chapter 18

___________________________

CPOV

I had been pouring through botany and cytology texts but nothing seemed to jump out of the pages at me. I knew I had to bide my time before I could question Zafrina thoroughly about the chemical compositions and properties of each plant. I had to create an elixir similar to the one that Bella had been given by the Volturi.

We were on a desperate race against time and this form of inaction was starting to frustrate me. The medical side of my brain thirsted for the knowledge while the vampire side of my brain knew it could be a powerful tool.

Once again, I took a minute slice of the leaf in front of me and placed it on a slide. I slid it under the microscope and examined its cellular structure once again. I was so engrossed in the slide I never heard Alice come into my office.

"Carlisle," her voice was an agonized whisper. I turned to look at her and was immediately struck by the pain on her face.

"Alice, what is it?"

I crossed over to her and placed my hands on her looked frail and in need of support. Alice's eyes closed slowly, her dark lashes lying gently on her pale white cheek. Her bottom lip trembled and she drew in a ragged gasp of air.

"Edward. He's gone over."

She started to shake and I pulled her to me not only to comfort her but to find solace with her as well. I knew she had experienced a terrible vision and I had to wait for her to be able to tell me. She held me tightly, her pixie like face buried up against my chest. We stood like that until her shaking stopped and she looked up at me.

"Why Carlisle? Why did he do it?" Alice demanded answers I really could not give her.

I thought of the best medical explanations that I could , being clinical about Edward's choices was difficult for me to love for my son tended to blind me towards his actions. I also felt responsible for putting him on a path for eternity that was ultimately not the best thing for someone with a heart and soul like his.

"I don't know. I am sure there are a myriad of reasons Alice. Edward was the most stunted one of us emotionally until he met Bella. He is caught up in something horrific and the human blood is not helping. You remember the feeling of that blood coursing through your veins. It is heady, powerful and makes you feel omnipotent. Edward's proclivity towards human blood could be driving him to make these recent decisions." I paused for a moment. I prodded Alice hoping she would reveal what she had seen.

"Hmmm…" Alice sat thinking for a moment. I knew she was about to tell me. I was not prepared for what she had to say.

"He killed Stefan and Vladimir."

Agony roared through me like a wild animal. I felt like rampaging through the office and smashing everything I could get my hands on. Alice saw my reaction and stepped away from me quickly. Aro was going to pay for this. He was pushing Edward. The result would be either Edward becoming a cold assassin or insane and killing himself. I could no longer wait and I stormed towards the room where Zafrina had been recuperating. I threw the door openand found her sitting up, looking strong and playing with Nessie.

I had to get my temper back in check. Nessie knew there was something bothering me and I did my best to hide it from her. Zafrina's senses had become sharp again and she told Nessie that she needed to speak to passed by me warily and I felt terrible. I would find a way to make this up to both Nessie and Alice later. Right now, I needed answers.

"Are you strong enough to stand?" I asked her.

Zafrina pulled herself up out of the bed and walked over to me. Her rich, powerful voice resonated through me.

"The Volturi must die, Carlisle. I do not care if it takes everything I have, but I will exact my revenge for Kachiri and Senna. Tell me what you need from me."

I held her hand in mine grateful to have her strong again. "The plants, I need to understand each plant and the specific chemical ways they react when combined. Your centuries of knowledge are much more comprehensive that any text or tome I could be researching through. Edward will not come is the only way I can think of getting him back."

Zafrina smiled a grim smile at me. "Let's get started then. I have a debt to settle and I want to do it soon."

_______________________

BPOV

We arrived back in Italy and I felt the safest place for us to set up camp while we searched was in the palazzo in Venice. It was very public and I felt that we would be safe there. That and the fact that I had two werewolves as bodyguards didn't hurt either.

We spent days roaming through small villages. Sam and Jake would phase and use their super keen sense of smell to search. They were careful to do so only at night. We did not need to have any reports of large size wolves making appearances and scaring people unnecessarily. I would take those opportunities to hunt as well.

It was painful being this close to Edward and not being able to see him. I kept trying to push out the memory of his scarlet eyes, but I found that it spurred me on even more. I needed Edward. I felt strangely empty and the feeling of not being whole invaded me again like the last time. I was becoming frustrated and constantly called Emmett and Carlisle to see what kind of progress they had been making. I had not heard anything from them in a while.

Jake and Sam had just enjoyed a huge dinner that I had prepared for them. It was kind of nice and distracting being in a kitchen again. I enjoyed cooking for them. We were planning to head out again as soon as it became dark.

My cell phone began to vibrate and I pulled it out of the back pocket of my jeans. I looked at the incoming call notice and saw it was from Emmett. I answered immediately.

"Tell me what you got Emmett because we are not finding much of anything." I begged him.

I heard his deep bass voice rumble through the phone. "Not having much luck here on the Internet Bells. I have found a few things but I am not sure if it is what you are looking for. I have been trying to research all kinds of records that might indicate some kind of werewolf activity but I am not coming up with much. Maybe Caius did wipe them out. Maybe they don't exist anymore…"

I snorted impatiently into the phone cutting him off. "Emmett, I didn't believe in vampires until I moved to Forks and met a certain family by the name of Cullen. In addition, in case you forgot, I am standing here with two werewolves right now. Do you have anything? Anything at all."

"There was mention of one myth that I found might have some legs to it. It is based out of Turkey. Centuries ago, there was a wolf by the name of Asana who happened across the lone survivor of a vicious attack on a village by Chinese soldiers. Asana took this small male child and nursed him back to health. During this time, the male child impregnated her. She gave birth to ten sons. Ten sons who were part human, part wolf. These ten sons went out into the world on their own. Some went through Europe, some went to the Americas. Bella, there is an old account of a Turkish explorer who landed inthe Pacific Northwest around that time. He met and married a Quiluete Indian girl!"

I became agitated with hopeful excitement. I looked at Sam and Jake excitedly. Jake silently mouthed "What?" at me.

"Emmett, are you sure that this is a true story about the explorer?" I asked him.

"Bella, I keep finding more stories about this guy. Your boys there may be descendants of this Asana. They could be true werewolves and not just shape shifters like we thought."

My mind began to race. We had to find other descendants. Surely, they existed. "Where did the other sons go to Emmett?" I ticked off numerous locations throughout Europe. I hurriedly wrote them down and thanked him. I snapped my phone shut and turned to face two very bewildered friends.

"Get ready to leave. I'll explain everything on the way."

________________

GPOV

I was in the library with Aro when Chelsea came in with the news. Aro had just successfully taken my Queen in our game of chess. I should know better than to play with him but I was anxious to learn of what had taken place in Romania and I needed a distraction.

Chelsea strode across the room, nodded briefly at me and stood in front of Aro.

"Ah, Chelsea! Lovely! So glad to see you have returned to me safely. Welcome home. I take it things went well?" Aro raised his hand waiting for her to place hers against it.

She bent down and placed her hand against Aro's. A ghoulish smile spread across Aro's cadaverous face. I knew he was getting a full account of what had happened.

"Excellent! This is good news Chelsea. Please inform my brothers of this happy development. Caius will be pleased to hear that my trust in Edward was not misplaced."

At the mention of Edward's name, I leaned forward anxiously waiting for Aro to impart any information that he was willing to share.

He studied me for a moment and then he spoke. "Your attachment to young Edward does not go unnoticed by me Gianna. As a matter of fact I think it to be most beneficial."

I waited somewhat impatiently for Aro to tell me what had happened. He looked at the chessboard once again and I had made a careless mistake.

"Checkmate." He said. I did not care. I wanted to hear of Edward andwondered if he was here in Volterra.

Aro smiled at me. "Edward is here, Gianna. Go to him. He will need someoneto hunt with him tonight. It appears Edward was the one personally responsible for the deaths of both Stefan and Vladimir. He has truly joined our family, my Dear."

My mind began to race. Could this be the perfect time to finally get what Iwanted? I tried not to look over anxious as I took my leave of Aro in thelibrary. I bid him good evening and began to head to the one place I knew Iwould be able to find Edward.

I made my way through the labyrinth of tunnels towards the old church. I threw open the doors of the sanctuary and I saw him sitting on one of the pews, shoulders hunched forward, long tapered fingers laced through his bronze hair.

"Edward?" I took a step forward gingerly.

"Go away."

"I'm sorry; I only came to see how you are. I was wondering if you wanted to hunt with me this evening." I waited. I knew the moment was coming. I could feel the venom roaring through my ears loudly and I thought I was going to burst from anticipation.

A loud resigned sigh came from Edward and he stood up keeping his back to me.

"Where did you go Gianna?" He asked me.

I waited for him to turn around.

"On a reconnaissance mission for Aro." I replied. The air was becoming thick and I tried my best to stand still and not go to him. I wanted to pull him to me, to make the pain of what he had done to go away. However, I knew that I was about to cause him more pain.

I opened up my mind to him. I heard a sharp intake of breath from Edward. I knew that he was seeing my memory of his wife and her friend that she called Jake. The memory of their intimate embrace at the Forks Airport.

A snarl burst forth from Edward and he was across the room in front of me in seconds. He grabbed my arm painfully and pulled me toward the door.

"Enough! I've seen enough!" He growled at me.

With that, we went out into the night to hunt together.


	18. Chapter 19

Utter Darkness - Chapter 19

__________________

GPOV

Edward was brooding. Again.

He never said another word to me about Bella and Jake while we hunted together. A permanent scowl seemed to reside on his splendid face and damn it all if I wasn't extremely drawn to him when he was like this. I ran along side him, sprinting through the small villages searching for prey. He was fast and was becoming impatient when he had to slow down for me to keep up with him.

I was rendered breathless watching him move. His strength, his speed, his passion when he fed. How I longed for that full mouth on my own throat, his long fingers touching me, spiraling me towards an ecstasy that consumed me through countless fantasies about Edward. I was getting lost thinking about the endless ways I imagined being with Edward and I realized all of a sudden that he was aware of what I had been thinking.

Good. I wanted him to know. I wanted him.

The scowl dropped from his face and for a moment I thought I saw a brief ghosting of a smile on one side of his mouth. It was an endearing crooked grin and my reaction to it surprised me. He became incredibly beautiful once the pain or anger disappeared from his face. I wanted to make him smile again. But I knew that I would have to bide my time.

I knew at that moment that I wanted desperately to be _the _one who made him smile. I would do anything for that to become true.

Edward looked at me for sometime. I would have thought that it would have made me self conscious, but his stare made me feel the complete opposite. I pulled myself up fully letting his eyes explore my body. My breath quickened under his scrupulous gaze. The ions in the air seemed to crackle with a sudden charge. We locked eyes for a moment and just stood like that. I was joyful and expectant. I longed to cross the distance between us and put my lips on his and taste him. I wanted his hands gripping my hair, pulling me to him. I wanted to mold my body against his. I wanted…

Edward broke the gaze and I shifted slightly trying to alleviate the sudden rush of desire I had for him. Patience. Only patience will bring me what I want. I smiled at him knowing what had just passed between us. I turned away from him and started to head back to Voltera.

"We should get back Edward. I've fed enough this evening!" I called out over my shoulder as I broke into a quick sprint. I was ebullient and joyful. I wanted to feel him chasing after me. I could hear him approaching rapidly behind me and I held my breath for one moment, wishing for him to stop me.

He ran next to me the whole way never saying a word to me.

EPOV

____________________

I returned from hunting with Gianna and I was agitated. I thought that quenching my thirst would quell the riot of emotion running through me at the moment. I had committed unspeakable horrors and the full effect of what I had done was tearing me up inside. I had made a promise to Bella not to break any of my vows, but by drinking human blood and killing other people, I had entered into a purgatory of my own making.

When I first made the conscious decision to join the Volturi to save Bella's life, I knew that I was treading down a dangerous path but there was no way I could avoid it.

My position within the Volturi was becoming more concrete. Demetri still had his doubts and I had to be sure that he would not become a complication for me. I knew that by killing Stefan and Vladimir that it would remove some suspicion. Time however was precariously fleeting. The more human blood I consumed, the harder it was becoming to fight the addiction. But I had to fight. I had to save my family.

Complications seem to arise from every direction. . Chelsea was dangerous. I knew she had been manipulating my emotions, trying to sever my ties with my family. She was able to feed on my temper, driving it forward, making it a powerful weapon. Coupled with my intense desire for human blood, it was getting harder to keep my wits about me.

Gianna was turning into the worst kind of complication and I chastised myself for what I was about to do to her. While we had been hunting I was taken aback by her lurid fantasies that were directed towards me. I knew leading her on was not right. But I had to form an alliance with her that even Chelsea could not break.

Then, of course, there was Bella.

Gianna had hoped to spark jealousy with her vision of what she had witnessed between Bella and Jake. It did, but not for the conclusion that Gianna was wishing for. Gianna had mistaken my reaction as that of jealous anger. The exact opposite occurred. I had a reaction of fear and surprise. What the hell was Bella doing coming back to Europe? And with Jake and Sam no less. I was exacerbated by her need to turn to the wolves again, but I also knew that Jake would keep Bella safe. I just couldn't understand the need to bring Sam.

My head was swimming and I needed to clear my thoughts. Since my newfound freedom allowed me much access to come and go as I pleased, I headed toward the Volturi garage in search of a vehicle. I wanted to drive. I wanted to drive fast. I also wanted to get far away enough from Voltera to try and establish a connection with Alice. I had been closing my mind and only letting her catch glimpses of what I had been doing. Alice was on a need to know basis. It was time to get word to Carlisle. I wasn't going to be able to do this on my own for very much longer. My desire for human blood practically guaranteed my downfall. Every time I took in a deep warm draught of human blood, I was one step further away from any kind of redemption.

I slid open the huge garage door and walked down the rows of cars. A flash of silver caught my eye and I knew I had found the vehicle I wanted. I opened the door of the Pagani Zonda and slid into the butter soft leather seat. I turned the keys and the engine roared to life. I backed out slowly and passed through the garage. I wanted to fly and this car was one of the fastest ever built. I floored the accelerator and within 3.5 seconds I had already hit 60 on the speedometer. I flew out into the dark night, loud music reverberating through my ears. I began to relax and slowly I let my thoughts drift to Alice. I was going to have a lot of apologizing to do to Alice for letting her only see the worst things. But I couldn't have any interference from the family until I was positive that I knew what would be the surest way of bringing the Volturi down.

As for Bella, God knows if she is ever going to forgive me for turning my back on her once again. I was uncertain how she would react to me being responsible for the final kill of the Romanian Coven. I thought back to Gianna's vision and my mood darkened again. I knew all too well that Jake's heart belonged to my daughter. But seeing Bella in his arms brought back to life some old irritating feelings. I was jealous. I was jealous that Jake was getting to hold Bella in his arms and be the one to comfort her. Jake had what I no longer did. He had both of my girls.

A slight snarl rumbled in my throat and I felt the pull of a dark, beating heart. I pushed the car faster speeding away from that hypnotic sound. I reached for the stereo to push the volume up higher when I heard my sister's voice. Pure, and forgiving. I could hear Alice and I hoped she was ready for what she was about to see.

Alice POV

______________________

Jasper and Emmett were out hunting together. Esme and Rosalie were trying to entertain Nessie while Carlisle and Zafrina worked tirelessly in his office.

I spent as much time as I could with Eleazar learning about the Volturi from him. He was concerned for my safety. His experience was frightening at times but also extremely fascinating. I was constantly trying to focus my thoughts to Volterra but I was still getting nothing. I knew that I had seen Edward on the night he was in Romania because he was out the range of the shield that was created by the Volturi Guard. I must admit that not being able to keep track of Aro and his brothers was quite disconcerting for me. Zafrina reassured me that the children which were taken from the Amazon worked together to form a collective shield. Their powers were not as unique as Nessie's. It took several of them working together to create what she could accomplish all on her own. I smiled to myself on that one. Nessie was a combination of both her parents. She had inherited special gifts from both Edward and Bella. I became sad again thinking of them being separated from one another. Edward belonged to Bella. Bella belonged to Edward. It was as simple as me and Jasper.

Jasper had been sensing my impatience and worry over Edward. The night that Edward killed Stefan and Vladimir had been a terrible one for all of us. Esme was visibly upset. Rosalie became extremely angry and it took Emmett a while to calm her down. Poor Jasper just stood there holding me. I pushed his wavy blond hair out of his eyes and he offered me a weak smile. Jasper delicately brought up the subject of telling Bella about the latest development. That sparked a furious debate amongst all of us. Eleazar calmly backed away knowing this was a personal matter. Eleazar did not seem too upset to hear about the demise of Stefan and Vladimir and I suspected that possibly he harbored ill feelings from the past. Eventually Carlisle's argument won out over everyone else's objections. I wanted to protect Bella from Edward's horrible act, but Carlisle felt it best that Bella be fully aware of what we were dealing with now in regards to Edward's addiction. Edward was becoming not only a danger to himself but a danger to her as well.

Bella amazed all of us with her stalwart, steely resolve to push even harder to bring Edward home. She let us know that they had made their way from Venice and were racing through the countryside. Jake and Sam had picked up on some promising trails and followed them to several remote villages.

Bella informed me of her plan to start hunting around those villages in hopes of drawing out some of the Children of The Moon. It was a dangerous plan and I was uncomfortable that I couldn't see what lay in store for her because Jake and Sam were traveling with her.

She told me she would try to slip away on her own, but Jake wouldn't have any of that.

I filled Bella in on Carlisle's progress. It was more encouraging every day. Emmett volunteered himself to be a guinea pig and sometimes the reactions he experienced made him appear either drunk or very ill. Emmett still persevered through each new batch. I loved my big bear of a brother for trying to help the best way he could.

I walked through the living room, staring out the large plate glass windows. The lights of the living room reflected back at me from the dark, verdant wilderness outside. Things began to blur and for a brief moment I could have sworn I had just pictured Edward's face in the window.

The vision came again and this time I knew it wasn't a reflection from the window. Edward was reaching out to me. I closed my eyes and pulled myself inward. I slowed my breathing down, waiting and focusing for the connection to come again. There! I could see my brother driving. He was out and away from the Volturi compound and by himself.

I could see he was quite agitated and he was resisting an impulse to feed. He was thinking about Bella. Ah, so Edward knew Bella was back in Europe. He was tense and for some strange reason very angry with Jake.

"_Edward_?" I pushed my thoughts outward.

A few minutes ticked by and I waited. I realized I hadn't taken a breath in some time and I took one out of pure reaction. As I exhaled I saw Edward's face clearly. I could see him gripping the steering wheel tightly and his skin on his face was drawn across his angular cheekbones. His red colored eyes glowed from the light of the instrument panel of the car he was driving. I was shocked at the change in his appearance. He almost seemed feral.

"_Edward? Are you okay?"_

I saw him shake his head no. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him but I stopped and just let the vision wash over me. I was stunned with the images that he showed me. My heart was breaking for my mad, courageous brother. I knew that once Carlisle was aware of what Edward was doing that we would be on the move.

"_Edward, be patient. Bella is back in Italy and I'm worried for her. She's with Jake and they are searching for the Children of The Moon. Eleazar thinks they might not have all perished. The werewolves could be a good ally for us. That's why Jake and Sam are with Bella! I couldn't stop her Edward. I'm sorry…"_

I saw Edward hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand in frustration. Edward had already known Bella was baack in Italy because of Gianna's trip to Forks. I shuddered to think that Aro had sent her here. I never saw her coming. I remembered her but never thought of her to be an actual threat to us. Now she was a threat to Edward and he was going to take some pretty drastic steps to bring down the Volturi. His whole plan began to unfurl for me. It was risky and very dangerous. I watched in fascination. He was putting himself at a great risk to open the Volturi stronghold up for us to get in there. Time was running out for my brother and his addiction was becoming as bad as we had feared.

"_Okay Edward…I got it! I promise I will do what I can to track Bella down and get her to safety. I can't promise anything because its, well, it's Bella we're talking about. I'll get Jazz, Em and Carlisle up to speed. We'll do everything we can! I love you!"_

And with that, I lost him. He was closed off to me again.

I snapped out of the vision of Edward only to see a very worried Jasper and Emmett standing in front of me.

"Honey, what is it?" Jasper drawled.

"Oh Jazz, I just had a vision of Edward. He's in way over his head! I need to see Carlisle now!"

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who are reading and following** **my story. See….Edward is still a good guy. He loves his Bella and will do ANYTHING to keep her safe. Keep reading. The next chapter is gonna be lemony…hmmm.. Do I sense an E & B reunion?….**


	19. Chapter 20

Utter Darkness - Chapter 20

__________________________

APOV

Jasper grabbed my hand and we dashed up the stairs to Carlisle's office. Emmett was right behind us. I knew that the both of them were worried. I also knew that they wanted to hear what Edward had been doing.

I could hear sounds of triumphant laughter from behind the office door. When I pushed the door open, we could all see the looks of relief on both Zafrina and Carlisle's faces.

"Emmett!" Carlisle began, "You are just in time…I think we've figured it out now!"

Emmett grinned from ear to ear and took an eager step forward. He pushed his way into the room and reached for the beaker in Carlisle's hand.

"Stop!" I shouted out.

Everyone in the room turned to face me. "Carlisle…I've just had some contact with Edward."

Carlisle snatched the beaker out of Emmett's hand and placed it gently on his lab table. All eyes focused on me at that moment. I was aware that no matter what I said, no one would be totally happy with what I divulged. Expectant eyes bore into me a little bit longer and I took a breath to steady myself and told them of Edward's vision.

"Carlisle, Edward chose to show me only what he wanted me to see in the beginning. My crazy brother has gotten it into his stubborn head that he could stop Aro by infiltrating the Volturi. He's pushing his limits with the human blood. He purposely killed Stefan and Vladimir to gain the trust of the Volturi." I tumbled out rapidly.

Jasper interrupted me. "Whoa…whoa Alice, slow down! Edward is doing this on purpose? Damn it if he is! He's playing a dangerous game. Why would he try to take this on all by himself?"

"Because he wanted to protect Bella and me, Jasper! He wanted to protect all of us."

Carlisle took everything in and began to shake his head. "Just what is he expecting to accomplish Alice?"

I looked at the faces of Jasper and Emmett. I knew how much they cared for their brother. Emmett had always felt the closest to Edward. I knew they had to have reassurance.

"He's made some gains, but he's trying to enlist the help of Gianna to find the inner sanctum of Aro, Caius and Marcus." I told them.

Jasper was confused. "Gianna? Why would Edward need Gianna's help?"

"According to what Edward showed me, the brothers adjourn to some part of the Volturi compound any time there is a threat to their safety. Gianna is like Aro's pet project. Edward seems to think she might know where this location is. The worst part of Edward's plan is that Gianna has formed a romantic attachment towards him. He's going to play on her feelings to gain her trust."

Jasper questioned me again. "Why does Edward want to get into the private sanctum? I'm not following you too well."

Exasperated I shrugged my shoulders at Jasper. "Because if he can get to where they are alone with no guards, he's going to kill all of them."

Emmett let loose a slight growl and punched his fist into his hand. "I don't like this Carlisle. Edward needs our help and he needs it now."

Jasper stepped up and clapped a hand down onto Emmett's shoulder. "I agree with Emmett, Carlisle! The human blood has to be clouding his judgment. He could make a very dangerous mistake and that will result in getting us all killed. We need to strike and do it soon."

Carlisle had paced back and forth while listening to all the new information I had given and the heated discussion between Emmett and Jasper. Finally, he looked up and asked me the question that was weighing heavily in everyone's minds.

"How far gone is Edward in his addiction Alice? Do you really trust what he's shown you?"

I was shocked at first but I had to think things through for a moment. My visions had not been all that accurate lately and suddenly self doubt began to creep in. I went back over everything I saw again. Then I remembered the one thing that reassured me that Edward was telling me the truth. Bella.

"Carlisle, Edward is fighting it but he's feeling as if he can't last much longer. I trust what he showed me because when I explained to him about Bella being back in Italy, he became furious. He still loves her. He's concerned for her safety. I promised him that I would do what I could to get her back to Forks as soon as possible."

Carlisle strolled over to the painting that had been done of him with Aro, Caius, and Marcus. He stared at it for a long moment before quietly addressing all of us.

"Emmett, you and Rose go to Ireland. Track down Maggie and Siobhan. We're going to need their help. I'll get Eleazar to bring in the rest of the Denali coven. I'm going to talk to Eleazar and see if his memories of the layout of the Volturi stronghold matches mine. Alice, I need you and Jasper to get to Italy and find Bella. Warn her about Edward. If he slips up and she's too close it could end up badly. I want her home and safe here in Forks." Carlisle moved towards Zafrina and took her hands within his.

"This is liable to be a fight to the death. I am asking once again for you to stand with us and help protect my family. You do not have to stay."

Zafrina shook her head and pulled herself up tall. "No, Carlisle. I'm not leaving. Plus there is much I need to teach young Nessie. She needs to be ready as well. If I have your blessing to stay, then I will consider it an honor to fight next to you." Carlisle nodded his approval towards Zafrina.

Carlisle walked over and shook the hands of both Jasper and Emmett. "Good luck, and keep in constant contact. I'm sure that the Volturi have the intention to wipe out any covens that they feel will threaten them in anyway. Stay hidden and stay smart."

Emmett smiled at me and gave me a quick hug. "See ya little sister!" He bounded out of the office and I could hear his voice booming out Rose's name as he ran down the stairs.

Jasper came over and took my hand. "Ready?" he asked me. I smiled at him and turned to both Carlisle and Zafrina. I hugged Carlisle tightly and then Zafrina. I whispered my goodbyes to each of them.

"We'll be in touch. Good Luck. Good Luck to all of us." With that final goodbye, Jasper and I turned and left on our mission to go find Bella.

BPOV______________________

_It's plain to see it's trying to speak._

_Cherished dreams forever asleep._

_Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly _

_Hopelessly I'll give you everything_

_But I won't give you up_

_I won't let you down_

_And I won't leave you falling_

_If the moment ever comes._

_- Muse, "Endlessly"_

It was dark finally and Jake and Sam had headed out to track a scent that they had picked up on earlier during the day. I was anxious to find out whether we were going to have some luck this time. Jake had found the scent while I had been hunting. He and Sam agreed that it was just a couple of hours old. We needed to find the Children of the Moon and soon.

My anxiety level was increasing everyday and I had not been able to communicate with Alice since we were staying in an old farmhouse villa in San Gimignano. I had done some research on my laptop while we had still been in Venice and found the history of this particular area to be promising. Many aristocratic families built fortresses to protect themselves during the 12th to 14th century. It was about this time that a noble family from Volterra, a neighboring city, began to rise to power. Many myths surrounded this family. Myths of strange luminescent beings that were cold to the touch, and had a speed and agility never seen before. Coupled with a never ending source of wealth, they were the most powerful family in the region.

As was true to tradition at the time, these noble families in each village would build a large tower to act as a fortress. The tower in San Gimignano rivaled that of the one in Volterra.

It was nightly visits to the tower here that I would climb to the top and gaze towards Volterra. It was wishful thinking on my part, but there were honestly times I felt as if he was close.

Alice had the unenviable task of telling me of Edward's horrendous murder of Stefan and Vladimir. I knew that his addiction was getting worse and I was becoming more afraid each day of losing him. I admit I pushed Jake and Sam harder than I had a right to. I knew that Jake was missing Nessie and Sam was homesick for La Push. But I loved the both of them dearly because we all had a stake in this. There was no way I was going to allow the Volturi to destroy the peace we currently had in Forks.

I paced across the long porch of the villa, straining to hear the approach of Jake and Sam. Nothing but the normal sounds of the night assaulted my ears. The night air was stagnant and it seemed as if time had come to a stand still. I pulled my hair up into a sloppy ponytail to get it off the back of my neck. My wary eyes searched the darkness in every direction. I was driving myself crazy with inaction and decided to walk down the long driveway to the main road to see if I could hear or see anything there.

I gingerly picked my way through the rough scrub that covered the rocky terrain. I made my way quickly to a copse of trees where I could hide if need be. I decided to climb up onto a branch to see if I could spot anything from a higher perch. Once I got up onto the limb, I balanced myself delicately and walked along its gnarled length to a spot where I could see clearly and still be concealed by the leaves.

I looked over to my left and could see nothing. Slowly I scanned towards the right, checking each large boulder, patches of scrub and dips in the terrain for anything. A flash of silver caught my eye and I tried to focus a little bit more, squinting into the darkness.

Just as I made out the shape of a car, a very expensive and fast looking sports car, I was inundated with a familiar smell. I took a deep breath to make sure I wasn't imagining it.

It was honey, lilac and sun.

It was Edward.

EPOV

_____________________

I was stunned when I heard the voices of Jake and Sam in my head. I killed the engine on the car and let it slow down in neutral coming to a complete stop along a long dirt road. I stepped out to figure out which direction they had been running.

Jake had mentioned to Sam that they needed to change their course to a northerly direction. Sam seemed excited about finding the trail and they were in hot pursuit of something. I knew I needed to be cautious. I had been passing through San Gimignano on my way back to Volterra when I heard them. I took my foot off the accelerator and began to search the terrain in earnest. If Sam and Jake were here, perhaps Bella was too.

I had to warn her. I had to make sure she would understand just how dangerous things had become.

_I had to see her._

I started walking down the dusty road. I could make out a farmhouse in the distance. I started to approach a bunch of trees when the incredibly potent smell of freesia, lavender and strawberries hit me. I stopped in my tracks. I scanned the horizon, my breathing speeding up in anticipation.

I listened for her.

_I longed for her._

A quiet muffled thump of something hitting the ground below the trees had me turning on an instant. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I was frozen to the spot just looking at her. I had to make sure this was not a hallucination brought on by hunger for more blood.

I saw luminous white skin. I saw her mouth, the way her top lip was always just a little bit fuller than her bottom one. An animal cry of anguish ripped its way through me and I crossed the space between us in an instant, pulled her into my arms, and savagely crushed my lips against hers. I felt her hands snake up my back, gripping and tracing the muscles with her finger tips. One of her hands made her way into my hair and she held me to her mouth, opening herself to me. My tongue met hers and we tasted each other again. I pulled her up to me tightly, my nerves on fire from the soft silk marble touch of her skin, her teeth clacking against mine with the intensity of our kiss. I could hear her whimper and she placed her hands up against my chest and she pushed me away.

I stood there panting.

Already I was racked with pain of being separated from her once again.

BPOV

__________________________

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't think.

_I couldn't do this._

I pushed myself away from Edward and looked at him. We were standing there, panting, my fists clutched at my sides. His wild bronze hair was pulled in different directions from my hand clutching it, wanting to reacquaint myself with the feel of it. His skin was tightly drawn over his angular cheekbones and the shadows under them looked like slashes in perfect marble. His red eyes were more sinister due to the deep lavender shadows beneath them. His broad shoulders seem to sag in defeat. His lips were pressed into a flat line.

He looked angry, sad and broken.

This was not the man I married.

This was a ghost of someone I loved beyond all comprehension.

This was not Edward.

EPOV

_________________________

She stood there.

Just staring at me.

I really couldn't blame her.

Bella was finally seeing me for the monster that I was.

I closed my eyes and looked downward. The pain of rejection flared deep and hostile within me. I had done this. I had pushed her away.

What had I been expecting?

I knew I would be taking a risk seeing her.

One long look at her face and I knew that she was aware of what I had done.

She needed to go home.

If I were going to do the right thing just one last time, I would make sure that Bella left here and never came back.

I looked at her one last time and steeled myself.

"Bella…Go home. It's not safe for you here."

And she reacted the only way which was truly Bella.

She snorted.

"Go home? I have no home without you Edward!" She retorted. I could see her muscles coil tightly, preparing for a fight.

I took a tentative step towards her.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You have to understand why I did this."

"Oh I understand." she said.

She took a step towards me this time pointing her finger at my chest.

"I understand that you seem to have forgotten that I am your wife and that anything that affects us should be dealt with together. You never gave me a chance to help you. So I'm doing this my way this time Edward."

Bella could be quite menacing when she was mad. I stood there for a moment and for the first time, I felt hope blossom within.

I looked at her, standing there, all fury and fire and I never wanted her more than I did now.

"Bella," I warned her. "Don't come any closer."

She defied me and took another step.

Now she was close and I could see the luxurious chestnut highlights in her hair. My fingers were itching to pull the elastic out of her hair so I could watch it tumble like a dark velvet curtain against her pearlescent skin.

"Bella…" I growled at her.

"Shut up Edward! I've had enough!" She looked up at me.

Her body was close and I knew that she felt the same pull I did.

Slowly I felt a smile creep across my face.

Bella raised her hand towards my face and laid her hand on my jaw. I closed my eyes.

"Don't." I whispered.

"No…Open your eyes Edward. I don't care that they are red. I just want to look into them closely to see if my husband, my love is still there…" she whispered back.

I almost moaned from the pain of her touching me.

My face tingled where her hand lay. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into my love's face.

I was taken aback by the love I saw there.

I felt the horror of the last month start to slip away.

I turned my face into her palm and kissed it.

"Bella…make me whole again."

Bella's thumb began to trace over my lips. She reached up with her other hand and pulled my head down to meet her hungry mouth. I became lost in the sensation of the warmth of her mouth. The electric wet heat of her kisses inflamed me. I plundered her mouth with my tongue, dancing and sparring with hers. My hands found the small of her back and I pulled her to me, grinding her into my hips. We were locked like that until I felt Bella's mouth pull from mine and find the hollow of my neck. Her delicate tongue snaked out and tasted my skin. I tilted my head back and allowed her full access to my throat.

I was becoming delirious from her ministrations.

I was becoming hard and knew that I had to possess her.

Take her.

Feel her clamped tightly around me.

I took her arms into my hands and slid down onto my knees in front of her.

"_Let me love you." I begged her._

Bella smiled and I knew at that moment that I never fully deserved this girl.

She reached out and knotted her hands in my hair and pulled me to her.

My hands slid up under her t-shirt and I lifted the hem. I exposed the creamy flesh of her breasts and I hurriedly unhooked her bra so I could see more, taste more.

Her nipples pebbled in the cool night air. I delicately ran my tongue around one nipple and then the other. I laved each one, sucking and nibbling gently. I blew cool air on each one and watch them tighten even more.

I could hear Bella moaning. She started pushing her hips towards my face and I reached for the snap on her jeans.

I opened the snap, and slid her jeans down. I was frantic now.

I could smell her and I had to taste her on my tongue. I ripped her underwear in a quick frenzy and put my face to her sex.

I reached out with my tongue, and I began to lap at the very center of her.

_This. This was the only addiction I truly needed. _

Bella began chanting my name and I knew she was close.

I slid two fingers inside her and my tongue continued to tease and trace circles around her clit.

I moaned her name against her clit and hummed her lullaby as I took her over the edge.

She shuddered with her release and I was delirious with the taste of her.

I was panting. Bella cupped my jaw and tilted my head up to smile at me. "Edward…."

I stood up and went into the open circle of her arms.

She reached down and palmed me through my trousers. I could feel her unsnapping my waist band and I was lost in the sensation of her hand slipping inside my boxers to grip me tightly.

"Bella…you don't know how good that feels" I breathed out.

"Yes, I do Edward. Yes. I. do."

She stroked me up and down in a steady rhythm, and I could feel the pressure building.

"Tell me what you need Edward…" she whispered in my ear. The timbre of her voice sent shivers down to my groin. The pressure was building and I knew I was going to come.

I gripped her hair in my hands and pushed her downward.

"Your mouth Bella…oh god…your sweet succulent mouth…" I begged her.

Bella quickly slid my trousers down and wrapped her full lips around my cock. I could feel her tongue sliding up the length of me, tracing the vein that ran so prominently on the underside. She would swirl her tongue around the head of my cock only to lightly graze it with her teeth. Then she would pull on me tightly, her mouth forming a tight, wet sheath around my cock.

I was mesmerized by the sight of her insanely beautiful mouth pleasuring me. Harder she pulled with her lips, the suction driving me over the edge. I felt myself let go and my orgasm shuddered through my body and I held onto her tightly riding out the last wave.

I pulled Bella up to me and kissed her gently…slowly.

"_I love you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen…"_

Bella looked up into my eyes.

"_Don't you forget it Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_."

**A/N: Don't think this is the HEA…not by a long shot…but they needed to reunite for just one moment. The Cullens are drawing the wagons in a circle…and what about the Children of the Moon… And what is Edward planning for Gianna?**

**Guess you'll just have to read the next chapter! Reviews are like Edward giving me kisses on the neck…oh so yummy…….**


	20. Chapter 21

**Utter Darkness - Chapter 21**

________________________________

_In our lives we hunger for those we cannot touch._

_The thoughts unuttered & all the feelings unexpressed_

_Play upon our hearts like the mist upon our breath,_

_awoken by grief, our spirits speak_

_how you could believe that the life within the seed_

_that grew arms that reached_

_and a heart that beat._

_Lips that smiled_

_and eyes that ever die?_

_- Love is Stronger than Death - The The_

**BPOV**

I was shocked at how much I had needed him. I was content for the moment to smell Edward on my skin, taste him in my mouth. I stood for several minutes in the warm circle of his arms. I could feel his lips in my hair, his hands stroking my back. It was scaring me. It was as if he were trying to memorize me.

I pulled back and looked up into his red tinted eyes. Such anguish resided there. I longed to remove all the pain from his face and I pulled him down to me and began kissing him again. The kisses were gentle and slow.

I knew at that moment that we had to say good bye again.

___________________

**EPOV**

I stood with my arms around Bella trying to calm my breathing. I had her here in my arms for now.

It was Heaven and it was Hell.

I was running out of time and I could feel the hunger flaring up inside me, baking the back of my throat. I didn't want to let her go.

But even Bella sensed this reunion to be a short one and I pushed her back away from me. I reached up and brushed my thumb across her bottom lip.

"So beautiful" I murmured to her. I stood there tracing the shape of her mouth, raptly memorizing every detail of her heart shaped face.

Bella hitched in a broken breath and I dropped my hand and had to force myself to step back from her.

"So what happens now Edward? How do we get through this?" She asked me.

"I honestly don't know Bella. I am taking each opportunity as it comes along."

I could tell that my answer had not made her happy.

"As for you and this mission you are on, I'm begging you, Stop. Go home. I won't be able to concentrate when I am worrying about you. "

Bella began to object. "But what if it helps Edward? I can't stand idly by and not help you."

I put my hand on her shoulder and gently tugged at the elastic in her hair, releasing her ponytail hanging down the back of her neck. The fresh smell of her hair assaulted all my senses and desire raged even stronger. I reached out and tucked wisps of her hair behind one ear. She just stood there staring at me. Her arms were crossed and she wasn't going to budge. Was she always this strong? I always felt I had to protect her but she constantly defied wisdom and convention and did what she wanted. Just one of the many reasons I loved this woman. I tried my best argument.

"Bella, you help me by being home with Nessie. That is the only hope I have left that keeps me going. I want to finish this and come home to my wife and daughter. I want to finish the Volturi. Period. I'm tired of living with the fear that my family will never be safe." A moment of silence passed and I realized my last plea had completely fallen on deaf ears.

"Edward Cullen… you listen to me. I am only going to say this one time. You have the whole family waiting to help you with this. Look at you. Look what doing _this_ by yourself is doing to you! You're wasting away, and I can't bear to see it. I don't want to lie to you Edward; I'm going to do what I can."

A growl of frustration escaped from my lips and I turned away from Bella. I didn't have the strength to fight with her right now. I needed to feed and I wanted a few more precious moments with her. A few agonizing moments of silence hung in the air between us.

"Stop. Please stop what you are doing Edward and come home with me right now." She whispered.

"God! I can't Bella. I'm so close to stopping all of this madness. The Volturi will rain down pure terror on all covens and the massacres that will occur will be my fault. Do you think I can live with that on my conscience as well as the deaths of Vladimir and Stefan?" I snapped back around to face her.

Bella stood there with her head hanging down, not looking at me. I took a tentative step towards her.

"Please Bella, please understand that I have to follow through on what I've already put in motion. I got out tonight to get away from Volterra so I could let Alice know what I am planning. I'm sure Carlisle is already forming some plan, but they have to wait for me to give them some vital information that I just don't have yet." I tried to explain to her. Bella seemed to brighten up a bit when she heard me mention Alice's name.

"So they know then? Everyone in Forks?" she asked, hopeful for the first time.

"I believe so. I trust my link with Alice. She let me know that you had come back here. But I was already privy to that information." I told her.

"How did you know?" Bella seemed surprised.

"Gianna. She was in Forks, Bella. Aro sent her there to probably check on Carlisle and the rest of the family. She saw you and Jake at the airport. She was that close to you and you have no idea how much I hated finding out about that. She reports to Aro constantly about me. That's why I'm sure he sent her to Forks. He _knew _that she would tell me. Bella, I hate to have to tell you this, but I think Gianna could be the inside person I will need to pull this off."

"I don't trust her Edward. Neither should you." Bella hissed out.

I walked over to Bella. She was tense and her beautiful golden eyes were snapping with fire. I took her hands in between mine and knew that what I was about to say would make her even more mad than she already was.

"Bella, listen to me. I am going to have to do something that I am not looking forward to. I 'm going to have to make Gianna trust me."

Bella's tongue darted out and touched her top lip. Her face was incredulous. "And just how are you going to do that Edward? Because I really want to know why? Why can't you trust me and your own family to deal with this together, the best way we all know how?" Her words were full of venom and they stung. I hated this. I hated that I was going to hurt Bella yet again. I paused for a moment. Drawing strength in the moment. Breathing the same air Bella was. Just being close to her.

"Bella, I'm going to have to play on her feelings that she has developed for me." I admitted starkly. Bella jerked out of my grasp, landing in a coiled position and growling at me from a couple feet away.

"Dammit, no Edward! I won't let you do this. I saw how she looked at you! Your addiction to human blood has weakened you to the point that I don't really think you fully understand the jeopardy you are putting yourself in!"

I kept my gaze locked tight with hers. "Bella, she is close to Aro. She _knows _where the brother's private sanctum is. The one place in the fortress where they are safe. I need to find my way there."

"And what happens when you get there Edward? Do you really think Gianna will let you kill them? They have survived for centuries. You don't know the full extent of their power." Bella was furious. I could tell we were headed for an impasse like we usually were when it came to arguing our own beliefs. It would be almost comical if the situation wasn't so dire. I found myself beginning to smile in spite of myself.

"What?!" Bella was becoming exasperated. I could tell she must have thought me to be completely crazy. I walked towards her and reached out to put my hand behind her head and draw her close to me.

"I'm sorry love, but I just find it kind of humorous that you and I are arguing like we always do. It's the most normal thing that has happened to me in a while." I watched as the muscles in Bella's smooth face begin to twitch. Slowly, she gave me a smile in return.

"Yeah, you are right about that." She paused for a moment. "You're not going to budge and neither am I. So I guess we just do what we both have to do now."

The time to leave was even closer. I anguished at the thought of leaving her. I had to remind myself when this was over I would have her for an eternity. An eternity I would spend making up every wretched thing I had done to her lately.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Sshhh, Edward listen to me. I need you to do something for me. Just don't interrupt me. Let me have my say first." She looked up at me, her eyes boring through to what was left of my heart and my soul. I stroked her cheek and ran my fingers down her neck and traced her collarbone. I relished the feel of her skin.

"What is it love?" I asked her.

"When I was dying, when Renesmee was born, it was your venom that saved me Edward. Allow me to do the same for you." She began.

Immediately I started to protest but I could tell by the look on her face that she was serious and that I just needed to listen.

"Edward, I just think that maybe, just maybe, if you took some of my venom it could help give you the strength to fight a little bit longer. Like a transfusion of sorts."

I had remembered back to the first time I had fought through my addiction. Carlisle had alternated between animal blood and venom to bring me back from my wasted state. Bella must have heard about those terrible ten years I had spent turning my back on Carlisle and his way of life.

"How Bella? How do you want to do this?" I asked her.

A slight smile crossed her face for a moment. "You're a _vampire_ Edward. Figure it out."

With that I realized that her face had turned into one of deep longing. I pulled her close to me and kissed her hard. I could feel her body soften and respond against mine.

"Love me Edward…" she whispered sweetly in my ear. Lust flamed bright and hot. My hands tangled in her hair holding her to me. Her mouth opened for me and I pushed my tongue in hers, tasting her, kissing her deeply. Her breath increased.

I took one of my hands and slid it down her body coming to rest on her breast. I could feel her nipple harden and I gently palmed it, drawing teasing circles around it. Bella's hips began to push into mine and I could feel her moving against me. I slid my leg in between her thighs and she ground herself to me finding a rhythm that would bringing her pleasure. I could feel her reaching for my zipper and with a quick flourish she had freed me and I was in her hand. Her insistent stroking was flaming me further along. She gripped me tightly and my lips made their way to the elegant column of her throat. I kissed her below the hollow of her ear tracing my way with my tongue down her jugular vein.

My hands furiously ripped at her jeans trying to get access to the hot wet center of her. Once she was stripped out of her jeans I lifted her up in my arms.

"Wrap you legs around me Bella", I growled at her. I was rapidly spiraling out of control. My need for her was intense and hot. Her legs came around my waist and she took my cock into her hand and guided it into her. I could hear her moan in my ear as I slid all the way in.

'Edward, oh Edward…so good…I need you…"

Bella's voice was driving me over the edge. I pulled back from her neck for one moment.

"Ready?" I asked her breathlessly. She nodded and I sank my teeth into her throat.

I felt her venom hit the back of my throat. It was like honey. It was her life force and I began to feel it spreading through me like wildfire. Bella moaned and I could feel her tightening around me. She bucked her hips up against mine and I used my hands to gauge the pace. I was lost in all kinds of sensation. Her smell, the taste of her venom, her breath in my ear. I took another long pull against her throat and Bella came hard, writhing against me.

"Stop, Edward….that's enough…you have ….you have to STOP!" she screamed.

I snapped out of the haze I was in and licked at the wound in her throat sealing it immediately.

Bella collapsed against my shoulder. I held her tightly whispering to her to forgive me.

I could feel her legs loosen and I gently set her down. We both dressed quickly and were silent for a moment. Bella pulled her hair up onto the top of her head into a loose knot.

She stepped back and studied me for a moment. I was terrified that I had hurt her.

Bella's face broke out into a beatific smile. "What?" I asked.

"You. You look almost like yourself. Some of the dark shadows are gone from your face." she told me.

"That's because of you love. You do that to me."

Bella walked back over to me and circled her arms around my waist. I held her again, incredulous at my good fortune that she was the one that was meant to be my mate.

She kissed my forehead, my eyes, my nose and my chin. With one last gentle loving kiss she broke from my embrace.

"Go Edward. Go while I feel strong enough knowing I did something to help for now."

"I have to Bella. I can hear Jake and Sam. They're coming back this way."

I picked up her hand and kissed each one of her fingers and placed a kiss against her palm. She smiled at me putting on a brave face.

I mouthed the words "I Love You" to her. She mouthed them back.

I turned and fled into the night to my car to return to the Volturi.

**A/N: Okay, I must admit I have taken some major liberties with some of the characters abilities. For all you die hard TwiHards out there, be patient with me. The fun thing about fan fiction is you get to play a little. All will reveal itself in due time because I'm sure there are some unanswered questions out there….**

**Thanks to everyone who has followed this story from the start! Your unwavering support means more to me than you know. For all the newer readers…thanks for tagging along! I'm glad to have you here!! Leave me a review…I need it like venom!**


	21. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient with me. This chapter is such a turning point for the story.** I **hope you all enjoy it. I'm sweating bullets here….**

**I know some of you are following my other story called "TWO STEPPING"…thanks again for following my writing. These two stories are like night and day and I'm feeling a** **little** **schizophrenic writing the both of them at the same time!**

**Your support means the world to me!!!**

**Stephenie Meyers owns all characters from the Twilight Saga…**

Utter Darkness - Chapter 22

EPOV

___________________

I drove the car hard and fast back to Volterra. Bella's venom was singing through my veins. I had just tasted my love, my life. I was reborn in my mission to bring down the Volturi.

It was so hard leaving her. But this was different. She let me go with the understanding that I had to do this. She understood that there was no longer the possibility of us fully being free as long as the Volturi survived.

Bella's unshakeable faith in me made what I was going to have to do to gain Gianna's trust even harder. I still wasn't sure if I was going to be able to follow through. I was hoping that I would be able to exert my influence on her, play on her feelings. I hoped I wouldn't have to go any further. My heart and body belonged to my wife. I regretted this decision I had made about Gianna but I had _no_ choice but to use her. It went against everything I was ever brought up to believe in. Even after a hundred years, I felt terribly wrong using a woman's feelings for personal gain. But when it came to my family's safety, all bets were off.

I kept thinking about Bella, Jake and Sam. Bella was risking her life on this quest to find the Children of the Moon. The idea of her being exposed to the danger of werewolves that had been persecuted by the Volturi for centuries left me with an uneasy feeling. Once again, I had placed her in danger. I thought I had removed the danger by joining the Volturi, but I could never stop Bella when she put her mind to something. The fact that I could only read her mind when she let me exacerbated this fact.

I turned the car onto the cobblestone streets of Volterra. I passed through the massive gate and pulled into the garage. I knew that I would have to keep my distance from Aro. One touch from him and he would know everything. He would know I had been with Bella. He would know what I had planned. I would die immediately.

I had no further choice. I had to save my family.

I got out of the car, took a deep breath and went to find Gianna.

BPOV

________________________

I could hear Jake and Sam as they approached. I heard the rapid patter of eight paws and then the hard sound of two men running. They phased back before coming into the clearing where I had just been standing with Edward. I felt a little weak and I knew if Jake saw it, he would be angry. I tried to hide it from him.

"Bella!" Jake called out. His eyes were bright. So were Sam's. I knew at that moment that they had found what we had been searching for.

As Jake and Sam came closer, they both stopped. I could see the apprehension cross Jake's face.

"He was here wasn't he Bella?" Jake demanded. I just nodded. I knew they could smell the scent of Edward. Jake looked me over and softened his tone.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

I chuckled slightly. "Jake, I can take care of myself." I pointed at myself. "Vampire. Remember? But yes, physically I am fine. My heart and mind are another story."

Sam lightly slapped the back of his hand against Jake's bicep then said, "I'm going to run the perimeter. We don't know if he brought anyone else along."

Jake nodded and Sam left the circle of light that the moon had created and circled about us.

I let out a sigh of relief when Sam left Jake and me

"Talk to me Bella. What happened?" Jake demanded.

"Jake, its bad." I said sighing loudly. Jake must have seen the look on my face. He came over and opened his large arms to me and I stepped in for a bone crushing hug. I rested my head on his chest. "We have to help him Jake. He's trying to do this all by himself, but I don't know how much time he has left."

"Bells? What are you talking about?" He whispered as he ran his hand down my hair.

"He wants to kill Aro himself. It's suicide plain and simple. If Aro comes within touching distance, Edward will die. He risked everything seeing me tonight. If he dies Jake…."

Jake interrupted me. "He's not going to die Bella. I promise you that. I may be mad as hell at him for choosing to do this, but I won't let him or you down. "

I looked up at Jake expectantly. I could hear the excitement in the tone of his voice.

Jake paused for a moment. "We found them Bells. The Children of the Moon. The pack is larger than we ever could have anticipated."

"But how? How have they stayed so well hidden from the Volturi?" I asked.

"That's just it. The pack has been able to grow since the Volturi brought back the children from the Amazon. Remember how Alice can't see what is going on when you are with us? "He asked me.

I nodded wanting him to continue with his story.

"Well the guard is the perfect shield for us!" Jake started to relay excitedly.

"TheVolturi guard has the same problem as Alice. The Volturi themselves are relying on the guards' natural power of the shield similar to the one you are able to produce. They are getting lulled into a false sense of security." Jake stopped talking for a moment just to see if I had been taking everything in.

"The funny thing is the leader of the Asanian Pack believes that the new guard is blocking any of the inside talent from being able to see the wolves as well." He continued.

"So what exactly does this mean for us Jake? " I asked, almost scared of his answer.

Jake eyes lit up along with the huge smile that filled his face. "The guard has never experienced the power of the pack. We can take them down Bella. The Asanian wolf pack started to expand immensely once the Volturi brought back the vampire children from the Amazon. We have legions of wolves just waiting for their revenge."

I became extremely excited and encouraged by what Jake had to say.

"Jake, can I meet the Alpha? Can you arrange it?" I asked him.

Jake shook his head. "I don't know Bella. I'm afraid it would be too dangerous."

"Too dangerous?!" I exclaimed. "Jake, Carlisle and some of the other covens are on the way here as we speak. Can you imagine the danger that the wolves will be to my own family if they don't know that _they_ are not part of the Volturi? Don't you remember how you and Sam had to introduce the rest of the pack to the family when we were trying to face down Victoria?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right Bells. But these wolves are different. They are not like the Quiluetes. They are more savage. Their pack mentality is different than ours. They can be extremely volatile. Even Sam and I were worried when they first surrounded us this evening." Jake admitted. "Wait, when did you get the news about Carlisle?"

"Edward sent out visions towards Alice. He finally was able to let her see what he was planning. Remember all that hard work that Alice and Edward did trying to strengthen their bond from long distances? It finally paid off. But right now I need you to tell me

What happened?" I demanded.

Jake drew in a long breath and slowly exhaled out. "I'm still trying to come to grips with it myself. It was weird Bella. Sam and I were still in our human form. We hadn't phased yet, but we caught scent of something. The noise of the night around us just stopped. It was if we had almost entered a vacuum of some kind. Everything was deadly still and quiet."

"Go on." I prompted .

"We heard the growls first. Then we could see their eyes. Bella, their eyes glowed with a weird blue incandescence. I've never seen that in a wolf before. Slowly they circled us and moved in closer. Sam and I looked at each other and I could tell that we were silently trying to decide if we should phase in front of them. Sam shook his head no knowing we would be vulnerable for just those few seconds of the transition."

Jake paused for a moment and turned to face the direction right over his left shoulder.

"It's Sam. He's coming back. Besides, I think he needs to be here for this part of the story anyway."

Jake and I waited for Sam to join us. Sam sauntered up to Jake and reported back on his brief run.

"Edward didn't have anyone else with him. His scent was the only one I could track. I followed his scent from here to a set of tire tracks. The scent disappeared after that and I couldn't detect anything else. We are okay for the moment, but I don't like being stationery too long."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "See Jake. I told you he was by himself. I won't ever believe that Edward would be capable of hurting me."

"Bella, you have to understand my skepticism. He didn't exactly keep you too safe when you were still human." Jake snapped back.

"That was low Jake. Even you know I caused most of that trouble. Not Edward. Besides you and I never exactly played it safe on those motorcycles either." I quipped right back at him.

Right after I had finished my sentence, the strangest sense of déjà vu, or call it an epiphany or whatever came over me.

It had been me all along who put Edward and I in danger.

Me.

My selfishness.

My wanting _nothing _but him and the consequences be damned.

His family in danger.

My family in danger.

I loved our daughter more than life itself.

But was I with her?

No.

The whole realization of my incredible selfishness came crashing down around me. For those brief moments that I had been in Edward's arms tonight, nothing in our relationship had moved forward or changed. And with a wry twist of irony, it was becoming too late to fix my selfishness. Edward had always given of himself. Sacrificed himself.

The absolute grief of my mistake weighed heavily on me all of a sudden. My whole being seemed to open up and I felt all the energy sucked out of me. I collapsed for a moment to the ground underneath me. Jake rushed forward to help me to my feet. I put my hands on his strong arms and allowed myself to be pulled up. I stood still for a moment against Jake, hearing the phantom heartbeat of a human heart that had been stilled long ago by my husband's own deadly venom. My choices. Renesemee, myself. I had forced Edward to go against all of his principles that he had held so dearly for more than a century. The extent of Edward's love for me was staggering.

All this time I thought Edward was only being stubborn. Gah. I was so damn blind!!

What I didn't realize was how selfish I had been. Deep down we were both still teenagers trying to deal with the basic emotional concept of love. Even though Edward swore time and again that he loved me unconditionally, I still questioned everything. I remembered the night we watched "Romeo and Juliet" together and how much Edward had admired but disliked Romeo for some of his choices. And now we are facing the exact same consequences as before. Except this time I knew for sure that it would be Edward that would die.

I broke out of my reverie. "Jake," I pleaded. "You and Sam….you have to help me. Please?" I sounded pitiful, desperate even. My immortal blood may have made me immune to some things. Edward Cullen was definitely not one of them.

"The wolves, Jake. You've got to convince them to meet with me. I want them to understand how important it is that Edward survives this. Sam…please. I've already asked so much of the both of you. Sam, I know how much you want to go home to Emily. Jake, Renesmee asks for you every day. That hole you feel in your chest…I know you feel it. That strong undeniable pull that makes you feel empty unless you are with the person you love? I feel that with Edward! It's our own form of imprinting. I know you understand it." I argued. "_There is no life without love." _

Sam started to chuckle. "Who would have ever thought vampires and werewolves would come to understand one another?"

I smiled sheepishly at Sam and ran my hand down his arm in a comforting gesture. Sam and I had finally found some common ground.

"So are you going to tell her Jake or am I?" Sam asked Jacob.

Jake shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He shrugged his massive shoulders and wouldn't make eye contact with me. I was confused about Jake's sudden reticence. Jake had always been larger than life to me. Fire, muscle, and strength. Jake was my strength when I had none. I would always be indebted to him for that.

"What is it Jacob? You know you can tell me anything." I prodded.

"I can't…I …It just isn't me!" Jacob exclaimed suddenly.

"Sam, if neither one of you tells me what the hell all of this is all about…" I started to warn them.

Sam put his hands up in a gesture of giving up. "Stop Bella. I'll tell you since Jake here still seems to have problems being an Alpha."

I waited for Sam to continue.

"Bella, Jake _is _the alpha of the Children of the Moon. _He is the last known survivor and ancestor of the Royal blood of our original wolf mother Asana. _Jake is the number one alpha, period. You want help? You are looking at him."

Gianna POV

____________________________________

Edward had been gone for a long time. I spent my time with Aro playing our regular game of Chess. Aro spent long hours teaching me the subtleties of strategy. I knew now that chess was just a metaphor for all that he had really been teaching me.

I had made a personal vow to destroy those who took my family away from me. Looking back upon my human life and my vampire life. I realized just how much I truly had a real family for the first time. My allegiance lay with the omniscient vampire opposite me. Aro would kill me with no compunction whatsoever if I betrayed him. . Aro would most likely kill Edward if what I believed to be true.

Aro studied the pieces on the board as long as he studied me.

"So, my child." Aro started speaking as he made his next move. "You have reason to believe our young Edward is playing a game with us?"

I nodded yes. My eyes closed for a minute and I felt the last feelings I had for Edward die away. I came to realize my own sense of self preservation was stronger than any emotional tie I had ever had in my life. Edward was a momentary pleasant distraction. I knew I had made peace with the emotions that had confused me for so long.

Edward still loved his wife regardless of his new found craving for human blood. Nothing, not even Chelsea had been able to sever the bond that Edward had with his wife. I was embarrassed by my actions. I had thrown myself at him every chance I had gotten.

Edward had humiliated me for the last time. I sat with Aro, confident, knowing I was not wrong about Edward and why he was here.

The silence filled the room as we played further along. My skills were getting better. I could hear Aro chuckle every once in a while trying to decipher his next move.

The silence was broken by his mellifluous voice.

"Do what is necessary to bring him here Gianna. We will wait."

I nodded and sighed as he took my queen again. I started to move towards the door to leave.

"Oh and Gianna?" He summoned once again.

I turned to face him once again.

"Make the necessary arrangements in the mausoleum please." Aro said, his tone chilling me to the bone.

**So…there it is. Drop me a review…I'm dying over here on this one…..**


	22. Chapter 23

**A/N: Finally! Whew....it really took me sometime to get this chapter ready. Seriously. I wrote and rewrote this thing at least 3 times! We are headed for the big confrontation and I'm freaking out on how I'm going to be able to write that. I will warn you now that this story is gut wrenching to write and it takes me some time to work out the dynamics and make sure that the feeling is right. It will probably take some time for the next update because I'm scared shitless with where I'm going with this....BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Hope y'all enjoy what I've finally come up with. Put your seatbelts on...... And if things get too hairy for ya...picture shirtless Rob in Italy...DAMN THAT WAS DISTRACTING!**

**Special thanks to my betas, I love you gals! Thanks for keeping me on track with Bella! Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Utter Darkness - Chapter 23**

"_**Hell is empty and all the devils are here."**_

_**- William Shakespeare.**_

Carlisle POV

_________________________________

I watched as the minutes ticked by. We had received the phone call from Em and Rose that they had found Maggie, Siobhan and Ian. They had gone into deep hiding after hearing of Stephen and Vladimir's death at the hand of Edward. Rose reported that they were on their way back here to Forks. Tanya, Kate, Gareth and Carmen arrived with Eleazar. It felt good to have a full family in the house. Still there were those awful moments of silence that we tried to fill to stop Renesmee from finding out the truth about her mother and father. Not to mention how much Nessie loved Jake.

How in the name of all that was Holy was I going to be able to convince the covens that Edward was actually on our side? Edward's rash actions to be accepted by the Voluturi cast him in the same terrible light of that as an unrepentant and vicious killer of vampires.

Alice paced back and forth. Her visions and contact with Edward had been draining her of all vital energy. Jasper had tried on several occasions to remove her from the house, to get her to hunt. She refused. I was beginning to worry for her well being. I began to wish that Bella was here to convince her to feed. Alice was worried that she would miss something in the frenzy of feeding. All of us took turns bringing back a fresh kill so Alice wouldn't have to leave the house. She wasn't feeding as much as she usually did and it worried Esme. We needed her visions. She was our only reliable source of information to plan our final attack on the Volturi. We needed Alice.

Zafrina had welcomed Kate warmly. Kate was struck speechless by the atrocities acted out by the Volturi on the Amazon coven. She was saddened to learn of both Kachiri and

Nahuel's death. Both Kate and Zafrina silently acknowledged the pain and the loss. The previous bond that had been formed grew stronger. We were no longer a rag tag group of different covens. We were becoming one coven. One with combined powers. A powerful coven that could possibly bring the Volturi down.

Both Kate and Zafrina agreed that even as young as Nessie was, she needed to know how to protect herself, how to harness her power. Without Bella, Jake or Edward here, we knew it was a necessary evil that she learn how to protect herself. Reluctantly I gave my permission for Nessie's training to begin.

I was angry at myself for subjecting my own granddaughter to such training at such an early age. Yet deep in my heart I knew that Nessie was different. She had her mother's determination and her father's strength and conviction. Even though I worried, I also held out hope that she possibly held the answer to the future.

Looking out over the families gathered here in my house, coming together to help Edward and Bella, I did something remarkable. I prayed to God for the first time in centuries.

BPOV

________________________________________

The sheer number of wolves was staggering. I could hear the growling resonating, bouncing off every available hard surface and echoing back into my ears. The wolves were smart. They knew eventually the sound would get to me. It could lead me to insanity, fear or dying. Dying. Was I ready to die this day? Not until I was with Edward. If we were going to leave this eternal life and pass into the next, we would go together.

My vow strengthened me and I moved closer to Jake. I knew no matter what, he would still protect me. I stood there boldly staring into the strange blue iridescence of the wolves eyes, their white sharp teeth clenched together in a warning growl, spittle sliding down in long sticky ropes from their bottom jaw. I was their sworn enemy. I watched as the hackles of fur rose on their backs and they positioned themselves to kill. Their growls filled the night air and they silently crept on padded paws towards me.

Jake stepped in front of me. "STOP!" He commanded.

The wolves stopped their growling. Whining noises of supplication replaced the growls. One of the leaders of the pack phased back to human form and approached Jake.

"Tell me why we spare this vampire?" He spat angrily. His hair hung in greasy strings around his weathered face. A "c" shaped scar curved along one cheek. The iridescence of his eyes hadn't fully faded. He looked possessed.

Jake drew himself up to his full formidable height. He almost towered over the leader who had approached him. Jake growled at the interloper. The leader backed down and stepped back to a safe distance from Jake. Slowly all the wolves began to phase back to human form. I had never seen anything like it and I was surprised at how fascinating and repulsive it was at the same time.

"The vampire is the mother of my mate. No one will touch her. Is that understood?" Jake addressed the pack loudly.

"How is this possible?" Someone yelled from the back of the pack.

"She carried the child of her vampire mate while she was still human. She almost gave her own life for that of her daughter. Now she stands here before you, humbly begging you to help her bring down the Volturi so that she and her husband can be a family again." Jake's voice boomed through the night air. I was taken aback by how strong and charismatic he had become. He was no longer the boy I once knew. Jake was a man and a leader of wolves.

"We make no exceptions for vampires. They kill because of their bloodlust. We have lost entire families due their sport." A tall, thin man shouted from the back of the crowd. Several of the men began to nod their heads in agreement.

The leader who had stepped forward earlier inched a little closer towards Jake. Sam went on full alert and moved closer to Jake and me. I could see the looks they exchanged. Sam couldn't hide his nervousness and I was afraid that the crowd would sense it.

The leader spoke up. "You speak of your mate. I'm curious. Is she a vampire as well?"

I finally spoke up. "No. She is not. She is human but the vampire blood gives her an unusual gift and the power to live for a very long time. We have met others like her. There is an entire race of children who were sired by a vampire father in the Amazon. The Volturi captured these children and have turned them into their guard."

Angered whispers sounded through the crowd. The leader stared at me. I could see the startled recognition on his face when he realized the color of my eyes was golden instead of red.

"Why are your eyes that color? Are you an abomination as well?" He demanded.

"My daughter is not an abomination. And how dare you suggest that your Alpha would choose such a mate." I pointed at Jake and I could see him suppress the barest hint of a smile. Sam moved closer to me. He didn't like how much closer the leader had insinuated himself to me. I waved Sam away. I was not afraid of this man.

I took a step closer to the man. "I do not consume human blood as the Volturi do. My family and I live on a diet of animal blood. The same as you so when you are in wolf form. So that doesn't make us that much different now does it?" I could tell the leader had become intrigued.

"Go on." He prompted me, wanting me to continue.

"I was seventeen when I first met my husband two years ago. I was human. We had encountered the Volturi one time before when during a particularly painful separation, Edward had fallen victim to a misunderstanding." I involuntarily looked over at Jake and he glanced away remembering the part he played in that. I continued on with my explanation.

"The Volturi took an interest in me because I was impervious to the attacks borne from the one they call Jane."

Murmurs of shock and disbelief radiated through the group quietly.

"The Volturi let Edward and I go under the strict premise that I would be turned into a vampire. Edward got us out of Volterra, but was stubborn in his persistence on my remaining human." The leader interrupted me.

"He didn't make you a vampire immediately?" The leader was incredulous. "I don't understand such motivation on the part of a vampire."

"It's the animal blood and the influence of the leader of the coven, Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cullen is a well respected physician amongst the humans we coexist with. He also believes that our souls are not forsaken. The animal blood allows us to form a more intense and unbreakable bond. He was once part of Volturi and left when he realized that their way of life was not for him. Dr. Cullen is a wise, loving man. The family that he created is one of unparalleled love and devotion to one another."

"This is unheard of." He exclaimed.

"It's true." Jake stepped forward and interrupted me. "You don't need to tell them everything Bella."

Jake turned and addressed the crowd. "The Cullen family is unlike any other coven you may have come across. We live in peace together in a small town in the United States. Our families have become friends. The Volturi came to our small town not too long ago to bring their form of justice to the Cullen's. They had received word of my mate Renesmee and sought out this coven to kill them all. They too had believed that an innocent child had been taken and born into vampirism."

"The Volturi left Volterra?" The pack leader gasped. "We could have stormed Volterra then!"

I watched as the pack conversed with each other silently, the anger growing more with each passing minute. Sam was whispering in Jake's ear. I was starting to feel the pure emotion that was rippling through the crowd. I moved in closer to join the discussion with Jake and Sam.

"What do you think Jake?" I asked him. "Do you think there is a chance that they will believe us?"

"Bells, you and I are all the proof they need. Can't they see how much we care for each other?" Jake replied.

I shook my head disagreeing with them. Sam spoke up.

"She's right Jake. They are still not sure whether what we tell them is true. The fact that the Volturi left the safety of their own home makes it seem as if the Cullen's are more dangerous."

"This is too risky. I don't want anything to happen to Bella." Jake argued.

"Wait…what are you talking about?" I demanded. Jake looked me square in the eye.

"Sam thinks the pack is going to try and attack us. You will need to use your shield Bella. Once they see what you can do, I think we have a better chance of convincing them that we can attack Volterra and bring down the Volturi."

The leader spoke loudly, breaking us away from our own conversation.

"Tell us why we should trust you. Because from where we are standing, this vampire is more dangerous than the ones that reside in Volterra. If the Volturi knows that she is here, she has already brought much danger to us. Obviously the Volturi wants her coven to be destroyed. Her presence here threatens the safety of our families."

The pack started moving towards us closely. Jake watched warily as they began the formation of circling around us. I could feel Sam tense and knew both of them would phase immediately if needed.

I put my hand on Sam's arm. "Jake's right, Sam. Let them try to attack. I'll protect us."

Jake shook his head. "Are you sure the shield will be able to withstand a full physical attack? I know you were able to stop Jane and Alec, but their attack was different."

"I have to try Jake. I've been working so hard to make it stronger. It's the only chance we've got right now." I assured him.

I closed my eyes and I could hear the sounds of the pack beginning to phase from human to wolf. I felt the energy inside me reach out expanding around us, the bubble forming a tight protective shield.

The first wolves jumped at us. I could hear the warning growls issuing from both Jake and Sam. The first wave of wolves ran towards us, hit the shield and fell whimpering to the ground. Another wave came at us again and the same thing happened. Their bodies would twitch as if hit with an electrical current and immediately fall. Wave after wave of wolves came towards us, only to meet the same fate. I could start to hear Jake and Sam chuckle behind me.

"Damn, Bella! I believe you have gotten stronger." Jake whispered in admiration.

Sam watched the wolves closely. "They're phasing back. I think you just surprised the hell out them Bella!"

I smiled at the two of them. I still was amazed at the risk both of them had taken for me. I dropped the shield and took a hand of each of my friends. I addressed the pack loudly.

"NO one and I mean NO ONE will ever attack those I care for. I don't care if they are human, wolf or vampire. I protect the ones I love. That is who I am."

The leader shook his head and walked toward me.

"My name is Feza. My family was hunted by the Volturi for centuries. We would always spirit away one male child so our race could survive. We have lived in fear and in the shadows too long. Your powers are strong and impressive."

"Thank you Feza. My name is Bella. And if you are willing to stand with my family in this fight, so mine shall stand with yours." I told him.

"Then let us discuss how we are going to bring down our common enemy Bella." He said as he actually took my hand in his and shook it warmly.

I could almost hear Jake laughing softly behind me. "And another one falls to her charm…"

EPOV

________________________________________

The echoes of my determined footsteps bounced off the cavernous stone walls of the tunnels. I went to my one sanctuary of the old church. Bella's venom was still singing through my veins and her smell and taste shot through me, vibrating inside me, bringing me back to life so to speak.

I threw open the heavy wooden doors of the sanctuary and looked up at the huge stained glass window at the front. The Virgin Mary. The colors were vivid, almost violently rich. Her face stood out, pure peace radiating down on me. I could feel something twist inside me. For the first time since I was seventeen and lying in a hospital bed dying of Spanish influenza, I began to pray. I looked upon the beautifully constructed colorful glass and something powerful coursed through me. It was the resurgence of a long lost faith. I finally realized that God did exist in my life. My soul? My soul was alive and it belonged to Bella and to the power that brought us together. I knew now that this path was necessary. I also knew that my love and faith would carry me through.

***

I found Gianna in the library. She was curled up on some cushions in an alcove thumbing the pages of an ancient book. She looked up when she saw me enter and she smiled at me. I looked at the book and realized she had been reading Shakespeare.

I hesitantly made my way over to her and sank down onto the cushion beside her.

"You were gone for quite sometime. Feel better after your drive?" She asked me.

I smiled back at her. My answer was the truth. "Yes, actually. The drive gave me true perspective. I am at peace finally."

"You look better Edward. Tell me about this epiphany of yours." She asked me.

I took her hand in mine and raised it to my lips. I brushed a feather light kiss across the back of her hand and I could feel Gianna tense immediately.

"I'm am no longer part of my family in Forks. This is what I am now. This is who I have become. And you….you are part of it." I told her.

Gianna pulled her hand out of mine and turned away from me. I searched out to hear her thoughts but nothing came back. She was blocking me. Somehow she had learned to block her thoughts from me. I fought down a brief moment of panic. Perhaps she had only learned it to keep her feelings secret from me. I had hurt her plenty of times before with my rejection.

I stared at her and I knew she could feel the intensity of my gaze upon her. Slowly she turned around and I was struck by the beauty of her face. Her tongue darted out and ran quickly over the rich red fullness of her bottom lip, leaving it moist. I could see that her breathing had picked up and she seemed nervous.

"What about Bella? What about your wife?" She finally ventured forth.

"I cannot return to her. She and I are completely different now. I fought for so long Gianna. I tried so hard to run from my true nature. The human blood that I have been consuming has reminded me that first and foremost my true nature is that of a killer. I relished in the feel of the kill when I took down Stephan and Vladimir."

I could see a spark of understanding flicker in her eyes for a moment and then they went blank again. I was becoming confused that I couldn't hear what she was thinking. I knew I had no choice but to force the issue.

I slid closer to her and put my hand behind her neck and started to pull her face towards mine.

"But you understand don't you Gianna? You understand what it means to be a killer." I whispered and brushed my lips against hers.

Her eyes fell shut; her eyelashes were dark spikes that lay against her cheek. Tentatively she started to kiss me back. I traced my tongue along the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth and I was able to fully kiss her. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and felt her body push up against mine. Her hands slid tightly around my back and she let me taste her. She tasted of evil, sin and darkness.

I could hear her breathing pick up and we kissed for sometime. I could feel her becoming pliant in my arms. I was not enjoying this. It was wrong but it had to be done.

Deep in the recesses of my mind I was praying that Bella would forvgive me for this.

Suddenly Gianna pulled away. Her eyes were wild and she was angry. She wiped her hand across her mouth.

"How dare you?" She spat at me. "How dare you try to play me? Do you think you can win me over with a kiss?"

She started to stand up but I caught her arm and pulled her up against me tight.

"No," I growled in her ear. "I don't think a kiss would ever be enough to win you over."

With my other free hand I wrapped my hand into her hair tightly and pulled her head back so I would have access to her neck. I kissed her neck, lightly placing nips under her ear. She was trying to pull away from me so I reached around and placed my hand on her breast. I found her nipple and began to roll it between my fingers and she pushed back up against me. She let my hands roam her body freely, allowing me liberty. I was just starting to pull up the hem of her dress when she stopped me.

"Not here Edward. We need to go someplace more private." She moaned in my ear.

I straightened her dress out. My stomach was roiling with the conflict of what I was doing. I managed to smile at her. She was acquiescing to me.

"Where shall we go?" I asked her.

"To my bedroom, Edward." She took my hand and led me out of the library. We walked down the corridor together. I kept pulling her hand up and kissing it trying to convince her of my need for her. She just smiled at me, her eyes glittering fiercely.

We arrived at the door to her rooms. She leaned up against it and pulled me to her. She ran her hand along my cheek and knotted her fingers into my hair. She pulled my face to hers and kissed me deeply.

"Are you ready? Because once we go through that door, there is no turning back." She stated. I nodded at her. She pulled me into a kiss again and opened the door, backing into the room kissing me all the time.

The door slammed shut behind us with a loud bang.

I opened my eyes and the last thing I remembered was Caius, Marcos and Aros smiling at me as Jane and Alec unleashed all of their unharnessed fury upon me.

**Reviews and comments are greatly welcomed!!! Would absolutely love to hear what y'all have to say!!**


	23. Chapter 24

**A/N: I know! I know! It's been almost a month since I updated. Blame Rob Pattinson...blame my other story...blame me for being too chicken shit to keep going so dark! **

**"Utter Darkness" has been placed on the nominees list for the INDIE TWIFIC AWARDS! The first round of initial voting begins July 8 - July 12, 2009!!! Be sure to go and vote! www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com! I love all the readers who nominated this story and I'm begging you to show your support by voting for me again! MMMMUUUUAHHH!**

**Thanks to all the new readers who have discovered my first attempt at writing fan fiction! Thanks to those of you who just recently added my story to your fav's or your story alerts! I originally thought this would be easy to write. Then I just kept getting darker and darker. Whew! I hate seeing Edward so conflicted and hurt...But I'm the bitch who can't stop writing this stuff.... Twisted? Yep...you bet!!!**

**Thanks to my brilliant betas who kept pushing me and annoying me to get this chapter out....!!!! I love ya'll for making a crazy woman sit down and write!!!**

**Robkats!....Without you...I would have no one to bitch to, to cry to, to laugh with or to just engage in all out snark! YOU WOMEN ROCK MY WORLD!!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight.**

Utter Darkness - Chapter 24

EPOV

____________________________________

Not since I was seventeen and found dying of Spanish Influenza in a Chicago hospital had I felt such a slippery, tenuous grip on life. But that was the irony. For the last 90 years of my life I have roamed the earth as one of the undead.

My body lay broken as if I were dying. Sure, I could feel the bones healing of their own accord. The punishment I suffered at the hands of Jane, Alec and Demetri had nothing on what I felt as that human boy who grasped his doctor's hand only to be sent into an eternity of living hell.

My pain, my thirst, my loss of Bella caused my hatred of Carlisle to swell deep in my heart. Of course Chelsea was in the room. They were all here. All the members of the Volturi. Watching me writhe, twist and contort with pain.

I was finally getting the ending I deserved. I had proven myself a monster.

***

"Did you really think you would be able to get away with this Edward?" Aro asked me.

I was lying on the floor recovering from the latest torture Jane had inflicted.

My whole body felt drained and broken. My mouth was dry, desiccated. After the first initial shock from Jane, Demetri and Felix took over. I tried to fight them off but I was no match for the two of them together. Still I had managed to inflict my share of wounds on the both of them.

The cold stone was soothing against my skin. I turned over to try and sit up to face Aro.

A hard, marble like foot came down on the back of my neck, crushing my face back down into the stone.

"You are not worthy to look at our Master." Demetri spat. I struggled against his weight pressing down on me but I was losing strength rapidly.

"You have actually surpassed what we had expected of you Edward. My brothers and I had a little wager to see how long you would try to pull off the charade of becoming Volturi. I myself was impressed by the lengths that you went to when you killed Stefan and Vladimir. But alas, Caius and Marcus were right when they knew that you would contact your family the minute you had a taste of freedom."

_How did they know? I had never come into contact with Aro until now?_

I could hear Jane giggling from behind Aro.

"This is only the beginning." I managed to spit out. Jane sent waves of torture through me again. I could literally feel my body rising off the floor only to be slammed down on the hard stone with significant force. Again, I could hear my own bones shatter and then begin to repair themselves. I would not die until they dismembered me and burned the pieces.

In the meantime, I suffered.

"Break him. Break him to the point that he can't resist. Then take his body and lay it in the mausoleum.' Aro commanded.

I lay there on the floor and made a feeble attempt to grab at the hem of his robe. It slid out of my fingers.

Jane and Alec commenced with their torture.

***

The haze of utter pain began to dissipate. My breathing was the first thing to return to normal. I was taking deep gulping breaths trying to fill lungs that had been flattened by broken ribs. I sucked in a precious gulp of air and felt my rib bones beginning to heal. I counted each breath trying to calm my fear. The simple act of trying to breathe, even though I didn't need to, gave me something to focus on. Something to drive away the pain.

It was dark where I was. I was enclosed in a small, dank, dark place.

The mausoleum! They had taken me there. My eyes took a moment to adjust to my surroundings. I was lying flat on my back. I reached out with both my hands only to discover stone. I tried to stretch my arms and legs but to no avail, all I felt was stone.

The realization dawned on me.

They buried me alive.

I was stuck in a crypt. No light. No access to blood. I began to furiously push against the walls of my crypt. Nothing budged. I pushed again. I kicked out at the walls that lay beneath my feet.

Nothing.

I yelled.

Nothing.

They left me here. In a stone crypt that I could not escape from.

I could not feed and the craving…my addiction was soon to arrive demanding to be fed.

I stopped for a moment and tried to reason things through.

The only thing I finally knew was that I would never see Bella, my daughter, or my family again.

Once again, trying to protect Bella, I had made a fatal mistake.

The hunger began to flare hot and deep inside me. I tried to quell it the best way I knew how.

I recalled all the memories of Bella that I could imagine. That worked for all of three hours. I could feel my extremities growing colder from the lack of blood. Without any blood, my body would consume itself. I was truly headed for a hell of my own making.

CPOV__________________________________________

Esme was pacing back and forth in our bedroom.

"Es…you're going to worry a hole in the rug if you don't stop." I gently teased her. One look at her beautiful, crestfallen face and I knew it had been the wrong thing to say.

I crossed over to her and took her into my arms. I started to kiss each worry line on her face hoping she would begin to relax. Slowly I felt the tension drain from her body and I placed my lips on hers. The kiss started as gentle but ended fierce.

She opened herself to me and I tasted her. My wife. My beautiful wife and mother to our children. I didn't want this moment to stop. I took from her. I pushed her up against the wall and my hands roamed her body. Every lush curve, the heavy curtain of her hair, every noise she made swept me into a tidal wave of desire.

Soon I had torn her underwear off and wrapped her legs around me as I pushed into her. She was so warm, so wet. The fear of never seeing one another again drove me into her harder. She held onto me tightly, kissing my neck, whispering words of love.

"Love you Esme. Always you." I managed to pant out as I thrust into her again.

"Come back to me Carlisle. Swear it." She demanded. I thrust into her again.

"Always love. Always." I groaned and we both came together riding out the waves of our pleasure.

I stayed inside her not wanting to let her go just yet. I lay my head on her shoulder and felt her fingers in my hair. I needed to feel her just a moment longer. I needed to breathe in her perfume, her scent. This memory alone would carry me through whatever waited for us in Italy.

***

We had packed everything we needed. Eleazar and I had informed everyone on how we were going to enter the Volturi compound when Alice gasped and fell to the floor.

I rushed over to her immediately. "Alice! What is it?"

An anguished wail came from her tiny body. "They buried him alive! They know! Oh God Carlisle! He's in so much pain!"

Red hot anger flared through me. Edward was in serious trouble.

"Alice, do you know where they put him?" I demanded, my voice a little more gruff that usual.

"The mausoleum. He's in a stone crypt. He can't get out."

I thought long and hard for a moment. "Okay, this is what happens now. No one, and I mean no one is allowed to tell Bella this. She can't know. She'll charge in with the wolves and more than likely get herself killed."

Esme started to object. "Carlisle! He is her husband! She has the right to know!"

"Esme, Bella needs us now more than ever. Edward is going to need all the help he can get as well. We all go together. It's going to take the joint forces of us and the wolves to take Aro down."

We all stood in a morbid moment of silence. I walked over to Esme and kissed her.

"I'll see you soon. I'm not saying goodbye. I will be coming home to you. To love, home and everything I've struggled so hard for." I took her face in between my hands and kissed her gently.

She hiccupped a brief cry and then pulled herself up strong. I was astounded again by my love for her. I watched as she kissed and hugged each of our children as if they were leaving to go on a vacation. But we all knew that the embraces and kisses were longer than usual.

"Well, you all best be on your way. Nessie will be waking up from her nap soon and it will be easier if you leave now." Esme smiled a sad smile.

Emmett opened the door and Rose followed him out. Everyone else made their way to the SUV's we had waiting in the driveway.

I put my hand on Esme's cheek and brushed my thumb over her lips.

"I'll bring him back Es. I'll bring us all back." I promised.

"I know. I love you." She smiled her private smile for me.

I took a breath and another long look at her. I then turned and went out the door.

BPOV_____________________________________________________

I was pacing like mad. Time wasn't moving fast enough for me. Funny how time seemed to slip through my fingers when I was still human. Now that I had all of eternity in front of me, time seemed to crawl by at a snail's pace.

I had received the call from Alice that everyone was on the way. I decided it would be best if I hunted. I needed to have all my strength. I went to find Jake.

He, Sam and Feza were sitting at a table downstairs. I watched as Feza visibly shuddered in repulsion as I entered the room.

Sam laughed at him. "Trust me. It takes a while getting used to. We never believed it possible to live in peace with the Cold Ones."

Jake joined in. "Still, it's nice to see someone not fawning all over Bells. It's sickening how people are drawn to her. Little do they know she could kill them in an instant?"

I slapped the back of Jake's head as I walked past. "You may be top Alpha but I could still kick your ass if I need to."

Jake leaned back and put his hands behind his head. He knew from the look on my face I had heard from Alice. "What's up? When are they going to be here?"

I sighed. "Soon Jake. I was thinking of hunting. Anyone want to join me?"

Feza stood up from the table. "I think I will. I am interested to see this."

I had to appreciate his gesture. He was trying so hard to forge a bond that would be needed when it came time to fight. It was a wary truce, but I would take what I could get right now.

I smiled at him. "Let's see if you can keep up." I bolted through the door and sprinted out into the nighttime air.

***

I fed until I was completely satiated. Even Feza praised my hunting skills. He was fully convinced about my vegetarian habits.

I checked the time again. Everyone would be here soon. I called Esme to see how she and Nessie were doing. I needed to hear my daughter's voice.

"How is she Esme?' I asked.

Esme sighed. "Stronger than I am. She really did get the best of both you and Edward you know."

"This will all be over soon. I will be bringing Edward home to her." I tried to sound convincing but I was a terrible liar.

"Would you like to speak to her?"

"Please." I waited and then Nessie's sweet voice filled my ear.

"Hi Mommy." I imagined her sitting on the barstool in the kitchen holding the phone up to her ear.

"Hi precious. I miss you."

"I miss you and Daddy too"

I felt my heart constrict. Would I be able to lie to her again?

"Daddy's hurt. I heard Aunt Alice say something like that."

I was stunned. Edward hurt? I had to control the emotion in my voice.

"No honey. He's just not feeling too well. He is kind of sick. Funny huh?"

"If you say so." She knew I was lying.

I spoke to her a little longer finding out about all the things she had been learning about. Kate and Zafrina had been training her. She was becoming more grown up every day and I was missing so many milestones. I swore that Edward and I would make it up to her.

"Honey, put Esme back on the phone. Kisses baby. I love you."

"Okay. Bye." And with that she was gone. Esme picked the phone back up.

"Is it true Esme? Is something wrong with Edward? What did Alice see?" I demanded.

"Oh Bella, I knew not telling you immediately was not the right thing to do. Carlisle feared that you rush into Volterra without their support. Promise me you won't."

I growled through the phone. "Tell me Esme. What happened to Edward?"

The silence was maddening. She took a couple deep breaths. "They've tortured him and placed in a mausoleum Bella. They've buried him alive."

I thought I was going to start screaming.

"Thank you Esme. And I promise to wait for Carlisle to arrive. I'm going to need all the help I can get. Only Alice will be able to find Edward." It was scary how calmly I told her this.

We said our goodbyes and I rushed to find Jake. This was going to be an all out war and we had much planning to do.

**We're getting closer to the end!!! Big showdown coming up soon!!!! Leave a review! Go Vote! Show me some love!!!!**


	24. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay, nobody faint!! But here it is...what some three freaking months later? I am utter fail at updating this story but my other story kind of sucked me in and I got lost. But all the footage from New Moon has fired up my love for Lostward and his brave Bella. I'm ready to kick some Volturi ass....who is with me?**

**Thanks to all the new readers who have discovered this story. As I was going back over my outline I realized I still have quite a ways to go! My other story is wrapping up so I am finally going to be able to return to my first love and endeavor! Thanks for all your support and patience! It means a lot to me!**

**Special thanks to my betas who rocked this back to me in no time... I love you Kim and Alie!! Thanks for pressuring me to get back to this!!!**

**Let find out what's going on shall we?........**

**I don't own Twilight. Sure as hell wish I did because then I would get to work with Robert Pattinson**.

Utter Darkness - Chapter 25

Gianna POV

_____________________________

My nails dragged along the cold impenetrable surfaces of his tomb.

"Really Edward? I would have thought you to be smarter than this?" I whispered as I lay my head against the rough concrete that now imprisoned him.

The Volturi had known that the Forks Coven were on their way. Edward's last ditch attempt at trying to win me over sealed his fate. Aro had predicted Edward's behavior. He knew all too well Edward's sad and pathetic devotion to his wife.

Bella.

Her name alone made me want to spit nails. She was nothing but a fragile human the first time I met her. Why Edward would find her so appealing was beyond my comprehension.

I was being trained to be part of the elite Volturi guard. I was to become the siren, the succubus, the fantasy that men dream of. All my dreams of revenge for my family were nothing but the remnants of a pathetic human without any power. Aro had shown me the futility of clinging to my human desire for revenge. He convinced me that I was to take my place amongst his elite. He had been watching me since I was a child. My love for father and maker, Aro was stronger than any desire I ever held for Edward Cullen.

Ah poor Edward. He never knew how he was being played he entire time he was here. The Cullen family coven was about to become nothing but a minor page in Volturi history. Edward had performed exactly as Aro had planned it. He was an integral key to Aro's master plan. Soon the upstart vegan coven from Forks would no longer infect the vampire world with their obscure way of living. The Volturi would not abide their abominations any longer.

"Farewell Edward. It will be a long time before you ever see the light of day again. I'm only sorry that your blind devotion to your wife prevented you from becoming something magnificent along with me. Sleep well with the vermin. They have good company." I laughed as I left the mausoleum and went to find my true master.

BPOV

_______________________________

Feza was right.

We needed to get as far away from Volterra as we could. With the contingent arriving from Forks and a skittish pack of wolves that were just beginning to warily trust me, we couldn't risk discovery. I knew I had already been pushing our luck by choosing to remain in such close proximity to Edward.

It was almost as if I was flaunting my presence, daring the Volturi to make the first move.

Sadly, I traveled further away from Edward, south, to a well hidden camp. We were we were to meet Carlisle there. I spent my time meeting and learning the names of Feza's pack. I met old men, young men and anxious youth itching for a fight. But as I looked into each of their human faces I was reminded that they had much to lose as well. They had families and loved ones too. It was only when the pack was fully phased that I was able to put aside my feelings and train them in the ways that Jasper had so skillfully instructed me in. Jake and Sam were instrumental in showing how to feint and parry from a possible bite. I was the closest some of the pack had ever been to a vampire. Warnings of the deadly effect of vampire venom on a wolf could not be stressed enough. One bite and it was certain death for a wolf. Jasper would be assisting me in the final stages of training once he got here.

I was becoming impatient waiting for my family. Jake could sense the fraying of my nerves. He knew all too well the toll of my being separated from Edward. I had already snapped at him twice today.

"Bella. You're not helping the situation by getting mad at me. This pack is very sensitive to emotions." Jake lightly admonished me.

"I know. I know. Geez…. Hard to believe I ever wanted a dog." I muttered.

"Yeah, well I wasn't bargaining on having a blood sucking leach for a best friend either." Jake shot back.

We were both silent for a moment. I pressed my lips tightly together to stop from smiling. It didn't work. Slowly we both began to smile at one another and eventually laughter followed.

"I'm sorry Jake. I'm being selfish. I forgot how much you must be feeling the pain of being separated from family as well. Accept my apology?"

Jake snorted. "Bella, I offered to do this. You are my family remember?"

I paced about the small room of the house we were in. "So honestly Jake, what do you think our chances are? Do you think we'll be successful?"

"The pack is strong Bella. We will definitely have the advantage of the element of surprise. Feza tells me that the numbers of the pack grow everyday. They've kept themselves well hidden from the Volturi." Jake stared out the window. "I'm not going to lie to you though. We will have casualties. I just need you to be safe."

"Jake, I can handle myself. You know that." I reassured him.

"Just be prepared for anything Bells. That's all I'm asking. I hope to God that we get Edward out successfully. Marching into the Volturi compound is pure suicide."

I went over to Jake and put my arm around him. He was so damn tall that I fit perfectly right under the crook of his arm. I looked out the window with him. Off in the distance we could see Sam still running drills with some of the younger members of the pack.

"They're so young." I whispered. Jake turned and looked at me with surprise on his face.

"I'm younger than you, remember?"

I laughed and reached up to ruffle his hair. "Not for much longer. Your birthday is coming up. Then we'll be the same age."

"You touch my hair like that again and I may not let you live another year." Jake teased back. It was always easy to slip back into our old ways of teasing one another.

"In case I haven't said it enough, I love you Jake. Thanks. Thanks for everything." I felt like I couldn't say enough. He was risking everything for me. Once again.

"I love you too Bells."

We stood there just holding one another and watching the sky grow darker. Another night passing without Edward. I prayed silently that he knew we were coming. Soon.

***

The darkness settled over the mountains like a thick blanket. The air seemed thick, almost ominous. I was still standing in the same spot that Jake had left me in. The window. I looked with my keen vampire eyes, waiting for the arrival of my family.

Finally I was rewarded with the faint touch of light coming from the headlights of a vehicle. I could see the light penetrating it's way through the inky blackness like a knife slicing through butter.

I watched as the light grew brighter and closer. Soon shadows were being cast on the mountains. Shimmery images danced before my eyes. I could feel the anticipation building. My family was here.

I burst out the door with inhuman speed. Jake came tearing after me to stop me.

"Bella…Wait!" He yelled as he grabbed my arm. "We don't know who it is."

"It's them Jake! I know it's them." I hurriedly answered trying to pull myself free from him.

"Please. Just wait." He pleaded with me. I couldn't refuse him. Slowly I walked back to the camp. I would wait.

The small caravan of jeeps pulled up outside the house. The door opened and Carlisle stepped out. Jake immediately let go of my arm. Within seconds I was in Carlisle's embrace.

"Bella! Thank God you're safe." Carlisle hugged me tightly to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't call Alice. I've been so busy with Jake and Sam and the pack…" I rattled on endlessly. Carlisle stopped me.

"It's okay. We have much to discuss. The most important thing right now is for us to get unpacked and out of sight quickly. We've taken extra precautions in leaving a trail. We can't afford for Dmitri to be able to track us."

Carlisle was right. I reluctantly let go of him and looked to the other vehicles for the rest of my family. I caught quick glimpses of Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. Alice flashed me a warm smile and it was enough to retreat back inside until they were done unloading their supplies.

I waited for them. Minutes ticked by and the front door to house swung open wide.

"Where's my little sister?" Emmett's loud voice boomed throughout the house.

I rushed towards his marble solid body and jumped into his arms. "I'm here. I'm here Emmett." I felt like I could cry.

Emmett's big arms grabbed me and held tight. I clung to him shamelessly.

"Oh Bells. We're going to kick some ass and bring my baby brother home. When have I ever steered you wrong?" Emmett consoled me as I hugged him even tighter.

"Oh God. Just so glad you all are here." I kept repeating over and over. Emmett let me down and I went to hug everyone. Carlisle was the last one to come into the house. We stood quietly for a moment. He opened his arms and I went to him.

"So strong. Edward chose his mate well." Carlisle whispered into my hair as he held me close.

"I feel stronger now that you all are here." I hugged Carlisle tighter. I looked at all the members of my family. Some had recently hunted; some had the dark black eyes of hunger.

"This is a good time of the night for us to hunt if anyone cares to. The game here is quite challenging." I looked at Emmett pointedly. I could tell he was hungry. That was nothing new. A vampire of his size and strength needed to hunt on a continual basis.

"Bring on the game little sister! I'm ready for some foreign food!" Emmett patted his stomach.

Carlisle spoke up. "I think perhaps we should hunt in shifts. Bella, take Emmett, Rose and Alice out first. I may need Jasper's assistance when we finally meet with the pack."

I could understand Carlisle's line of reasoning. Jasper's unique talent to control emotion could come in handy in case tempers flared. Plus his military experience and ability to plan an ambush would also be needed.

"Okay. Do you want me to send Jake and Sam over?" I asked. Alice had already found her place beside me, her arm linked through mine. I turned and smiled at her quickly and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Please. We need to be fully apprised of the Asana wolf pack's dynamic. Because we have had a long standing relationship with the Quiluetes, I'm almost afraid we may be a little complacent. I want us to be fully aware of who we are entering into battle with."

I nodded at Carlisle and quickly bounded up the stairs to get Jake. I knew he and Sam had quietly retreated to the upstairs to give me time to reunite with my family. But I also knew that being a confined space with five vampires could be overwhelming to their sense of smell.

I knocked quietly on the door of the room they shared.

"It's open Bella." Jake called out from within.

I pushed the door open and stuck my head in quickly. "I'm taking Emmett, Rose and Alice hunting. Carlisle and Jasper are waiting for you downstairs to take them to Feza."

"Okay. We'll be there after you four leave. Just remember to stay within the boundaries." Jake reminded me. I smiled wanly at him.

"I'll see you soon Jake." I closed the door and made my way back downstairs. I motioned for Alice, Rose and Emmett to follow me outside.

"We need to be careful of where we hunt. I know where the boundaries are so be sure to listen to me when I say that you are getting too close."

Alice looked puzzled. "The Asana pack has boundaries with the Volturi? I thought the Volturi wasn't fully aware of their existence?"

I shook my head. "The Volturi don't know about the Asana pack. The boundaries come in the simple form of a plant that grows here that literally masks the smell of the wolves from vampires. It is an old gypsy potion the pack brews that has kept them undetected for centuries as their numbers slowly grew back in strength."

"Damn! No wonder I couldn't smell dog anywhere." Emmett exclaimed.

"Now you know why I think the idea of storming the Volturi compound just might work." I said with a wink. "Race you to the first herd…" I ran with my sisters and brother into the night.

***

When we returned, our eyes all a light golden color, the pack had assembled outdoors around a large fire. Shadows danced across puzzled faces at the appearance of more vampires with golden colored eyes. We were strange to them. It was going to take them a while to fully comprehend that we were different from the Volturi. It had taken days for them to accept me. I had no idea just long it would take them to accept the rest of my family or the other nomad vampires who were on their way.

This was going to be a very difficult time of putting aside prejudices and working towards a common trust between both species. Carlisle and Feza had much work to do. I was wondering how well the two of them were getting along.

I walked into the house and shrugged off my jacket. No one was in the house. I headed out the back door and walked down the rocky slope to the house that Feza resided in. I could hear Carlisle's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"That's a pretty nasty bump you got there on the back of your head sweetie. Now look directly at my finger and follow it with your eyes okay?" Carlisle was bending down in front of a little girl who I recognized as the daughter of one of the pack members.

Feza stood off to the side with a bemused look on his face. He saw me standing in the doorway and motioned for me to come over.

"Your father has much compassion. Quite unusual for a vampire."

"Carlisle believes he has a soul Feza. Why would he wish to damage it by feeding on humanity? He did not ask to become a vampire. I am the only one of our family members who did." I told him in a hushed tone.

Feza turned to me with a surprised look on his face. "Why? Why would you choose to live your life this way?"

"I could not bear to live my life without Edward. Life without Edward would have been worse than becoming a vampire. I am at peace with my choice."

"Do you believe that you have a soul?" Feza asked.

"Yes. It is my soul that longs for my husband and my family. It is my soul that tells me that the triumvirate that has ruled in Volterra over these last centuries has lost their one true link to humanity. They have become pure evil. There must be another way."

"I admire your passion Bella. You and your family are very unique. I hope that when this is over you can live your lives in peace."

I turned to look at Feza. I gently laid my hand on his arm. He didn't shrug it off.

"I wish the same for you and yours as well Feza."

***

The discussions went long into the night. Feza and his betas stood side by side conferring with one another over the ancient maps that Carlisle and Eleazar had brought of the Volturi compound. Several times Jasper had to intervene to calm the mood of all those involved. The planning was not going as smoothly as I hoped it would. I began to worry just how much the tension would escalate once more vampires arrived. Jasper wouldn't be able to calm them all. The only thing that seemed to ease up the pinched look on Carlisle's face was the fact that the wolves could go undetected.

Feza finally spoke up. "So Gentlemen, I believe we may have reached an agreement on our first stage of attack."

Carlisle, Eleazar and Jasper moved closer to the table. The sun was just beginning to color the sky.

"The Quileutes share the same philosophy as we do. No human is to be harmed. Therefore we feel it would be wise to draw out the Volturi guard into the open. We are open to suggestions."

Carlisle and Eleazar put their heads together and spoke rapidly. I could catch bits of the conversation but I knew it would be lost on the wolves.

Carlisle stepped forth. "We have an idea but it presents a risk to those who are willing."

"We are all already at risk Dr. Cullen. Tell me what you have in mind." Feza spoke quietly. His eyes seemed to darken as he stared down at the map once again.

"I will need my daughter Alice's assistance in this. She is the only one who can communicate with my son Edward. We need to find out some necessary information before we can fully ascertain whether this plan would be completely foolish."

Feza sighed and I knew that his betas were also growing restless. "Fine. We giveyou until the moonrise this evening. We need our rest and our youngsters need more training."

"Thank You Feza. Your patience and trust is most appreciated."

"Don't thank me Dr. Cullen until I have Caius' head in my very own hands." Feza lightly growled as he turned and made his way up the stairs.

I walked over to Carlisle. He grabbed my arm and ushered me out the door to the house we were staying in. "What is it? What's the plan? What does Alice have to do with this?"

Carlisle took a deep breath and glanced over at Jasper. Jasper shrugged his shoulders indicating he was tired and needed rest.

"Bella, you need to calm down. We need to plan this meticulously. We cannot risk the lives of so many people we don't know. Both human and wolf. I just need Alice to communicate with Edward. We need to know more about the everyday activities of Aro, Caius and Marcus."

"Okay. I'm just anxious." I apologized.

"We all are Bella. Trust me; if I get the information I need, this is all going to happen very quickly. I need you to prepare yourself for anything to happen. We are putting a lot of trust in people we don't know."

We reached the house and Alice was already standing in the doorway. "I reached out to Edward. I already have the information you need Carlisle."

We quickly entered the house before the rays of sunlight crept across the doorway. Carlisle ushered us to the kitchen table and we all sat down immediately.

"According to Edward, the wives still take daily walks around the city after the sun goes down. They visit their favorite vendors, shop owners and artisans. They have guards that accompany them but they feel safe walking through their own city."

Carlisle turned to Eleazar. "This could possibly work. We manage to have some of the wolves go in, they take the wives hostage and we send out the ransom. Trade the wives for Edward."

I was shocked. "What? That's not going to work. Aro is never going to freely let Edward go!"

I felt a sudden calming force hit me and I looked over at Jasper. He smiled at me and whispered to me to sit down and listen.

Eleazar finally spoke up. "We know it won't work. But they will know that Alice is here and she has the connection with Edward. The two of them are a very strong pull for Aro. If he can also get you in the final bargain they will become unstoppable."

I felt a shudder of revulsion rip through me. We were back at square one.

"It's okay Bella. I know the danger I'm facing. But we have to try this. We need to get Edward out of there. He's slowly losing his mind." Alice's words did little to soothe me.

"Bella, we hope by taking something of the Volturi's we can draw them out, pull the guard away from the city. Aro won't take too lightly to having one of his prize possessions stolen out from under him by something he can't detect. He will want retribution."

"But what if he kills Edward as his form of retribution?" I demanded.

"He won't. Not at first. That will be his last resort, his one threat to bring down not only you, but myself, and Alice as well. We need to start a war. Draw out the guard and leave Aro with only the elite surrounding him. With the other talents we have joining us we should be able to succeed without any harm to human life. But we have limited time Bella and we have to move quickly." Carlisle explained.

"Then do it. Do it now. Go to Feza and let him know we attack tomorrow night."

Emmett stood up and pounded on the table almost splintering it. "Hell yeah! I fully agree with Bella."

Carlisle placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled into an embrace. "No. We make our move once we know the wolves are fully ready. Plus we need to wait on our other brethren. We have plans to make with them as well. I know this is hard on you Bella, but mark my words, the Volturi are going to fall."

I sighed loudly in resignation. "Fine. I'll try to be patient."

"Good." Carlisle smiled at me. I knew he was trying to bolster my confidence in the plan. But I had to trust him. He and Eleazar knew more of the Volturi than I had experienced in my brief meetings with them.

"So what do we do now? Just wait?" Rose finally asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Our fates have just been turned over to a volatile wolf pack. Let's hope that's not the decision that kills us." Jasper's words hung heavily in stale air of the house.

**Throw the Wolf Pack a bone and leave a review! They are a fiesty lot!! Just push that green button down there.....**


	25. Chapter 26

**Hi! Remember this story? It's still alive and kicking!!**

**Sorry for the dismal lack of updating on a quick basis but this story's angst kicks my ass!**

**For those of you who are familiar with my other stories, you know that I am a romance humor kind of gal.**

**Thanks for the continued support on this story though. I'm amazed that y'all are sticking with me! Thanks!!!**

**To my awesome betas Kimberlesk and TwiHart....thanks for the support, the suggestions and the love!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Edward Cullen....lucky b***h!!**

**Utter Darkness - Chapter 26**

~**Edward~**

The only sound that assaulted my ears was the minute scratching of a rat. My eyes trained themselves on the particles of dust that cascaded down around my lifeless body. I knew I had to conserve my strength. I had tried desperately to produce what could almost be described as a self induced coma. I needed to divorce my mind from the physical torment that was being caused by my own venom coursing through my body.

Human blood created a need. Each inert cell of my body, frozen in immortality, screamed for nourishment. I used to be able to go two weeks if not longer between feedings when consuming animal blood. But I had altered my body chemistry radically again by consuming the warm, thick rich plasma of human life.

The scratching sound of rodent paws was loud and unnerving to my supernatural hearing. I wretchedly hoped it would find its way into the tomb. At least I would be able to feed on some kind of blood to preserve my strength just a little bit longer. I lay absolutely still. The tiny scratching of paws on stone tormented me. I waited. I longed for that rat to find it's way in. I knew the blood would be fetid and tainted. As much as I abhorred the idea of substaining myself on rats…it was blood.

I needed to feed.

I sighed; my slight vocalization echoed and bounced offthick stone walls quietly in the darkness. I was once again enveloped by the sound of my own failure.

I shoved harder this time. I put my feet on the lid of the stone coffin and kicked.

No movement. Aro had chosen my tomb well. Torment flooded me as I gave into the morose thought of being trapped here for an eternity, barely surviving on the blood of rats.

No!! I refused to give in. Anger flared through me white hot and intensive. I beat my hands against the side of my tomb. I screamed silently only hoping that my sister Alice would be able to see me. I had allowed myself a brief flicker of hope when I thought I had heard her voice in my head. Rapid, fleeting images of hundreds of wolves flipped through her thoughts like film cells being circulated through a projector.

Impossible.

I knew I was going to go crazy from the hallucinations soon. I had already experienced my first heady one of hearing Bella telling me that she was coming for me. She had only recently begun to concentrate hard enough to open her shield to let me hear her thoughts. I reconciled that it was my own demented need and desire to see and touch her one last time.

I lay in the darkness. The utter darkness of madness encroached with each passing minute. I forced myself to remember everything about my family. I was not going to surrender. I concentrated on the sounds around me. I longed to hear even the voice of another member of the Volturi. But I heard nothing. They had taken me and imprisoned me far from the populace of the coven. Normally the sentence for betrayal was immediate dismemberment. But I had a feeling Aro wanted more.

I knew without uncertainty that I was being used as bait. And my family**,** being who they were**,** would not let me go quietly so they could live their lives in peace. It was a given that Carlisle would do anything to protect his family. Combined with the powerful force of my wife, I almost chuckled to think that Aro and his brothers may have no idea just what they were in for. We had stood strong against them once before not only with many nomad vampires but with wolves in our midst.

Wolves… I gasped at the thought! So that was what Alice had been thinking about! Bella and Jake _had_ been successful. It was real. The wolves were here and they were legion.

I slowly smiled in the darkness. If the madness were to take me now, it would do so with me knowing that a lupine Armageddon was on its way to Volterra.

I relaxed and opened my mind once again to see if I could catch fleeting glimpses of Alice's thoughts. If my family was here, I was going to need to warn them of what may lay in wait for them. I took a deep breath and willed myself to relax. I opened my mind and waited.

* * *

**~ Alice ~**

"Darkness. He's trapped in darkness."

Jasper immediately took my hand into his. "What was that Alice?"

I had to pull myself up from the vision. It was practically suffocating me. And even though vampires didn't need to breath, the actual physical act of taking a breath helped to clear the vision.

"Jazz, its Edward. They've got him trapped. Almost buried alive."

Jasper's forehead crinkled with worry. "How bad is he?"

"He's surviving. He knows we're here. Jazz, it's awful. He's already imagining that he is feeding on rats. It scares me Jazz. He's slipping away from us."

Jasper folded me into his strong arms and stroked my hair. "Don't worry. We will get him out. We just need a little more time."

I pulled out of Jasper's embrace. "No! Don't you see? Each minute that passes we lose a little bit more of him. He's dangerously close to completely losing his mind! This is what Aro is counting on. That is why he didn't kill Edward! He's hoping once Edward goes mad that he can control him for his own purposes!"

I could see the anger flair briefly in Jasper and it took a few seconds for him to control his emotions again.

"We need to let Carlisle know that we have no more time." Jasper stalked out the door and headed down the stairs to find Carlisle.

I ran down the stairs to join him. We found Carlisle in the kitchen with Eleazar and Feza. They were making their final plans for the abduction of the wives.

Carlisle glanced up at us as we walked into the room. "What is it?"

"Now. It has to happen now Carlisle. We're dangerously close to losing Edward." Jasper explained as he nodded over towards me.

"It's true Carlisle. His mind is slipping. I've seen it." I confirmed.

"Good!" Feza boomed as he stood up and hit the table with his fist. "All this planning and inaction is wearing thin on my pack. We will make the first strike tonight!"

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you think they are ready? Retribution will be swift. Mark my words. An absolute war starts this evening the minute we take the wives."

Feza's eyes became almost feral in the limited light from the gas lamps that faintly illuminated the kitchen. "My kind has been waiting for this war for over a hundred years. We are more than ready."

Carlisle stood up and faced Feza. "Then we must prepare. We must be ready for the onslaught of the Volturi's army."

Feza nodded and left the house immediately.

Carlisle's voice almost bordered on grim. "We better hunt. We need to be strong to face whatever is coming. Make sure to let me know once Kate and Garrett arrive. We will need to review our plans with them. I'm going to call Esme. I'll join you shortly."

* * *

**~Bella~**

"How is he?" I finally dared to ask.

I watched as Alice tried desperately to compose her face onto one of nonchalance.

"Alice, your gift may be seeing visions of the future…but your face gives you away. It's bad isn't it?"

"He's trapped Bella. Aro basically ordered him to be buried alive. He has no means of surviving."

I was absolutely shocked. "What?!!?"

"I told you that you didn't want to hear what I had seen."

"Oh God, Alice!!! This is not your fault. The Volturi is to blame! They want to eradicate us in any way they can. Please. Please try and reach out to him. I will do the same."

Alice shook her spiky black hair in defiance. "NO! No Bella! You need to concentrate on helping the wolves! Jake needs you right now! Your shield will be needed once the wolves are able to smuggle Sulpicia and Athenodora out of Volterra. Carlisle and Jazz are depending on you. All hell is going to break loose -- I'm just glad we already have the hounds of Hell on our side."

I thought quietly for a moment. "Have you seen it Alice? The final battle?"

Alice closed her tawny golden eyes for one moment and sighed. "No. For some reason I can't see the outcome of this. I think it's because of the wolves."

Of course. I moved forward and hugged Alice.

"I'm just so glad you are here." I whispered.

Alice hugged me back. "Me too Bella. But I also know of a beautiful little girl who needs to talk to her mother right now."

I felt absolute chagrin. During all the planning I hadn't been in as much contact with Nessie as I should have.

"You're right Alice. I need to hear her voice before I leave tonight. It will give me the strength I need to march back toward Volterra."

Rosalie entered the room and handed me Carlisle's cell phone. "Here….Nessie is already waiting to talk to you."

I took the phone from her and took a deep breath hoping my voice wouldn't betray my nervousness.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Her little voice was flat and I knew with uncertainty that she had already grown in her abilities again. She knew. "When are you coming home?"

I sighed and realized that it was going to be impossible to lie to her. "Not until your Daddy is safe sweetie. I miss you terribly and wish I could be with you, but honey you do understand that we need to bring your Daddy home right?"

"Yes. Esme explained to me that he is very sick. Will he die?"

Her words pierced my heart like a poisonous arrow. As much as I knew that she was rapidly maturing and growing at a spectacular rate, I longed for her to maintain her innocence for just a little longer. I shuddered at the thought of Edward dying. We had come too close the last time we were in Volterra.

"Mommy, promise me you won't get hurt either." I could actually hear her beginning to cry. I started to fall apart. What kind of mother was I? I abandoned my daughter when she needed me the most. I was so torn and conflicted. I knew I couldn't leave Edward but part of me desperately wanted to hang up the phone immediately and jump on the first plane back to Forks.

I could hear Esme's soothing voice in the background. I heard the phone being put down on the counter. Esme shushed Nessie and calmed her significantly.

"Oh Esme…." I wailed into the phone. "What am I doing? She needs me!"

"Bella. Don't. Don't do this to yourself right now. You will be home soon enough. Carlisle explained everything to me. We all need you right now. You are the one person in this family who has the power to save all of us. Nessie understands this. She's just frustrated to be so small and not able to help."

"Can I say goodnight to her? I need to make sure she understands that I love her." I begged into the phone quietly. Rose and Alice stood by quietly. I knew they were hurting as much as I was. A quick, quiet conversation passed between the two of them and Rose left the room.

"Yes Mommy?" Nessie said as she got back on the phone.

I closed my eyes at the sound of her voice. "Honey? Do me a big favor. I need your help. I need you to take good care of Esme okay? She needs you. Daddy needs you to do this favor for him also. You know how much he loves his mother right?"

"Just like I love you and him?" She asked.

"Exactly baby! Just like that. I need you to be strong for her. She misses all her children and Grandpa Carlisle very much. Can you be a big girl and help take care of her? It's a very special thing that you will be doing. You will be helping me by doing this. Do you think you can manage?"

A slight tinge of excitement filled her voice. "Oh yes! I can do that!"

Rose returned with Jake in tow. I mouthed the word thank you at her.

"Honey, I have someone here who wants to speak to you. I need to go now. I love you and remember I need your help okay?"

"Okay Mommy. Will you kiss Daddy for me when you see him?"

"Of course I will honey. As many times as he'll let me!"

"Bye Mommy. I love you."

"I love you to." I had to stifle the emotion in my voice as I handed the phone to Jake. The minute he said hello to her I could hear her joyful squeal. I knew he would be able to put her mind at ease.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"I will be when this is over and Edward is safely home."

"That's why we're here. Kate and Garrett just arrived. I think you better go join them with Carlisle."

Things were falling into place rapidly. With any luck we would have Edward safely within our grasp by tomorrow.

***

The night was unusually quiet. Jake and I were running along side Feza and a few of his most trusted pack. I didn't worry about using my shield since the wolves were virtually invisible to the Volturi. I would worry about the closer we got to the city. I was tense with nerves but finally glad to be setting our plan in motion.

Carlisle was preparing everyone back at the base camp. I absently patted the pocket of my coat that contained two syringes of the formula that Carlisle and Zafrina were able to devise. The wives would not go quietly. Our only hope was to inject them and smuggle them out without raising any immediate alarm.

I was amazed at the grace of the wolves when they ran. I knew that they were all silently communicating with each other. I watched as they seemed to run in a formation. They all were deferential towards Jake since he was the alpha. Feza's lieutenants ran on each side of him. The five of us arrived at Volterra within the hour.

The wolves phased back and we slowly made our way through the winding streets. The cobblestones were cool and slick. We headed to the avenue of shops that Eleazar had instructed us to find. I finally relented and cast forth my shield. I did it more for my own peace of mind than as a form of protection.

The familiar winding narrow alleys brought back the fear. Fear of not being able to save Edward in time. The human memory of red cloaks and the ever present clock tower left me almost incapable. Almost. Nothing would stop me in my quest to save Edward.

It was dark. Feeble street lights flickered to life in luminescent failure. Darkness had roamed the streets of Volterra for so long. I knew our plan was drastic and sure to ring down some form of retribution. The Volturi would be sure to strike with an immediate and devastating result. My only hope was that it wouldn't be Edward who paid the price of that retribution.

I nodded at Jake and Feza. Jake wrapped his arm in mine and we started to walk boldly down the street. Feza and the others walked several feet behind us. Anyone walking past us had no reason to suspect anything. Jake and I fell into our normal camaraderie and we managed to seem relaxed. We stopped at each shop, staring through windows, looking like tourists checking out the wares offered before us.

Finally we spotted them. If my heart could still beat I was almost sure that it would be racing from anticipation and fear. Jake glanced back at Feza and gave him a subtle nod. Slowly Feza and his companions moved into the shadows behind the store.

"C'mon. We're going inside." Jake whispered.

"What? I can't! They'll know I am a vampire just by looking at me!"

"That's what I'm counting on. I need you as bait."

I was surprised by Jake's plan. "This is so not going to work Jake." I harshly whispered back.

"Trust me?" Jake's sunny and impetuous grin suddenly spread across his face.

"Now is not the time for you to be enjoying yourself." I admonished.

"C'mon Bells! Let a wolf have a little fun. I just want to be sure that when the guard returns to Aro that they understand what they are dealing with."

The bell over the door tinkled as Jake and I walked inside. I caught a glimpse of both Sulpicina and Athenodora. They only had two guards escorting them. I kept my back to them and pretended to be interested in the linens that were displayed on the table in front of me.

Jake made a loud show of himself. "Aw geez babe!! Like we need another tablecloth. You know half the time all this Martha Stewart crap you buy just sits in a drawer. You never use it."

"But look at it! It's so well made!"

Jake rolled his eyes comically. Slowly we got closer to our targets.

"Oh My! Look at these plates! They're spectacular!" I picked up a plate and examined it in the light.

Jake and I continued our ruse of being loud and completely obnoxious tourists. I'm sure were would have been prime candidates for Heidi's hunting trips into the city.

Athenadora looked over at us in absolute disdain. She nodded at her sister-in-law and they moved toward the back of the store.

Jake's plan was working. The guard remained at the front of the store, somewhat disinterested in what was happening before them.

Jake moved around to one side of the wives while I remained on the other. We needed to separate them. It would be our only hope of doing this quickly and quietly. I pushed my shield out to full force. If any mistakes were to happen, we would be protected. We couldn't afford any mistakes.

Jake gave me a minute nod letting me know that everyone was in position. I slowly strolled over to the case that Athenadora was staring into.

"They're lovely." I commented. Confusion colored her face as she suddenly realized that I was a vampire. She quickly glanced over at Jake who gave her an impish grin and waved his fingers at her in a gesture of goodbye. It gave me the few seconds I needed to jab the syringe into her neck. She fell immediately. It was quiet and it was quick.

Feza appeared from the back of the shop and carried Athenadora's inert form out immediately.

Jake was standing beside Sulpicina. I walked over to join him. The guard still remained at the front door. They hadn't even been alerted to what had just transpired.

"Excuse me? Could you possibly help me and my wife decide what kind of wine glasses to purchase?" Jake boldly asked Sulpicina.

She raised a glance in his direction.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't know. I don't drink wine." She replied.

"That's a shame." Jake remarked. I moved in closer behind her. Jake moved around to obscure the view of the guard at the shop's door.

"Drinking wine would be so much better than drinking blood."

Jake's comment startled Sulpicina so much that she forgot that I was standing behind her. I injected her quickly as well.

We were barely out of the back of store when the guard finally came rushing after us. Feza's lieutenants had phased and took them down immediately.

We only had minutes to escape from the city before the alarm was raised.

We took our prisoners and placed them into the back of a truck that Feza had managed to find for us. We quickly jumped into the truck and drove away from Voltera.

"We did it Bells! Not bad. Not bad at all!" Jake crowed.

"It's not over yet Jake. It's only beginning."

A grim feeling of dread passed through me. I knew all too well that we had just started a war.

* * *

**YIKES!!! Push that green button and leave me some love!!!**


	26. Chapter 27

**A/N : Okay...so it's been 5 months since I last updated this story. YIKES! I am fail on that account. But I suffer from a serious addiction of writing funny, fluffy stuff. This story kicks my ass! The good news is...we're almost there kids! A few more angsty chapters and then the fluffy finish! That one will come a hell of a lot easier than the rest...**

**Special thanks to my beta Kimberlesk who I am sure thought that I fell off the planet. She was patient, she was kind and she beta'd this on the fly for me! Muuuuuah!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just own a DVR copy of the recent Oprah show in which I continually watch pissed off Edward. Hence the update. THANKS ROB!**

**

* * *

**

**Utter Darkness - Chapter 26**

**~Bella~**

"Carlisle?", I began. "How are they?"

Carlisle let loose a small chuckle. "Like two cats that just got tossed into a tub of water. They are both spitting mad. Thankfully they're frightened enough of the wolves guarding them that they are remaining quiet."

Sulpicina and Athenadora had woken from the injections that we were able to administer to them. We knew we only had a short time before the alarm was raised in regards to their disappearance. Carlisle could read the anxious expression on my face.

"They have revealed nothing about Edward's whereabouts. As a matter of fact they seem to be just as ignorant in Aro and Cauis' dealings today as they were centuries ago.

I slammed my hand down on the table causing a crack to appear in the table top. Sometimes I forgot my own vampire strength.

"He's got to be getting weaker by the moment Carlisle!"

Carlisle came around and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Look at me Isabella."

I glanced up and relaxed the moment I looked in my vampire father's eyes. His eyes were always full of such compassion whether they were topaz in color or the dark obsidian of hunger.

"Edward is not consuming human blood right now. This could work to our advantage. He will be in such a weakened state that it will be easier to detox him from the human blood. His body will be in such need that he will gladly accept the blood of animals."

I shook my head. "Carlisle, it is not his diet, nor his body that I am worried about. It is his mind. I chose him Carlisle because of who he is. It is Edward's heart, brilliant mind and soul that won my heart. I'm terrified of losing that."

"Bella, if there is one thing I know the most about Edward is that you are his very strength to carry on. Before you came into his life, he just existed. You brought back the very human, very loving side of him. For that I will always be forever in your debt. Edward's love for you will keep him alive for however long it takes for you to be reunited."

The door burst open and Jake came running in. "The alarm has been raised! I have a feeling this shit is about to go down!"

The whole family was waiting just outside the small house we had been living in over the past week. I could see Jasper getting himself into battle mode. He was conferring with Feza on the many possible ways that the Volturi army could make it's way into our sheltered valley.

Rose and Emmett stood off to the side with Alice. I walked over and Alice slid my arm around my waist. She smiled at me and it was a genuine smile.

"He knows we're coming." She told me. "He's conserving his strength. He said he could literally hear the walls shaking from Aro's anger."

"Alice…do you? Do you think Aro will kill him?" I asked her.

"No. If Aro couldn't kill him the first time Edward begged him to, I doubt he'd do it now. Aro knows I am here again. It's too appealing of an idea to him to have both Edward and I as part of the Volturi. He will try to figure out a plan to capture me. I'm so focused on him now though, even he has taken to trying to shield his thoughts."

Carlisle came down off the steps of the crude porch. "I've decided to pay Aro another visit. Aro prides himself on civility. I don't exactly wish to bring down a war on all of us so let's hope we can solve this amicably. I think we've gotten his attention."

"I'm going with you!" I exclaimed.

"No Isabella. I cannot allow that. Aro is ruled by his temper right now. Taking you back into Volterra would be like igniting that anger into full blown fury. Trust me when I say that you never want to be a witness or a victim of that fury."

Jasper immediately joined the conversation between Carlisle and myself.

"I don't think either of you going back into Volterra is a good idea right now. Trust me Carlisle. I need to draw them out. Feza and I have a plan. Plus, Esme would never forgive me if I let something happen to you. Nor would I forgive myself."

Alice placed her hand over Carlisle's long dormant heart. "Trust him. I've seen it. We need you here."

I could tell by the tone of Alice's voice that she was worried. It was the same tone of voice she had the day we went to Volterra to stop Edward from killing himself. She would do whatever was necessary to protect Jasper. Putting her faith in his abilities was the ultimate sacrifice. Even if she knew that she could lose him.

Jasper leaned over, whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek gently. He knew that she had seen his future path, just as she had clearly seen him walking in that diner.

"So what do we do now Jasper?" My impatience was wearing me down.

"They want a fight, Bella? They're going to get one. Carlisle, I need you to issue the demand for Edward's release. We will offer to make the exchange outside of the walls of Volterra as not to draw the attention of the humans."

Carlisle looked perplexed. "As much as Aro and Caius care for their wives, I don't see Aro particularly agreeing to such an exchange. It would appear to be a sign of weakness."

"Exactly. I'm hoping he will turn the offer down." Jasper smiled at Carlisle.

Emmett chuckled. "Hell yeah. I say bring that fight on."

Jasper turned and looked at Emmett. "We're not going to fight outside of Volterra."

"Then where dear brother do you plan on bringing the pain?" Rosalie spoke up.

"Right smack in the middle of their own lair."

I was confused. "Jasper, how are we going to be able to get in?"

"Feza and a few of his best fighters will walk right through the front door. Remember when you explained to me about the fishing expeditions that Heidi goes on?"

I nodded at him to continue.

"They can't smell the wolves. They will walk right past the guard, right into the main chamber and they will phase."

Emmett's loud laugh boomed out into the nighttime air. "Dude! That's fucking brilliant!"

"Bella will follow up with a whole phalanx of wolves and the rest of us, her shield protecting us as we make our way inside the compound. The wolves will be able to take the guard down with considerable ease. Total surprise is what is going to work for us."

I couldn't have loved Jasper more than I did in that moment. "It's perfect."

Alice suddenly went still.

Jasper realized the shift in her mood and turned to her immediately.

"What is it Alice?" His voice was laced with concern when he saw the look of horror cross her face.

"They've taken Edward out from the mausoleum they trapped him in. Jane is torturing him. Oh God…the pain! It's excruciating."

Carlisle immediately sprung into action. "Jasper? Feza? How long before we can organize and make the trip into Volterra?"

Feza immediately spoke up. "My men and I can be in Volterra within the next 20 minutes. Jacob will need to organize the rest of the pack."

"I'll work with Jacob. Carlisle, I need you and Eleazar to familiarize our family with the layout of the Volterra compound. We need to know where the inner sanctum is that serves as a bunker of sort to protect the triumvirate. No doubt that's where they will go to once all Hell breaks loose."

Everything was moving so fast. I barely had time to register all the movement around me. The only thing I could manage to concentrate on was Alice saying that Edward was in excruciating pain. I wiped away imaginary tears from my eyes. Venom pooled in my mouth at my sudden anger at Jane.

Rose realized what I was going through and was by my side in an instant.

"Bella, you rescued my brother once before. It's my turn to help you. I need you to breathe and focus on getting Edward home. I promise you, I will find that bitch Jane and I will hurt her. I need your help though. I need you to focus on Edward and what needs to be done to assure his safety."

I suddenly snapped back to reality and saw the look on Rose's face. She wasn't kidding. She was going to kill someone.

"Okay. Thanks Rose. Just stick with me will you? I need you."

Rose smiled at me and put her arm around me. "Anything for you little sister. Anything."

Feza and his lieutenants broke off into a brisk run from the camp. They were only gone a couple of seconds before we heard the symphonic sounds of wolves howling in the distance. They were already half way to Volterra.

Jake and Jasper had rallied the last of the pack together. Watching Jasper orchestrate an attack was pure magic. Everyone knew of the absolute danger we were facing, but Jasper worked his magic and the mood amongst the pack evened out and became attentive.

Alice leaned over and whispered in my ear. "That's my man. The Dog Whisperer."

I had to stifle a loud snort. I shook silently with laughter and quit the moment I saw Jake raise an eyebrow at me.

I quickly returned my attention to the layouts of the Volterra compound and listened to Eleazar as he recounted earlier memories. I knew I was impervious to Jane. Alec tended to worry me a little so I voiced my fear about it and we all agreed that perhaps Jane would be rendered helpless for a moment if we took Alec down first.

I was so wrapped up in our preparations for the assault on the Volturi that I never registered the arrival of new visitors.

I quickly turned and glanced over my shoulder.

"Kate! Garrett!" I jumped up and ran over to hug them.

"Bella." Garrett whispered as he pulled me into an impossible bear hug. He set me down and allowed me to greet Kate.

"Kate! How is Tanya?" I asked as I hugged her tightly.

"She wishes she could be here. She sends her love. Please understand why she couldn't come." Kate explained as she held my hands.

"Of course! I'm just so pleased that she has finally found someone. She deserves it."

Kate chuckled. "So says the wife of the man my sister wanted for a long time."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Tanya is always welcome in my home as are you. You are family."

I spent the next few moments getting Kate and Garrett up to speed.

"More are coming Bella. It is time for the Volturi's oppressive reign to end." Garrett exclaimed.

"I agree Garrett," I said as I nodded. "However, we must make sure that all of us live in peace. Be it vampire….or wolf."

I could hear choruses of disagreement echoing loudly around me. I had had enough.

"STOP!" I yelled, my supernatural voice causing many to clap their hands over their ears.

I marveled at how many pairs of eyes suddenly turned in my direction. The air was full of anger, denial and so many more repressed emotions. I searched for Jasper in the crowd.

Like magic, Jasper appeared by my side. "Listen to her." He pleaded.

I hung my head down. I pushed the heavy curtain of my hair over my shoulder, stood tall and looked out at the expectant faces in the crowd that had gathered together once the word of a fight had spread.

"Some of you are going to die." I said matter-of-factly.

There was quiet rumblings going through the crowd.

"I could die. I have no fear of it though. I walk into Volterra knowing that I go to fight for the things I care about the most… my husband and my freedom to live the rest of this immortal life of mine free from fear."

I recognized a few more familiar vampire faces joining the crowd. Rosalie and Emmett had successfully spread the word. It was time for the Volturi as we knew it to come to an end.

"I ask you, each and every one of you, what do you want? Do you want peace? We can have it. I warn you though, we are entering into a new age. For those of you who cannot fathom the idea of living in peace with the wolves, I ask you to leave now."

More mumbling rifled through the growing crowd. Vampire and Wolf already stood side by side.

"Look around you now," I addressed the audience. "We stand together already! We all have our own lives, our families, our loves. We aren't that much different from one another. Why? Why must we continue to submit ourselves to the laws of three men who refuse to learn? Who discriminate and seek out those of us who are different?"

Jasper leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Careful Bella."

I nodded letting him know that I heard him. Jake knew what I was doing. He phased and padded up beside me. I could see my reflection in his eye. I reached out and lovingly scratched him between his ears. "Please. Help us win this fight. We need to move forward. This could be the dawning of new age. Let us help each other. WE can exist together. I know this to be true. If we succeed, we will create a new form of government. One that is fair to both of our kind."

Cheers erupted from the crowd. Tense introductions were made and new bonds were being formed.

"Well done Bella." Carlisle said as he pulled me into a hug. "Edward would approve."

"My only hope is that it works." I admitted as I pulled away from him and looked out into the crowd. I saw the approving nods of the nomads who traveled long distances to stand with us once again. I finally had a faint glimmer of hope.

Edward.

_Oh Edward. I'm coming for you. I'm bringing an incredibly ragtag army, but we're on our way._

* * *

**Not my usual amount of verbage but I think I got my point across! GO BELLA! Be kind... I'm kind of skeert right now... **


End file.
